Dark Crisis
by Silvery Moonfruit
Summary: Sequel to Pharaoh's Servant. Yugi and his friends have entered in the dark war and now the Galactic Dragon is on the loose! Yugi, Artemis, Joey and Kaiba are the only ones who can stop it before the entire universe is destroyed.
1. New Surprises

Author's Note: Welcome to my sequel, _Dark Crisis_, and throughout the whole story, it will be in Yugi's point of view, but I may change the point of view to other characters. For those who have not read _Pharaoh's Servant _will probably not understand what is going on. _Dark Crisis _will take place where _Pharaoh's Servant _left off.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Nick who belongs to Phoenix727, but I do own my ideas and OCs for this story. Here's my first chapter.

* * *

Chapter 1: New Surprises

We were crossing through to what seemed like a forest. Only it wasn't. We were walking through the Guardians' backyard. We finally approached two houses and two buildings. They could actually afford this!

"Do you own all these buildings?" Joey asked in disbelief.

"Yes," Artemis answered, her face turning red from embarrassment.

"Then how are you paying for them?" Kaiba spat. He seemed to not believe her.

"Would you believe that one of our own runs a huge business which pays for it?" Artemis said happily.

"HEY!" A feminine voice called out. Running out from the first house was a girl with long, blonde-brown hair and amber eyes. She ran with amazing speed like lightning and she embraced Artemis joyfully. "Good to see you again, Artemis, my old friend!"

"Um… can you stop squeezing the life out of me!" Artemis yelled.

"Sorry," the girl said apologetically. "Forgive my rudeness, my name is Kelly Mendez."

"They know who we really are," Nidoki spoke.

"Oh? My real name is Jupiter and I'm the Guardian of Thunder." Jupiter introduced. Her face brightened up to our presence.

"Where are the others?" Artemis asked.

"Inside. Won't they be surprised to see you here… and with these mortals!" Jupiter said, slightly blushing when she looked at Joey. "Let's introduce the mortals to them."

Artemis directed us where we were going, and Jupiter continued to blush when she stared at Joey. He, on the other hand, didn't realize this. He was chatting with Serenity, but Tristan kept trying to talk to her. We had entered the house that Jupiter came out from, and I took one last look, which startled me. I saw a huge building sticking out from the trees far from here. Artemis noticed this and came over to me.

"That's the abandoned asylum," she said. "It feels creepy when it snows or when you cross there at night. Reminds me of the Overlook Hotel from The Shining."

"You're scared of that place?" I raised an eyebrow. "I thought someplace like this wouldn't scare you."

"It just reminds me of something…" With that, Artemis went inside and I followed.

The inside of the house felt huge. The living room was big and the kitchen resembled Victorian architecture. There was a stairway that might have led to the bedrooms.

"Who are you?" a voice from out of nowhere asked.

My friends and I nearly jumped when we saw the person. He looked oddly familiar… like Pluto! But something was different about him. His blue eyes were more gentle and he had no scar on his left eye. He did have the same short, black hair as Pluto though.

"Did I scare you?" the boy replied. He seemed to quickly note the reason. "I'm actually Pluto's twin brother, Mercury. I'm the Guardian of Water."

"Seriously? You're his twin brother? You look... normal." Nick asked.

"Of course!" Mercury said harshly. "Hey, aren't you Shadow Phoenix's hikari that nearly destroyed Times Square?"

"Does every Guardian know?" I whispered to Artemis.

"Yeah," she giggled. "Excuse me for a moment." Artemis made her way to the stairway and stood on the second step. She appeared to have been waiting for someone. "Gaia, I know you're here!"

A door opened from upstairs and someone was coming down the steps. The same girl with the almond-colored eyes and long, brown hair who appeared at the mansion was here. "The name's Roseanna Curcie," she introduced. "It looks as though I should tell them my real name, I'm Gaia, Guardian of Earth."

"Anyone else we should know about?" Kaiba replied annoyingly.

"The other Genesis are somewhere…" Jupiter pondered. "Let me guess, this shrimp is Yugi Mutou and the look-alike is the Pharaoh." She noticed Artemis glared at her once she called me a "shrimp"

"Their friends, Tea Gardener, Joey Wheeler, Tristan Taylor, Ryou Bakura, his Atem Bakura, Serenity Wheeler, Mokuba Kaiba, Seto Kaiba and Nicholas Carlstrom." Gaia continued.

"How did you know my name?" Nick asked.

"You own a company, don't you?" Jupiter said." Now what was it called… ah, yes, Calstrom Industries, wasn't it?"

"Jupiter, you're going to scare everyone." Artemis replied. "She is the computer expert and she is able to hack into any computer system on the planet. She also owns a multibillion company called Mendez Enterprises. You know, the one I spoke about earlier."

"She is annoying, too!" Mercury cried out. "Jupiter always hacks into government or military computers, but she hasn't been caught yet. I swear one of these days something bad will come out of it."

Suddenly the phone rang and Gaia went to pick it up. As she spoke to the person on the other line, her eyes widened in fear. Gaia quickly hung up and looked at us. "We have trouble!" Gaia said. "That was Uranus, and he says that Stella is in Central Park!"

"What is he doing there?" Mercury asked.

"Taking himself a vacation!" Gaia yelled. "Stella's abilities can create chaos with all those plants there, and the mortals are our main concern!"

"We need to call Ceres!" Artemis said aloud. "You know Stella has been wanting to take my powers for her greedy purposes! Maybe Ceres can stop her."

"Then who's going to watch Pluto's little sister?" Jupiter reminded. "And I'm sorry to say but Ceres is busy, so she won't be able to help us."

"Did you say that psycho has a little sister?" Joey questioned.

"Don't call my brother a psycho!" a voice scolded. Standing beside Joey was a girl who had the same blue eyes as Pluto and long, black hair. She stared at Joey unkindly.

"Pluto is only your brother in present day, remember?" Artemis said softly. "He only had me and Yukai as his younger siblings in the past."

"My older brother, Mark, won't be back to pick me up until the night." The girl stated. "By the way my name is Kiki Ling. Just please don't call me 'Kiki Dee' as I really despise it when I get compared to that singer my Mother loved listening to."

"How old are you?" Tea asked.

"I'm ten-years-old!" Kiki answered, smiling innocently.

"I'm pretty sure she doesn't need a babysitter," Mokuba said, standing in front of her. Big mistake! Kiki flipped Mokuba by the arm and pounded him to the ground. She gave him a harsh stare and turned away.

"She hates it when people stand in front of her." Gaia replied.

"You could have warned him before!" Kaiba yelled as he rushed over to his brother's aide.

"If we were going to leave her here, half the town would be up in smoke when we come back." Mercury added.

"Me and Serenity will stay and take care of her!" Tristan offered.

"Maybe Mokuba should also stay," Nidoki said. "You might try to do something while we are gone." She narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"No way I'm staying with that demon!" Mokuba shouted.

"Thanks for the compliment, mortal!" Kiki scolded at him. She proceeded to cross her arms during her huff.

"Besides you may get kidnapped by the Final Five." I said, not wanting him to become the target of them. "And Serenity can stay as well."

"Yugi's got a good point," Atem replied. "Pluto did kidnap you two, and Ryou, perhaps you can stay along with them?"

"NO!" Nidoki cried out. "Tristan, Serenity and Mokuba must remain here!"

"You sure?"

"That darn tomb robber will not allow it!"

"You want Ryou to come along, Bakura?" Artemis inferred.

"I'm not letting him stay with the psycho's sister!" Bakura yelled.

"Fine, let's go!"

We left the house as we bid Tristan, Serenity, Mokuba and Kiki a farewell. I wondered how we were getting to Central Park. I didn't even know where it was.

"Yugi, Central Park is in the middle of Manhattan." Artemis answered my thought.

"You read my mind?" I yelled.

"My little light, you must learn not to peek into other people's thoughts!" Luna reprimanded as she appeared in spirit form.

"Ever heard of a warp tunnel?" Mercury suggested. "It takes less than a minute to get us to any location we desire."

"I've heard from Artemis that you are the reincarnation of Ra the Golden Phoenix Dragon," Gaia began. "The only ones the Millennium Guardians haven't located are the Silver and Bronze Phoenix Dragons."

"I never knew I had so much power within me," I said. I looked over at Artemis who was helping Jupiter, Nidoki and Mercury. I smiled at her as she smiled back.

"Taken a liking to Artemis?" Gaia replied.

"Yes, I love her." I responded. "It feels like we've known each other for a long time."

"We better get going," Gaia said as we walked towards the others.

Artemis opened the warp tunnel and we jumped in. This time the trip felt rough, and Artemis grabbed onto my hand. The other Guardians immediately held onto my friends, like they know something was wrong. Could the Final Five have tampered with the vortex? We finally made it through as we landed on hard ground.

"Guys, tell me that didn't happen." Gaia said angrily.

"The Final Five must know we're coming!" Artemis concluded.

"You mean that they caused that rough start!" Tea yelled worriedly.

I looked around our new surroundings and noticed a lot of trees covering the landscape. The grass was green and cut. Sunlight barely entered through the trees and I saw people walking about, not realizing where we came from. What we didn't know was that one of the members of the Final Five was expecting us to arrive.

"We'll finally get the power we need to resurrect the Galactic Dragon once more, even if I must make a few sacrifices." a feminine voice replied softly.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope this chapter was enjoyable to read, and don't forget to review!


	2. The Dread of the Final Five!

Author's Notes: The only thing cheering me up today is that the Duel Tower Saga will conclude this Saturday, and I have to wait 3 weeks for the Doma Saga to begin. Not much is given away about this season, and I have no idea if some changes are done, like names.

Anyway, disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Nick who does belong to Phoenix727. Here's Chapter 2.

* * *

Chapter 2: The Dread of the Final Five!

All seemed silent in this calm and relaxing park. The trees were bathed in the blazing sun, and everything was peaceful. I looked around, and saw no signs of anything wrong. Artemis and the other Guardians watched cautiously for any deceiving activity, but my friends realized nothing was wrong.

There seemed to be nothing that could pose as a threat, but I why do I feel that someone is watching us? The wind began blowing, and Artemis was shaken by it. She scanned the area and her eyes shifted to a nearby tree. Could she have seen something?

Artemis took out her staff, and pointed it towards the tree. The other Guardians noticed what she was doing, and approached closer to her. Artemis edged closer to the tree, and then she sliced through the tree with the sharp part of the staff's blade.

"Did you have to do that?" an angered voice shouted.

Someone fell to the ground from the fallen tree, and faced us. His gray eyes were transfixed on Artemis's action as he brushed some leaves from his black hair. He appeared displeased as he glared at her.

"Uranus, what were you doing on that tree?" Artemis asked, crossing her arms.

"I thought it was one of the Final Five, not that I wasn't expecting you all to be here!" Uranus explained. He quickly took notice of the others with her.

Artemis pulled Uranus aside, and they talked in whisper. Uranus seemed baffled and he began arguing with her. They both fought speaking in a different language.

"What are they speaking?" Tea asked.

"It's Latin." Nick answered.

"How did you know?" Mercury replied.

"I was taught Latin along with a few other languages, like Japanese, Italian, Mandarin and Egyptian." Nick said.

"You two can stop arguing now!" Jupiter pleaded.

"Just because Pluto is not here," Artemis began. "Doesn't mean you can decide whether or not I should have brought the mortals here with us!

"You know how dangerous the Final Five are!" Uranus argued. He looked ready to tear her to pieces based on his infuriated expression. "They weren't called the Judges of Demise for nothing. They can and will potentially do everything in their power to harm the mortals."

"Do they ever fight like this?" I asked.

"And I thought Mars was the hot-headed Guardian," Nidoki said nervously. "I have only seen Uranus quarrel with Pluto. Those two don't seem to mix all that nicely."

"Just how did the conversation change subjects?" Atem questioned.

"I guess Uranus was the one who brought the new subject into play." Gaia concluded.

"Finish this now, or the Final Five will waltz in and take the power of Ra!" Luna interrupted as she appeared.

"All right! I'll end this argument!" Uranus yelled, throwing up his arms in defeat.

"Oh, no, you two may continue," a voice said out of nowhere.

I looked up to find whose voice it belonged to and I noticed someone in the treetops. A young girl stood on one of the branches of a tall tree, her green eyes glared at us whilst her sandy-brown hair waved in the breeze. The surrounding branches were moving as if she enchanted them to do her bidding. She jumped off the branch and walked towards us, the branches around her began following.

"The name's Stella, and unlike those pitiful Guardians with you, I don't use an alias name," Stella introduced. She cast her eyes towards Artemis. "Long time, no see, beloved _princess_. I'm just itching to play with your new toys!"

Artemis stepped back. She drew out her long staff in preparation of a fight.

"You all can't overpower me when I have the power of all the plant life here, and it's those mortals I have my eye on!" Stella replied.

Suddenly the branches began moving and they picked us up by our ankles. The Guardians saw this but they realized a wall of branches had blockaded them from helping us. I struggled to become free, but I was unable to break through. I noticed my friends were in trouble and then I felt something sting me.

I winced once I looked at my arm, and saw it was bleeding. The branches appeared razor-sharp and if we remain trap more longer, we will probably be sliced to death. I heard something cut through the branches around me and I fell down to the ground. I looked up and noticed it was Nick who managed to break through the branches with his sword. He freed the others and he cut down the wall that blocked the Guardians from us.

Stella was shocked once she saw us, and she looked angrily at the Guardians. They were fighting off the branches, and then I began to breath heavily. My friends were feeling the same way, and it seemed Stella was surprised by this change in the air.

"I... don't understand... what's wrong with me..." Joey complained as he panted uncontrollably.

Artemis and the other Guardians appeared fine. I realized the reason for the sudden change. It was Uranus who summoned his power. He reached an arm at the approaching branches which sprang to life by Stella's command. They froze instantly, and Stella looked displeased. Artemis was kept distracted by cutting down the branches with her staff as she was protecting Jupiter. Nidoki produced her staff and sliced through the countless branches.

"If only my thunder attacks could work on these nuisances!" Jupiter cried loudly.

"I just wish Mars were here!" Artemis yelled. "We really need his fire attacks!"

"We should have alerted Mars!" Nidoki complained as she swiped a branch away that was close to piercing her skin.

"They're… going … to need… help!" Tea said shakily.

"It appears that the mortals will likely freeze to death if you continue attacking, Guardian of the Void!" Stella taunted Uranus.

"Stella's right!" Mercury said to Uranus. He stood by Gaia and directed her where to shoot her attacks.

"That's correct," Stella continued. "You can't risk the mortals' lives, and you have two useless Guardians with you as well."

"You know… she's… getting on… my nerves!" Nick yelled out.

"Unless… you… have a… better… plan, Carlstrom!" Kaiba spat.

"Uranus, what will we do?" Nidoki asked.

"I have to stop my attacks!" Uranus decided. "As a Genesis, it's still my duty to protect them!"

He stopped his attacks as Stella smirked at him. Uranus looked as though he were defeated, and the other Guardians sustained their attacks on Stella's persistent strikes. She was staring at me carefully, and Artemis turned around, her eyes widened in fear.

"Too bad the runt has no one to protect him," Stella replied as she directed one the branches to attack me

Everyone realized what was going on, and I couldn't move for some reason. That's when I noticed the trees' roots had prevented me from escaping. I tried to break the roots, but my hands were numb, and I could barely move them. The incoming branch became sharp as a needle and I closed my eyes to avoid the pain, but I didn't feel anything.

I opened my eyes and Artemis was in my way. The branch struck the right side of her body and she cringed from the agony she felt. Blood began flowing from her wound, and she slowly got up. Artemis clutched her gash as she removed the branch painfully. Her eyes were half-shut and she limped her way to the Guardians. Jupiter was already in tears as she ran to Artemis and helped her walk.

"Damn you…" Artemis said weakly to Stella.

"No! _Esto no puede suceder!_ This can't be happening!" Jupiter cried.

"We have no choice but to retreat!" Uranus decided.

"I don't think so!" Stella shouted as more branches began forming, and they were poised to attack.

"That's it!" Nick yelled out.

"Nick, be careful!" Tea whispered. "Stella will hear you!"

"You look familiar," Stella pondered. "Oh, yes, now I remember! You helped Artemis defeat that lunatic what's his name… Shadow Phoenix back in the Animus."

"How does every Guardian know?" Joey asked.

"News spreads quickly throughout the Animus," Gaia answered.

"Let me take care of this freak, and you all can escape!" Nick said.

"No, I'm not leaving you!" Tea protested.

"Tea, you have to go," Nick began. "I don't want you to get hurt, and besides, Artemis is injured."

"We have to trust what he says," Mercury replied as a warp-tunnel suddenly formed.

Luna appeared in spirit form, and she looked depressed as she saw Jupiter drag Artemis's body through the warp-tunnel. She was still bleeding and her eyes were nearly shut from the loss of blood. Atem followed them, and he too was saddened by the whole event. I came over to Tea, putting my hand on her shoulder.

"We must go…" I said sadly as tears formed in my eyes.

She looked at me and she turned back to Nick. He had his sword drawn, and he urged her to go. Tea's eyes were filled with tears as we walked to the warp-tunnel. Stella watched as we left and the warp-tunnel closed. The only one left was Nick and he was ready to fight her. She smirked and ordered the trees to attack.

We came back to the Guardian's home, and Jupiter rushed Artemis to the fourth building. Mercury assured us that Jupiter was taking Artemis to the infirmary, and I couldn't help but wonder if Nick could beat Stella. Tea was still crying as she went inside the building we were at before when we met the other Guardians. Nidoki looked at Uranus and she noticed he still had the look of defeat on his face. Gaia and Mercury made their way to the other building beside the one Tea entered.

Nidoki directed us to follow them, and we did. I couldn't believe what has just happened, and now Artemis was in critical condition. I hoped she would be alright, or I didn't know what would become of me. It was like I have known her my whole life, but that was not possible. I met her when I entered high school, and that was before the Millennium Puzzle was solved.

Whatever the Final Five planned to use the Millennium Puzzle for, I wouldn't allow them to revive the Galactic Dragon! The whole universe would be destroyed once its summoned back, and I was the only one to prevent that from happening!

* * *

Author's Notes: Does anyone wonder what happened to Pluto, Yukai, Apollo, Forseti and Orpheus? Just stay tuned and you'll find out for yourself, and as for Nick, you'll see what happened in the next chapter. Don't forget to review!


	3. Bitter Rivalry! The Legend of the Millen...

Author's Notes: I don't have much to say except here's Chapter 3.

* * *

Chapter 3: Bitter Rivalry! The Legend of the Millennium Dragons

After our encounter with one of the members of the Final Five, everyone, even the Guardians weren't acting as their usual selves. As I followed the others back indoors, I couldn't help but wonder if I should comfort Tea since Nick was not around. Yet, I felt that I must talk to the Guardians myself and try to find my answers.

I continued walking and went inside the house. My friends were silent as I saw my new surroundings. The second house the Guardians lived in was a lot bigger than the other one, and it had similar structures to it as well. I marveled at the classy designs, and the Guardians entered the spacious living room. My friends and I sat down on one of the leather couches as the Guardians sat on the other couch across from us.

I could tell they were still upset about what had just occurred, but I felt someone else was also here. I looked around to confirm my suspicions and nothing seemed to be out of place. My eyes caught a strange shadow that began to materialize right in front of us. Suddenly appearing from the shadows were five figures that looked familiar.

"Where have you all been?" Uranus asked angrily.

Pluto approached him, and he was no longer in Guardian form. He was instead in human form. His black trench coat waved as he met face-to-face with Uranus. Yukai appeared behind him, and he was wearing the same clothes he wore when we first met him. Followed by Yukai were Orpheus, Apollo and Forseti and they too were no longer in their Guardian form.

"You dare question where I have been?" Pluto scolded. "There were things that have to be done before anything else could go wrong!"

"Sure!" Uranus began. "If you haven't noticed, Artemis is badly injured and she's in critical condition!"

"Where's Nick?" Yukai interrupted, noticing one of us missing. We all looked at him sadly, and he seemed to have gotten the message. He turned to face Pluto and Uranus. "If you must know where we were, then I'll tell you," Yukai offered. "We were at the Forgotten Tomb, and fortunately Pluto was able to decipher the ancient legend told in the writing."

"Haven't you noticed we have to rescue Nick!" Tea cried out as she appeared.

"That mortal got caught..." Jupiter said sadly. She must have followed Tea back here.

"How do you know?" I questioned.

"Before... before Artemis fell into a coma, she foreseen Nick being captured by Stella and now he's their prisoner!" Jupiter replied weakly, tears fell from her eyes.

"No! She can't be in a coma!" I protested.

"It's true..."

"NICK! Why did he have to stay behind!" Tea wept.

"If only we knew!" Pluto growled, clutching his fists.

"Who knows what the Final Five will do with Nick!" Apollo said.

"I doubt they're going to keep him alive for long..." Orpheus spoke out. "There's another obstacle we can't seem to go through in the tomb, remember?"

"Yes, there are seven chambers in the Forgotten Tomb, and the only ones not opened are Nidoki's and Artemis's." Pluto concluded.

"How do you know it's their chambers?" Atem asked.

"On top of every chamber is a carving of each Millennium Item, and the one Yukai mentioned before was his," Pluto explained.

"That settles it!" Nidoki replied, gradually standing up. "Forseti, we shall go to the tomb!"

"Why can't you go by yourself?" Forseti bickered.

"Do you want your sister kidnapped by the Final Five?"

"Fine, I'll go!"

Nidoki and Forseti left the room immediately as Pluto and Uranus glared daggers at each other. What was wrong with those two?

"If it weren't for you, none of this would have happened!" Uranus argued.

"Uranus, why can't you end this rivalry and get on with your life?" Gaia yelled.

"Our lives were taken when we fought against Pluto during the Final Battle!" Uranus shouted. "We should have destroyed him when we had the chance!"

"Perhaps I should have destroyed you!" Pluto roared.

"Shut up!" I shouted.

Everyone became silent and Pluto and Uranus stared at me. They seemed surprised by my action.

"I think it's time to put the past behind you two, and think of a way to save Nick." I said. "And maybe we can find a way to wake Artemis up from her coma."

"I agree with Yugi," Tea stepped in. "Your fighting won't get us anywhere, and we have to start our first priority."

"The mortals have a point," Pluto decided.

"Whatever, then tell us this legend you translated." Uranus agreed.

* * *

Meanwhile in an unknown part of Animus, Stella was bringing an unconscious Nick back to her master's castle. She flew on dark green butterfly-like wings whilst her velvet, forest-green robes flailed in the air currents. She remembered how Nick became in the state he was now.

"Pathetic mortal," she muttered. "He didn't stand a chance against me, and luckily one of my spells knocked him out."

Stella arrived at the castle and walked through the gateway. She passed through countless passages until reaching her destination. Stella was surrounded by medieval architecture as she came upon her master's chamber. She was greeted by three other Guardians.

"Took you long enough to get back," a feminine voice replied.

The girl appeared from the shadows, gazing hazel eyes at Nick. She pushed a strand of black hair from her face as her crimson and yellow robes flapped as she walked towards Stella. Another Guardian stood before her.

"You brought a mortal here, why?" a masculine voice asked.

This being looked similar to the female Guardian, except he had gray eyes. His black robes were covered by tough-looking armor. The third Guardian approached the group.

"Stella, I doubt the master wanted you to bring back a mortal." the Guardian replied.

His green eyes stared at Nick as he brushed a hand towards his blond hair. The Guardian's blue and white robes billowed as their master appeared. The three dispersed and allowed their master to confront Stella.

The master had a sword hidden behind his back whilst his blue eyes glared at Stella.

"Athena and I think we should deal with those mortals and the Guardians since all Stella did was bring their friend here," the second Guardian spoke.

"Vulcan, you fool!" the other Guardian spat. "What makes you think you and your twin sister will win?"

"Do you have a better plan, Zephyrus?" Vulcan queried.

"Yes, do you?" Athena replied.

The green-eyed Guardian glared at the two. "Listen, I may want to fight against Artemis but that's not the only reason!"

"Of course not!" another voice shouted.

"Sonja, what are you doing here?" Stella whined.

The said Guardian approached them. "I want revenge, that's all!"

"Ah, master, what shall I do with the mortal?" Stella asked, carefully lifting Nick from the ground.

"Lock him up in the dungeons!" their master ordered. "Sonja, perhaps this mortal may be of some use to you."

"I already have the perfect plan to also deal with Artemis!" Sonja replied happily.

"I can take care of Artemis myself!" Zephyrus argued.

"Don't count on it. She'd overwhelm you easily due to her mastery of the wind." Zephyrus glared at that remark, too embittered to say anymore and preferring to fight her if necessary.

Stella began to walk away as did Athena and Vulcan. They all appeared nervous and disappeared from the chamber.

"Zephyrus!" their master scolded. "Let Sonja do her job, and I rather enjoy what's to come..."

* * *

Back on Earth, Pluto began discussing about the legend to us. Tea sat down beside me as Uranus watched warily of us. The other Guardians looked stressed out after all that happened.

"As you all know, there were three mighty dragons called the Millennium Dragons," Pluto began. "They are often referred as Phoenix Dragons because of the way they resembled these mythical beasts. You all have witnessed Ra the Golden Phoenix Dragon and its incredible power, but the other two are yet to be found."

"Does anyone recall when Apollo and I battled Pluto back in Animus, and suddenly this huge creature appeared out of nowhere?" Yukai interrupted.

"As a matter of fact, I remember!" Tea replied.

"Yugi and I have seen it as well," Atem said.

"That was when Kaiba and Joey were unconscious," I added.

"You won't believe what we found out about that particular Millennium Dragon!" Apollo yelled excitably.

"About that, um... why do you call them Millennium Dragons?" I questioned.

"The seven Millennium Items were derived from the very power of them and given to our grandparents Isis and Osiris," Orpheus answered. "Then they were passed down by our parents."

"Skyros is Forseti, Nidoki and my father," Yukai said.

"Apophis is Mercury's and my father," Pluto included.

"Horus is Apollo's, Artemis's and my father," Orpheus continued. "Selene was the only daughter, and she had family in Egypt which so happens to be the same bloodline as Atem's."

"That was what Artemis mentioned to me!" I yelled once I realized what she meant about her being my ancestor.

"I don't see a family resemblance..." Joey pondered.

"Actually there is," Yukai replied. Joey appeared confused. "It's not the similarity, it's their power within themselves."

"The Shadow magic!" Atem shouted. "That was passed down from generations!"

"Anyway, the Bronze Phoenix Dragon is said to have split into two spirits and that the Bronze Phoenix Dragon will be revealed when the Keepers of its soul are in trouble," Yukai continued. "Both Kaiba and Joey fit the description perfectly."

"NO WAY!" Joey spat.

"You're not kidding?" I asked.

Yukai nodded. "It's true, and even if you two don't like each other, just get use to it because you need to work together."

"We don't have to worry about Ra since its reincarnation is sitting right in this very room," Pluto said as he stared at me. "It's the Silver Phoenix Dragon we can't seem to locate..."

"Why is that?" I asked.

Pluto sighed. "The legend just says that the Keeper of the Silver Phoenix Dragon must unlock their pure heart, and that's all it says..."

"Perhaps Nidoki's chamber can divulge the information we're seeking." Atem replied.

Something told me that Artemis was the Keeper of the Silver Phoenix Dragon, but why? I did remember seeing her Ka back at her castle when we were ambushed, and I helped her to summon it. If only she were here...

"The legend goes on saying that the Galactic Dragon was the Millennium Dragons' greatest foe, and they defeated it by sealing its soul somewhere in the Underworld and its body within the vast universe," Pluto explained. "I happen to have located the Galactic Dragon's soul but I pray that the Final Five haven't found its body..."

"It's said that the Millennium Dragons will arise once again to stop the Galactic Dragon from destroying the universe they created, and they must band together when all is lost..." Yukai continued. "Part phoenix allows them to be reborn from their ashes, and part dragon allows them to seal all the greatest evils of the universe."

"What about the Silver and Bronze Phoenix Dragons' names?" I asked.

"Mesenet the Silver Phoenix Dragon, and Ammon the Bronze Phoenix Dragon, his name meaning 'hidden' in Egyptian." Pluto answered. "We found the names in my chamber, and that is all we uncovered."

The night soon came as I headed to the infirmary where Artemis was kept. I sat beside her bed and held her hand. It felt cold and lifeless, but I didn't want to let go. Life support machines were hooked up to Artemis and only the rhythmic beeps from the machines were heard. Artemis's eyes remained shut and she looked peaceful as she was breathing.

Pluto and Yukai were watching sadly, and they soon walked away. Probably Artemis's coma must have hit them hard since they knew her for nearly many centuries and they would never have expected this to happen to her.

"Artemis, please you must wake up..." I whispered softly as tears fell from my eyes.

I looked out the window and noticed the moon was waxing, which meant there will be a full moon in a couple of days. Artemis's powers were strongest during the full moon and she became weak when it was the new moon. I eventually fell asleep, not knowing Sonja was watching the whole time.

"Poor runt..." she replied. "Too bad his girlfriend won't remember a thing after I'm finished altering her memories and dreams!"

Sonja suddenly disappeared as I stirred from my slumber. I opened my eyes, and realized that the window was unlocked. I shivered from the cold night air and walked over to close it. Before I did I glanced around, and saw nothing. I walked back and fell asleep in my chair.

What I didn't know, Sonja was already inside Artemis's mind and changing everything that Artemis kept in her mind. I continued to sleep as Sonja's job was complete and she left Artemis's mind. I trembled in my slumber, but I shook off the feeling. Something told me I shouldn't let my guard down on Artemis, and that she could possibly become evil.

* * *

Author's Notes: I didn't think I would actually write something like this. That's it no more writing after I watch Smallville. Review!


	4. The Day Off: Double Challenge of the Fin...

Author's Notes: This chapter should be amusing and time for the disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Nick who is the property of Phoenix727. Here's chapter 4!

* * *

Chapter 4: The Day Off: Double Challenge of the Final Five!

The morning sun stirred me from my sleep as I opened my eyes. Artemis was still in her coma, and I couldn't help but wonder what's going on in her mind. I got up from my chair and left the room. I walked silently down the corridor until I bumped into Jupiter.

She was carrying some supplies to a nearby storage room, and they were all now lying on the floor. I helped her pick up the supplies and bring them to the storage room.

"So she's still not awake?" Jupiter asked.

"No," I said sadly.

She gently placed the items on the shelves as I did the same. Jupiter seemed relieved from her task as we made our way out of the storage room. We continued walking towards the outside. The sunlight gleamed in my eyes, and I lifted my hand to shade them. The summer heat felt unbearable, and I followed Jupiter to the house.

Mercury came out and he didn't seem pleased about the humidity. He wiped his face of sweat, and he quickly noticed Jupiter and I approaching. Pluto appeared, but the heat seemed to have not bothered him.

"Has anyone seen Kiki?" Pluto asked.

"She was being watched by those mortals." Mercury answered.

"Did you say 'mortals'?" Pluto responded weakly, his voice sounding uneasy.

"Yeah, Serenity, Mokuba and Tristan were watching her," I replied. "Is that a problem?"

"You don't know my sister!" Pluto yelled. "Kiki, get yourself over here or else!"

"Relax, Zack, I'm still here!" Kiki appeared from out of the first house.

Serenity followed her, but where were Tristan and Mokuba? Pluto looked at her nervously.

"Where's Mokuba and Tristan?" Jupiter asked.

"I don't think you want to know," Kiki giggled.

"If any harm has come to those mortals, you are so going to be grounded!" Pluto shouted angrily.

"Fine, if you must know!"

Kiki quickly ran back to the house, and reappeared moments later carrying two rather strange-looking items. I glanced at what she brought and everyone's eyes widened with shock. It turns out that Mokuba and Tristan were wrapped in bandages that were often used to cover a sprain body part.

"So that's what happened to those!" Jupiter said out loud.

"What sort of game were you playing with them?" Pluto replied tensely.

"We were just playing 'How-To-Mummify-A-Mortal'!" Kiki answered happily.

Both Mokuba and Tristan were squirming about, trying to break through the bandages. Pluto and Mercury sweatdropped as me and Jupiter couldn't help but laugh.

"I had so much fun playing this game!" Serenity exclaimed.

Joey and Kaiba came outside, and realized what was going on. They were shocked to see what had gone on while we left Serenity, Tristan and Mokuba alone with Kiki. Joey suddenly began to laugh while Kaiba tried to free Mokuba from his bondage.

"Um, Mercury, why don't you take Kiki with you and Jupiter to the Marina while I handle this," Pluto suggested.

"The Marina?" I questioned.

"That's right, you don't know what that is," Mercury replied. "Since we live on an island, we are surrounded by the Atlantic Ocean and we have a lot of beaches around here but we also have ports for fishing boats."

"The Marina is where people come to fish with their fishing boats, and sometimes do aquatic sports in the water," Jupiter explained.

"Maybe you should come with us, Yugi," Mercury said. "It should help to take your mind off the events we have witnessed."

"Should I?" I pondered.

"Just go, partner!" Atem called out as he approached us. "We all need a break once in a while."

"Then I will!" I agreed. "How are we to get there?"

"There's no way we're using the warp-tunnel since the mortals will see us," Jupiter said.

"Can't any of you drive?" I asked.

"Gee, we love to but... Um," Mercury responded, sounding a little nervous. "Trust me, you don't want neither Pluto or I behind the wheel. We're kinda... 'crazy' while driving."

"Perhaps Mark would want to take us!" Kiki recommended.

"He is coming over to pick up Kiki but I'll ask him," Pluto replied.

"Ask me what?" a voice said.

We turned around to face a man with similar blue eyes to Pluto, and he also had black hair. He was wearing a black denim jacket, a white shirt and blue work pants. He stared at us with a confused look.

"Mark, you're here!" Pluto yelled in surprise. "What took you?"

"Sorry I'm late. There's was so much traffic when I was driving on the highway because of the convention in Manhattan," Mark explained.

Mercury approached his brother. "We have a favor to ask of you."

"What is it?"

"Well, we were wondering if you could assist us with a little problem we have,"

"Let me guess, you want to borrow my car?" Mark concluded. "I would let you but my van is filled with tons of materials I bought to do some repairs, and there's not enough room."

"Actually, they're welcome in using my car!" Pluto said, digging through his pockets to find said item.

"Why can't you take them?" Mark scolded.

"If they value their lives, I wouldn't suggest that item," Pluto defended. "You know I don't follow the speed limit."

Pluto handed Mark the keys to his car. Mark and Kiki headed to the garage as Mercury and Jupiter followed.

"Well, I guess I'll be seeing you all later!" I said joyfully.

I waved good-bye as I ran after the others and the garage door began to open. Mark climbed into the driver's seat and turned on the ignition.

"What side do you want to take?" Mercury asked.

"I think I rather go in the back." I said as I followed Kiki and Jupiter.

Mark and Mercury stared at me with baffled looks. They both went into the car, and Mark started to drive out of the garage. I gazed at many homes that surrounded the streets and the town itself wasn't too bad, unlike in Domino where you find thugs and criminals around the streets. This town was peaceful and it felt strange being here.

It took us about 20 minutes to get to the place that Mercury and Jupiter mentioned earlier. As we arrived Kiki opened the passenger window as the salty sea air felt muggy. The car was parked beside the nearby boardwalk, and we stepped out to feel the sea breeze.

I looked around to see that there were many boats floating about in the water and people were either walking on the boardwalk or fishing. Little did we know, our break was going to be disturbed.

"Athena, this is a bad idea!" Vulcan whined to her.

"Don't tell me you're afraid of two Titans and three mortals?" Vulcan yelled annoyingly.

"No, it's just that this is Mercury's turf, and his water abilities are strongest here," he reminded. "Anyway, Mercury is no longer a Titan, he's now a Genesis."

"Damn, I forgot about that!" Athena responded. "Well, if they think they're on a vacation break, then we'll have to crash it, won't we?"

"I like the way you think!"

"That's because I have the brains and you don't."

"Hey, that wasn't very nice to say to your twin!" Vulcan yelled angrily.

"Let's just go after them!"

We walked around the boardwalk, gazing out into the ocean. I watched the way people were fishing and most seemed creative. Not many of them had fishing rods, so instead they used fishing line and tied it to the poles that supported the boardwalk.

"I remember there use to been more people out here, don't you, guys?" Jupiter replied.

"It's because of the fear of water pollution," Mercury responded furiously. "This year, some beaches around here were closed because of cases of pollutants found in the water. I hate it when the mortals don't take care of the waters surrounding this island. Without it, this island would become uninhabitable."

"I remember coming here with Artemis and a few of the others a few years ago, and we would fish for crabs in the water," Jupiter reminded. "We only used fishing line and raw chicken to catch the crabs, and sometimes we leave empty-handed."

"Those were fun times until we found out who we truly were…" Mercury said sadly. "It wasn't until we were 14, did we realize we were actually the reincarnations of the Guardians."

"That was when Father got into that fight with Zack!" Kiki cried out.

"Don't remind me…" Mark said. "It's bad enough that Mother passed away but Zack has always hated Father."

"Artemis and Gaia were trying to help Pluto cope from his mother passing away but his true colors were soon revealed," Jupiter continued. "He became more cold-hearted, even towards Artemis. He thought she was weak but he was wrong. Artemis's powers were slowly awakening, and she proved to him she was strong!"

"What a touching story," a feminine voice said.

Athena and Vulcan appeared out of nowhere, and where we were standing was covered in a thick fog. Jupiter and Mercury quickly transformed to their Guardian forms as Kiki, Mark and I stood back.

"You two have some nerve to interrupt our break!" Jupiter mused.

"Well, our master has not ordered us to do this!" Vulcan said.

"You idiot!" Athena shouted. "You had to tell them!"

"It's not my fault! It was your idea!"

"What? Why I never!"

We all sweatdropped as Mercury and Jupiter stared at them with embarrassed looks. Both Vulcan and Athena continued to argue for another five minutes, and then they dispersed.

"As Guardian of Wisdom," Athena began.

"And as Guardian of Will," Vulcan replied.

"We want to battle the Guardian of Water and the Guardian of Thunder in a double fight!" they said together.

"Are they serious?" Mercury protested.

"I think not!" Jupiter said. "If we fight them, we'll surely lose in this double fight!"

"So you two know of our fighting style," Athena pondered. "When Vulcan and I are together, no one can beat us!"

"They're going to need help!" I yelled.

I noticed Mark was dialing on his cell phone. What was he up to? I came closer to him to hear whom he was speaking to.

"Zack, you better get over here at once!" he said. "These two Guardians who call themselves Athena and Vulcan are getting ready for a battle, and it seems Kelly and Ceaser will lose to them!" He soon hung up as the battle started.

Jupiter summoned her powers of lightning and shot the deadly bolts directly at Athena. I realized that the attack was being pulled away from their target by Vulcan who was attracting the lightning towards him. I noticed that he was controlling the magnetism in the air and he redirected the attack to Mercury.

"Mercury, watch out!" Jupiter warned.

Mercury was too late as the backfired attack hit him, and he fell into the water. Jupiter was now alone to deal with Athena and Vulcan. She stared fearfully into the water, attempting to find Mercury. Jupiter was soon hit by one of Athena's attacks. It appeared she could control the power of the sun, and the heat beams made the battlefield feel humid. Jupiter fell onto the ground, and she laid there unconscious.

"They were no match for us!" Athena replied. "Now we will be taking Yugi, and we'll be on our way!"

"You still want Ra's power, don't you?" I yelled irritably.

Golden light began to swirl around me as Ra appeared beside me. Its roar echoed in the sky as it stared at Athena and Vulcan. They didn't seem too pleased about this. Suddenly tornadoes formed of water appeared and hit Athena. Mercury flew out from the water, staring angrily at the duo. Kiki and Mark dragged Jupiter's unconscious body away from us, and stayed somewhere far from the battle.

"Don't tell me that is Yugi's Ka?" Athena yelled in disbelief.

"What's wrong? You don't have any?" I taunted.

"Yugi, only the Millennium Guardians have the ability to do that." Mercury explained. "Now you two are in trouble!"

Athena stood beside Vulcan and suddenly a dark energy ball nearly hit them. I scanned the area and found Pluto had arrived. He seemed to have been the source of the attack. He was in his Guardian form and looked ready to fight.

"We can't face him! We'll get destroyed!" Athena shrieked as she fled. "We'll meet again! I assure you!"

"Same here!" Vulcan yelled as he followed her.

Mercury and Pluto came towards us as Ra disappeared. Jupiter was waking up, and she seemed surprised that the battle was over.

"I think it's time we got back home," Pluto said, folding his arms across his chest.

The thick fog was fading as he vanished into the shadows. Luckily thanks to the fog, the people around here didn't suspect a thing. Could we ever catch a break?

* * *

Meanwhile back at the Final Five's castle, Athena and Vulcan nervously walked up to face their master. He seemed furious with them, and Stella and Zephyrus were in the chamber as well.

"You fools!" their master yelled. "Not only could you not defeat Yugi and his friends but you two even embarrassed the Final Five by running from battle!"

"But Pluto was there and he -" Athena tried to explain.

"SILENCE! I will give you two one more chance. Now leave my sight!"

Athena and Vulcan left the chamber, leaving Stella and Zephyrus to be with their master. They were surprised by his outburst and they quietly faced him.

"Stella, has Sonja completed her first task?" their master asked.

"Yes, Artemis will wake up without knowing her memories have been tainted," Stella explained.

"And what about our prisoner?"

"Sonja is trying her best to alter his memories," Zephyrus said.

"Oh, really…"

Deep within the dungeons, Sonja had a tough time with Nick. She was becoming furious with him, and she was plaguing him with his worst memories. Ones that even he didn't want to remember.

"Well, mortal, it seems this 'friend' Tobias was trying to kill you but you managed to survive," Sonja mused and she continued looking through his mind. "I see… afterwards you attended Duelist Kingdom, and attempted to win the prize money to rebuild your family's company but instead you gave away that chance to help Yugi and his pathetic friends."

Nick slowly opened his eyes. He looked bruised and he had a few cuts around his body. His sword was in the possession of Sonja, so he couldn't make an escape.

"What are you trying to do?" Nick said weakly.

"Just altering those memories of your friends, and don't worry, Artemis will be joining you," Sonja explained. "I didn't know that a mortal like you could contain all these awful memories."

"Whatever you're doing, it won't work!" Nick declared.

"You foolish mortal, you have no clue what type of magic I possess!"

Sonja continued her task as she toyed around Nick's memories. Zephyrus was hiding behind the doorway leading into the dungeon. Then he walked away, ignoring what was going on.

"Everything seems to be going according to plan but will this work?" Zephyrus said to himself. "Only time will tell…"

* * *

Author's Notes: This was one weird chapter! You know, Athena and Vulcan remind me of Jessie and James from Team Rocket for some reason… Great, the next thing that will happen is they're going to have their own motto. Lady Jupiter and I came up with this chapter from the episode of Pokemon called 'A Way Off, Day Off'. Well, review!


	5. Yugi's Vision! New Trials of Loyalty Beg...

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Nick who belongs to Phoenix727. Well, Chapter 5 begins!

* * *

Chapter 5: Yugi's Vision! New Trials of Loyalty Begin!

We managed to come home safely, and Mercury, Jupiter and I bid our good-byes to Mark and Kiki. I wasn't too sure if I heard what Kiki said before they left, but it seemed she was coming back sometime tomorrow to continue playing with Serenity, Mokuba and Tristan. We finally went inside as I noticed the sun setting for the night. Jupiter stared out into the waxing moon, and she sighed.

She made her way inside the house as did Mercury. I wonder what Jupiter was thinking… Could it be about Artemis? The only thing I wanted to do was sleep, and luckily the Guardians supplied my friends and I some of the extra rooms they had.

"Are you sure you want to go sleep now, partner?" Atem asked, as I was about to exit the living room.

"It's been a long day," I said.

"Just let him go." Pluto replied as he entered the room. "He should have a good night's sleep."

I headed down the lonely hallway, and opened the door to one of the rooms that I was to sleep in. I went in and locked the door. The moonlight was shining in the room, and I fell onto the furry fabrics of the bed. I grabbed a pillow and slowly closed my eyes. It didn't take me too long to finally fall asleep.

_I had no idea why I was running, but I was compelled to keep going. I reached a cliff side that reached towards the ocean. I was probably in the Animus because this place looked similar to the one in Artemis's past._

_I turned around to come face-to-face with a city I was unfamiliar with. The city was in flames, and I heard terrifying roars echo through the night sky. I looked around and my eyes widened in shock. The Galactic Dragon and the Winged Dragon of Ra were destroying everything that crossed their paths._

_I thought the Guardians were supposed to be here protecting Animus, but I didn't see any of them in sight. Then I noticed someone in the distance. Her long hair waved and her silver Egyptian robes billowed in the wind. The girl slowly turned in my direction, and she was smiling! The girl was Artemis! How could this be?_

_"Some things are not what they appear…" Artemis said._

The dream began fading away as I awoke in a cold sweat. Was that dream, a vision or a warning? The Millennium Necklace on the side table was glowing, and it could only mean one thing. That the dream was to come true, but will it? The Millennium Necklace couldn't predict the outcome of a Millennium Item holder. Could Artemis betray us? I just hope it doesn't happen.

I woke up late in the morning as I read the clock beside the bed. It read 9:57 AM. I quickly got out of bed, and dug through the black bag that carried my spare clothes. Luckily the Guardians planned ahead, and brought our clothes, or the ones we're currently wearing might become worn-out in the battles-to-come.

I took out a black T-shirt, blue jeans and a pair of black boots. I didn't remove my neck belt or the wristbands. I finally put on my new clothes and brought out my leather belt that held my deck. Something told me I was going to need my deck in the near future. I unlocked the door and rushed out the room. The others were already in the living room, but the Guardians were nowhere to be found. Where have they gone?

Meanwhile back at the Final Five's castle, Zephyrus was wandering around the dungeons, and he decided to give Sonja a little visit. She was still altering Nick's memories and it took her longer than she planned.

"I never thought that this mortal's mind would be so complicated!" Sonja groaned as she noticed Zephyrus enter the room.

"Every mortal is different," Zephyrus replied.

"Yes but Artemis's mind was easier to manipulate than him!"

"That's because her mind is now weak and vulnerable," he explained. "A Guardian's mind is normally too strong to penetrate but when weakened, they are easier to control. This mortal's mind is strong for some reason…"

Nick's eyes slowly opened, and his vision seemed blurry. He looked at Sonja and Zephyrus, and they noticed him. Sonja sat down on the cold floor as Zephyrus stared at Nick. "Phoenix… Is that you?" Nick asked weakly.

Zephyrus turned to face Sonja. She calmly stood up and walked up to him. "I hate to say this but he thinks you're that spirit that used to dwell within himself," Sonja replied. "I have seen memories of this Phoenix when he takes over this mortal's body. He sort of resembles you."

"If he has a spirit living in his mind, how come we haven't seen him?" Zephyrus questioned. "The mortal would have already made his escape."

"Probably from fatigue…" Sonja pondered. "I guess the fight with Stella must have drained him of his energy, perhaps that's the reason."

"Whatever you have planned for me, it won't work!" Nick exclaimed.

"Don't count on it, mortal!" Sonja argued. "Maybe after I'm done with you, the master will command you to kill that girlfriend of yours, and Artemis is slowly slipping into the darkness herself."

"I would never harm Tea!" Nick yelled. "And I know Artemis and I would never betray our friends!"

"You have no idea how many centuries Artemis has suffered, and she is easily drawn to the darkness." Sonja continued. "You, on the other hand, have so many horrifying memories that you will be consumed by the darkness once I'm done with you! You'll still kill Tea, and perhaps Artemis will destroy her love, Yugi!"

"That is what the master had planned, right?" Zephyrus asked nervously.

"That's correct," Sonja answered.

"Your master is just as demented as Pluto was!" Nick shouted. He struggled in his bonds.

"I just had enough from you!" Sonja said irritably. "It's time I finished my job!"

Zephyrus left the room as Nick's yells echoed through the corridors. He seemed to have something on his mind. "Phoenix... why does that remind me of something?" he contemplated. "What that fool Sonja doesn't know is that Artemis and I go way back… When I first fell in love with her, and I desired her power…"

Back in the Mortal World, the others and I were looking all over, trying to find the Guardians. It didn't seem like them to just leave without telling us.

"I wonder where they could be," I said worriedly.

"When I got up, they were not here." Tea replied.

Then the door to the front yard began to open. We walked over quietly, and I noticed no one was there. Maybe whoever entered was already inside.

"Are you expecting anyone?" a female voice asked.

Everyone nearly jumped as we saw a girl with green eyes and brown hair, her bangs dyed the color green. Another person approached her. He had black eyes and black hair, and he seemed to have a muscular build.

"Ceres, Mars, where have you been?" Luna asked angrily as she appeared in her spirit form. She then directed her attention to us. "This is Ceres, Guardian of Nature and Mars, Guardian of Fire."

"Where are the other Guardians?" Atem questioned.

"They received this urgent message from Matt Blair, the leader of the Trinity, and they left all left without saying a word."

"That's the reason they sent us," Ceres said. "They were concerned about your safety, and we were the only ones available."

"Neptune should be stopping by later in the day but I wonder what those other Titans are doing!" Mars replied furiously.

"Ignore him. He thinks of ridiculous things!" Ceres assured. "I have heard that Artemis is in a coma, right?"

"You're right," I answered sadly.

Ceres noticed my depressed look. "Don't worry, she may wake up soon. Why don't we go outside to get some fresh air?"

We all headed through the doors, as the weather seemed better than yesterday's humidity. The skies were clearer and the sun beamed in my face. Suddenly I heard a ring. Ceres took out her cell phone and answered.

"WHAT?" she yelled in surprise. "We'll be on our way!" She hung up and turned to Mars.

"What's wrong?" Joey asked.

"Jupiter called and she says that Zephyrus has appeared in Relic City!" Ceres warned. "The Millennium Guardians fear that he will destroy the Forgotten Tomb, and Forseti and Nidoki need help!"

"Then what are we waitin' for?" Joey exclaimed.

"A few of you have to stay behind," Mars said.

"He's right! We don't want to endanger your lives!" Luna replied.

"I'm staying!" Tea decided.

"You sure?" Atem asked.

"Yes."

"Ryou, Bakura, Serenity, Mokuba and Tristan must remain here!" Luna continued. "I don't want you all getting hurt!"

They all agreed, even Bakura complied for some reason. What harm will he do anyway? He no longer had the Millennium Ring, which was now in the possession of Pluto. I realized that the warp tunnel began to materialize in front of us as Kaiba, Joey, Atem, Mars and Ceres approached it and went in.

"Luna, you're staying?" I asked.

"I must! Who knows what that tomb robber might do if we leave him alone with the others!" she responded.

I jumped into the warp tunnel as it began to close. The trip wasn't too long, and we landed on soft ground. I opened my eyes and I saw an ancient structure in front of me. The Millennium symbol was on top of the door. This had to be the Forgotten Tomb!

"Need a hand?" a familiar Arabic-accented voice replied.

Nidoki helped me stand up as I realized the others made it. Joey somehow landed on top of Kaiba who was not too thrilled to be his soft landing. Kaiba pushed Joey off of him as he brushed off the dirt from his white trench coat.

"Where's Forseti?" Ceres asked Nidoki.

"He is dealing with Zephyrus!" she answered.

"I do believe Mars has gone off to aid him."

Then a crashing sound was heard throughout the whole area. Some trees were knocked down as we followed the sound. Nidoki's eyes widened as we noticed Forseti was lying on the ground. He was bruised all over and it seemed Mars was continuing where he left off with Zephyrus.

"Forseti, are you okay?" Nidoki pleaded as she hugged him.

"Sister, quit squeezing me!" Forseti said weakly.

"Oh, sorry!" Nidoki let go of him.

"What sort of powers does he have?" Atem asked, curiously wondering what Zephyrus was capable of doing.

A loud screeching sound was heard. A human-shaped being with long red wings appeared and was striking Mars at top speed. That monster reminded me of one similar in Artemis's deck. Now I know, it's Harpie's Brother! (Winged-Beast/ATK: 1800 DEF: 600)

"He can summon Duel Monsters!" Ceres replied. "But only Winged Monsters, like that one!"

Without warning I was picked up by strong claws, and I realized another of Zephyrus' monsters grabbed me. It was a large, brown bird with long wings. This was Monstrous Bird!

Ceres quickly changed into her Guardian form as she relentlessly was trying to catch up, but she was then stopped by another Winged Monster. It was a large, blue bird whose beak looked deadly. It was Wing Eagle. Atem watched helplessly as I was carried high into the sky. I could try freeing myself but then I would fall about 20 feet to my demise.

Meanwhile back in the infirmary, bluish-silver eyes were slowly awakening.

* * *

Author's Notes: I'm stopping here because I'm running out of ideas, but the next chapter should prove to be shocking. The past part Yugi was referring to in his dream was from chapter 16 of Pharaoh's Servant. Could Yugi's vision come true? Guess we'll have to wait and see. Please review!


	6. The Betrayal

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Nick who is owned by Phoenix727, but I own the OCs. Here's Chapter 6!

* * *

Chapter 6: The Betrayal

Artemis slowly got out from the bed as her eyes wandered around the room. She walked out of the infirmary, and strolled down the empty corridor. Artemis winced every time she moved, and she realized bandages were covered around her wound. Her eyes looked cold and dark and she finally made her way outside.

She noticed someone familiar approaching the door to the house, and the figure seemed blurry in her vision. Artemis stared at a nearby window, and saw Luna and Tea talking to the person at the front door. He had gray eyes and black hair and he was wearing a green T-shirt and blue pants. Artemis edged closer to the window to hear what they were saying.

"Take me with you," Tea asked the boy.

"Neptune, you think we should?" Luna questioned.

"It's too dangerous for a mortal like you to go," the boy named Neptune said.

"Please, the Final Five has kidnapped a friend of ours, and maybe we can get some answers if he's okay." Tea suggested.

"Fine," Neptune decided. "Tell the other mortals, you're going with me."

Tea disappeared into the hallway, and came back moments later. It seemed that Luna was staying with the others, and the warp-tunnel formed in front of them. Tea and Neptune dived in, and Artemis stumbled to the ground, clutching her wound. She felt weak from reading their minds and she managed to obtain information from them.

"Those people looked familiar to me…" Artemis pondered. "Who are they…?"

With that, she teleported herself in the direction Neptune and Tea went in the warp-tunnel. Artemis reappeared back in the Animon World and she continued walking.

Monstrous Bird still held its grasp on me, and I tried to struggle from its grip. No matter what I do, it won't let go. My attempts seem futile, and the Duel Monster took me to Zephyrus. Mars was trying to destroy Harpie's Brother, but the Duel Monster kept dodging his attacks by using its speed.

"Isn't there a way to defeat that monster?" Joey asked.

"There is but Mars is being too stubborn and he is only using his physical attacks on it," Nidoki contemplated.

"Mars, you idiot, use your head for once!" Ceres yelled as she was fighting Wing Eagle.

"Why don't you come up here and fight this bird! We'll see if you can devise a plan to defeat this monster while trying to avoid its speed attacks!" Mars complained.

Zephyrus noticed Monstrous Bird had brought me to him and he locked his eyes on me. He seemed too powerful to beat, and what will he do to me? He turned his direction at an approaching figure in the sky. I shielded my eyes from the sun and I realized it was another Guardian. It appeared as though she were carrying someone else with her.

"Sonja, why did you bring that mortal?" Zephyrus asked angrily.

"NICK!" I heard Tea's voice cry out.

"Tea, what are you doing here?" I queried as I saw her with another Guardian.

I glanced back at the Guardian named Sonja, and I noticed Nick was badly injured. He had some cuts and bruises, but it seemed he hadn't come to any more harm. Nick's eyes slowly opened and he instantly realized what was going on. Wait, something was not right with him…

"Nick, you're alright!" I said happily.

"Yeah but what are you doing up here?" Nick asked.

"Looks to me the Final Five are after Ra's power," I concluded. "The Guardians are having a hard time dealing with Zephyrus' monsters."

"Why can't you summon Ra then?"

"I would but I think that's what the Final Five are waiting for,"

"Guess it's time for me to summon my Ka,"

Suddenly appearing beside Nick was a large man with a cloak wearing skeleton-like armor, and his red eyes stared directly at Sonja. She arched her head in the direction of Nick's Ka. She tried to get Zephyrus's attention, and he faced her. His eyes widened to shock as the Ka knocked Sonja out of the sky and grabbed onto Nick.

"What the hell is that?" Forseti asked as he regained consciousness.

"Another of Nick's favorite monsters, its Invader of Darkness!" Tea cried contentedly.

Sonja collapsed to the ground and she didn't move. Zephyrus glared furiously at Nick and his Ka. He ordered Harpie's Brother to deal with him, and Mars wasn't pleased about this. Instead Zephyrus decided to fight against Mars.

"Well, finally!" Mars said. "I thought I was going to make roasted bird after I was done with it."

"I assure you that I'm more tougher than my minions," Zephyrus replied.

Harpie's Brother was easily destroyed by Invader of Darkness, and Nick commanded his Ka to destroy Monstrous Bird. Once it vanished, I was falling from the sky, but Ceres saved me in time before I met an early demise. She took me to the others and it seemed the threat of Wing Eagle was no more after she dispensed with it.

Nick approached us as Tea ran up to him, and hugged him. Neptune walked over to where Sonja landed and he was surprised she was no longer there. He was then knocked to the ground by Sonja.

"You think a mere mortal could defeat me, then you are terribly wrong!" Sonja yelled.

"Remind me not to get on that Guardian's bad side," Joey replied.

"Is there a reason why you brought King back?" Kaiba demanded. "It's strange that someone brings back their prisoner, even if they're of no use to you."

Could Kaiba be right? Nick should still be their hostage, and yet, it appeared they haven't done anything to him. Perhaps I should keep an eye on him...

"I'm being thoughtful for once, so that is why your friend here hasn't been destroyed," Sonja explained. "Besides, you should take that anger to Stella. She was the one who kidnapped him in the first place."

"SONJA!" a familiar voice shouted.

Everyone faced the source of the voice, and we were surprised to see Artemis. She had somehow awoken from her coma. Why did I feel she was no longer the same person we all once known? She staggered her way towards Sonja.

"Why is it that you and I always meet each other at inopportune moments?" Artemis questioned. "These mortals are not worth your time."

"Haven't you come to help these mortals?" Sonja bickered.

"No," Artemis answered.

Neptune got up, and he walked over to us. Mars and Zephyrus were continuing their fight. It seemed they had no idea of what was going on. Artemis smirked at us as she sauntered her way to Sonja.

"Even though we're rivals, doesn't mean we can't work with each other," Artemis said.

"What's the meaning of this?" Neptune demanded.

"You have betrayed me," Artemis answered. "All of you. My memories feel like a blur, and I can recall that everyone wanted me to be destroyed."

"How can you say that?" I cried in disbelief. "What has happened to you…?"

"The Artemis you once knew, is no longer here," she responded. "This is where we go our separate ways, and the next time we meet we will be enemies."

White light enshrouded Artemis and as it died down, her robes billowed and her bluish-silver eyes glared at us callously. She clutched her wound, and she immediately flew away to interrupt Mars and Zephyrus' fight. Artemis produced her staff and she knocked Mars to the ground. Zephyrus stared at her as Sonja watched in horror.

Mars crashed next to us as Ceres ran towards him. Neptune, Nidoki and Forseti came to Mars' aid. I gazed at Artemis with hurtful eyes, and she glanced back at me with a heartless look. Why was she doing this? That dream I had was coming true and there was no way I could prevent it from happening. Suddenly Zephyrus, Sonja and Artemis disappeared into thin air.

I couldn't fight back the tears forming in my eyes and I fell to the ground on my knees. I slammed my fist hard on the earth, and the others noticed. Yami was stunned by my action, and the Guardians watched sadly.

"Yugi, …" Tea said.

"He's been hurt…" Nick replied. "The Final Five has come across his weakness, and that is his heart…"

"Damn those bastards!" I muttered.

"Yug…" Joey responded. "Don't worry, Artemis can't have betrayed us."

"Her heart is too strong to be overcome by the darkness, and it may take time for her to rebuild the pieces of her memories…" Yami said calmly.

"This is a dark time we are confronting and there will be sacrifices that we have to make." Nidoki began. "It is time for you to face your destiny."

I looked up and I noticed Nidoki was pointing to the Forgotten Tomb. I stood up and walked over it. The Guardians already made their way inside and my friends followed. I stopped in front of the entrance, and stared out into the dark horizon.

"Artemis…" I whispered.

I promised that I would get you back to our side, and I would eliminate any who oppose us! The darkness couldn't control me, and neither should it control you! The Final Five will never obtain Ra's power, and no one will stop me!

* * *

Author's Notes: Did I just do that? Well now, Artemis has turned her back towards her friends and Yugi, and will she come back to the side of good? And what awaits Yugi in the Forgotten Tomb? Okay, let me stop being the announcer, and review!


	7. The Keepers of the Phoenix Dragons Disco...

Author's Notes: Not much to say but disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Nick who belongs to Phoenix727, but I do own the other OCs. Chapter 7 begins!

* * *

Chapter 7: The Keepers of the Phoenix Dragons Discovered!

I entered the Forgotten and I met up with the others. I couldn't believe what had just happened. Artemis switched sides, but all her reason was because we were going to betray her. That didn't make any sense! Was this some devious plot formulated by the Final Five? Unless they knew something that hasn't been realized by us yet.

The ancient structure of the Forgotten Tomb reminded me where Atem and I had our Ceremonial Battle to decide his fate. I won, but his task was said to be not complete by Artemis. Now I remembered! She predicted of new threats that required the help of Atem, but what was his role in this dark time? The dank and gloomy corridors felt abandoned for many years, or should I say centuries.

Nidoki and Forseti led us to a chamber that had the symbol of the Millennium Necklace on top of the doorway. We entered the chamber and the room was dark. Luckily Nidoki lit up a torch and it illuminated the entire chamber.

There were pictures depicting many ancient drawings, and I noticed Atem's eyes widened in astonishment. I turned in his direction, as did the others. What shocked him were the carvings on the wall. I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

Meanwhile Zephyrus, Sonja and Artemis returned back to the castle. Athena and Vulcan were waiting for them outside the castle walls. They were surprised to see Artemis with them.

"Have you two gone crazy?" Athena blurted out. "You brought a Genesis who happens to be our enemy!"

"Relax, she's on our side," Zephyrus assured.

They all entered the castle and made their way towards their master's chamber. He appeared to have been waiting for them.

"So your plan worked?" their leader pondered.

"Perhaps we can now destroy her…" Stella suggested as she appeared behind him.

"Stella, I may love you but your idea is the wrong thing to do," their leader said.

"But Artemis is a Genesis! Our enemy! Therefore she must be destroyed!"

"It's a foolish mistake we're going to make," Zephyrus muttered. "You only want her power…"

"How about you!" Stella hissed. "I recall that you wanted her power as well as Sonja!"

Sonja raised an eyebrow and snickered. "I know why Zephyrus doesn't want to destroy Artemis... He loves her."

"You have fallen for a Genesis!" Athena yelled out.

"What is going through that head of yours?" Vulcan replied in disbelief.

"I always knew you did," Artemis said softly.

Everyone turned in her direction. Artemis smirked as Zephyrus stared back at her. He had loved her ever since they first met many centuries ago, and Artemis had a feeling he did. The bad part was that Artemis never returned her feelings towards him for some unknown reason. It seemed now she was drawn to him more, like with me.

"Listen," Artemis said. "I don't want any harm to come to Yugi because I would like the pleasure in eliminating him myself!"

"WHAT?" Everyone except their leader cried out in shock.

"I have foreseen the events to come, and he would soon deceive me if I didn't leave him."

"Well, I will allow you to take care of him but you must do something for me in return…" their leader decided.

"What is it?" Artemis asked.

"Bring me Yugi, and after I take the power of Ra can you destroy him!"

"I will." She agreed.

"Dat can't be real!" Joey shouted in disbelief.

"Well, this has to be real, Joey." Nick said.

"This has to be another trick!" Kaiba spat.

"Actually it is the real deal," Forseti assured.

I got closer to the carvings and touched the cold stone. The carvings depicted images of the Phoenix Dragons, but also in human form. It indicated about the legend that Pluto and Yukai told us about.

Beneath the picture of Ra the Golden Phoenix Dragon was an image of what resembled me. The one next to it was of the Silver Phoenix Dragon and what appeared to be Artemis underneath it. The last one portrayed the Bronze Phoenix Dragon and beneath it seemed to be the likeness of both Kaiba and Joey. Was this true?

"Remember the Legend of the Phoenix Dragons that Pluto and Yukai told us?" Nidoki asked.

I nodded. "We know that I'm the reincarnation of Ra but these other two seem suspicious…"

"Don't you see?" Ceres replied.

"Artemis must be the Keeper of the Silver Phoenix Dragon, and these two mortals are the Keepers of the Bronze Phoenix Dragon." Forseti concluded.

"But does Artemis know?" Atem questioned.

"I doubt it," Nick replied. "Unless she's keeping it a secret…"

"Maybe she doesn't remember, like you, Yugi!" Tea contemplated.

"See, Pluto and Yukai were not lying," Nidoki said to Joey and Kaiba.

"Do you actually think I would believe this nonsense!" Kaiba protested. "Is there any proof?"

"There is," Atem said. "Back in Animus, when you and Joey were unconscious, the Bronze Phoenix Dragon appeared and it vanished after you two woke up."

"Dat's right!" Joey agreed. "I didn't remember how I got knocked out, and neither did you!"

"Do you think I'm still believing this?" Kaiba said. "How can we be the Keepers of the Bronze Phoenix Dragon? There is only one dragon."

"Its soul was separated into two, unlike the Golden and Silver Phoenix Dragons." Nidoki answered. "But the Keepers of the Silver and Bronze Phoenix Dragons have a difficult time summoning these powerful dragons. It may take up almost all their energy so they become unconscious."

Artemis was losing her strength when she was fighting Shadow Phoenix and Fenrir back at her castle in Animus. The only way she could summon the Silver Phoenix Dragon was with my help. How come she can no longer summon it?

"Is there another way that they can summon the Phoenix Dragons?" Nick asked. He appeared interested all of a sudden. That doesn't seem right…

"Well, we haven't gotten that information…" Forseti replied. "We believe that it may be found in Artemis's chamber."

"And you won't get that information after I'm through with you all!" a voice declared.

Stella was leaning on the entrance of the chamber. She was all by herself, and she merely smirked at us. Her jade staff was in her hand.

"You haven't come to kidnap me again, have you?" Nick joked.

Stella didn't seem to appreciate his remark. "Does it look like I want to?"

"No way you are destroying this sacred place!" Nidoki yelled angrily.

"Stella, you have two Genesis and three Titans to deal with, and you're the only member of the Final Five here!" Mars said. "There's no way you can beat us!"

"I think we may have bigger trouble dealing with them!" Neptune yelled, pointing towards five others with her.

Standing next to Stella were Zephyrus, Athena, Vulcan, Sonja and… Artemis! No, this couldn't be happening! I don't want to hurt the one I loved, and what if she wanted to hurt me? What was I going to do?

* * *

Author's Notes: I'm ending it here since I got some things to do before I start school. Anyway, please review!


	8. The Deadly Phoenix Mode! A Name Revealed...

Author's Notes: Guess I owe someone an explanation about the names for my characters. Well, I did borrow the idea of the Guardians' powers from Sailor Moon, but most of the names are based from the characters of mythology and of course, the planets. Anyway, disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Nick who belongs to Phoenix727, but I do own the OCs. Here's Chapter 8!

* * *

Chapter 8: The Deadly Phoenix Mode! A Name Revealed!

"Now if you lesser Guardians just step aside, we'll be taking Yugi, and destroying that tomb!" Stella demanded.

"How dare you refer to us as lesser Guardians!" Mars yelled angrily, feeling offended by the remark. "You are aware that me and Neptune aren't Titans!"

"Hey, I'm a Titan!" Sonja replied. She seemed angry at Stella as well.

I glanced over at Artemis, and she was staring at me. Did she really want to kill me and the others? I know she didn't want to, but something told me I have to watch her carefully. Tea was staring at Nick, and for a moment she seemed she was suspicious of him. Maybe she knew something was not right, like me.

"I thought we came here to eliminate those annoying Guardians for good, not argue with them!" Athena complained.

"Is that all what you wanted?" a voice taunted.

Appearing from the shadows was Pluto and he was in Guardian form. His sword was drawn, and Mercury seemed to have followed him as well. He emerged behind his brother, and he too was in Guardian form.

"Well, if isn't the twin brothers of Yin and Yang," Stella commented. "The dark half and the light half."

"Strange, only the Final Five would dare call us that," Pluto replied.

"And Mercury was also a part of you before you turned to the Dark Arts," Artemis said. "I remember it quite well, since I have seen what had become of you, and if weren't for your a certain someone in your life, you wouldn't be split into two at this very moment."

"They never seem to forget the past, do they?" Nick replied.

"Of course not," Luna's voice said behind us.

I turned around and noticed Luna's transparent body. She swiftly walked past us and confronted the Final Five. Her blue eyes were in shock when once she saw Artemis with them.

"Hikari, what is the meaning of this?" Luna asked.

Artemis didn't reply. She kept glaring at her dark half for a moment before moving towards Zephyrus. She pressed her head onto his chest, and Zephyrus held her in his arms. What was she doing? No way I didn't just see that!

"What is Artemis doing on _their_ side?" Pluto questioned, looking a bit perplexed.

"And isn't she supposed to be in bed?" Mercury asked, both giving each other baffled expressions.

"Artemis woke up thinking that we were betraying her," Tea explained.

"Care to tell us what has caused her to think that way?" Kaiba replied.

"Sonja!" Pluto growled. "Only her powers have the ability to alter her memories while Artemis was weak! If only I knew this was going to happen!"

"Hikari, you know we wouldn't want to put you in danger!" Luna pleaded.

Zephyrus released his hold on Artemis as she walked over to Luna. The two faced each other before Artemis turned her back away from her.

"Remember when you were betrayed by Pluto before you became a spirit and inhabited my body," Artemis reminded. "I know all of you want to kill me to obtain my powers!"

"You have it all wrong!" Mercury argued. "It was Zephyrus, Stella and Sonja who wanted your powers, not us!"

"Like I would believe you and Neko!" Artemis shouted.

"Neko?" I muttered to myself.

Luna suddenly froze from Artemis's statement. Why did Artemis call her Neko?

"Looks like you don't want to be reminded of your real name," Artemis sneered. "You can take care of them."

With that, the Final Five began to summon their powers as Artemis walked away. What has happened to her? Artemis was no longer acting as the person I once knew.

"Yugi, watch out!" Atem warned.

Stella enchanted the surrounding trees, and their deadly branches were aiming straight for me. Pluto quickly ran over to me and carried me away from harm. He took me to the others as his sword slashed through the branches. Mars and Neptune were dealing with Athena and Vulcan, and Mercury was fighting against Zephyrus and Sonja.

"Nidoki, Forseti!" Pluto called out. "Go to Gold City, and find Yukai!"

"Are you sure?" Forseti asked with concern. "You might need our help!"

"Just go!" Pluto yelled. "You three are the remaining rulers of this realm, and I don't want you two to get hurt!"

"We should go." Nidoki nodded as they flew away from the danger.

Nick unsheathed his sword and helped Pluto cut down the numerous branches. Luckily Atem summoned his Ka, the Dark Magician, and helped produce a barrier to protect me and the others from harm. Artemis watched from afar, and didn't seem pleased at all. She decided to step in.

Strong winds were blowing, and sharp blades cut through everywhere, striking any its path. Pluto, Mercury, Mars and Neptune were struck by the attack, as the Final Five and Sonja dispersed. Ceres couldn't help fight back her tears, and I realized Nick was unharmed. Shouldn't the attack have damaged him too?

"Nick's alright," Tea whispered.

"I don't get it, he should have been hurt as well," I mused.

"Yugi," Tea replied. "I fear Nick is not the same person we use to know."

"I know, and I think Kaiba has noticed too."

"What are we going to do?"

"Don't let Nick know about this."

Artemis continued her attacks, and the Guardians were having a hard time trying to deflect them. The deadly blades of wind were even breaking through the shield Atem and the Dark Magician created. I noticed Atem seemed to have been pushing his powers to his limits as the Millennium symbol on his forehead glowed brightly.

"I believe Pluto is about to have us retreat!" Ceres said.

"We can't give up!" I argued.

"Yugi, Artemis's powers even match that of Pluto's, and he's having a hard time fighting off her attacks!"

"Then I have no choice but to summon Ra!" I decided.

The Millennium symbol on my forehead began to glow as the golden dragon appeared. Its roars echoed in the sky as it descended. The Final Five stared in panic once they saw Ra. They must fear the power of Ra and what it was capable to do.

"Artemis, I'm sorry to have to do this!" I cried.

I ordered Ra to attack directly at her, and she didn't move at all. As Ra built up energy to attack, I had wondered if this was a wise choice to make. Finally Ra shot out yellow beams of light, but Zephyrus quickly came to Artemis's aid, and he took the direct attack from Ra. He fell in her arms as she glared at me angrily.

"No, she can't summon it!" Pluto protested.

"What's wrong?" Joey asked.

"You don't know Artemis too well," Ceres warned. "I believe she's about to combine her Ka with a move that is deadly to a Genesis!"

"What move?" Tea asked.

"Rage!" Ceres gasped. "It combines the anger, sorrow and vengeance of a Genesis, and the attack usually leaves them weak and defenseless. It's very powerful and it's the ultimate move on eliminating foes."

I looked over at Artemis and I saw a red glow emitted from her body. Luna seemed worried, and she quickly appeared behind us. She was directing us to get out of the way, but I realized I was unable to move. Luna saw this and rushed over.

"Oh, no!" Luna replied. "Artemis must be targeting you if you are unable to move!"

I glanced back at Artemis, and my eyes widened in shock. A huge, fiery bird appeared behind her, and its red eyes were locked on me. This can't be Artemis's Ka! This is the Winged Dragon of Ra's Phoenix Mode!

"Leave me!" I said.

"I rather sacrifice my life again than continue living on in this world!" Luna bickered. "Artemis shouldn't have called me that name!"

"You mean 'Neko'?"

"It reminds me of my real name, Luna is just part of it…"

The Winged Dragon of Ra's Phoenix Mode began flying over to us, and I shielded my eyes from its fiery blaze. Ra couldn't move to defend me, but something blocked the Winged Dragon from attacking. I looked up, and Obelisk was protecting me and Luna. Artemis's Ka was able to destroy it, and then it vanished. The amount of damage went directly to Pluto who fell to the ground on his knees, and Artemis fell as well.

Ra disappeared as I sensed another presence was around. I didn't know where it was coming from, and a glint of metal caught my eye. Someone was watching us, and he was hidden in shadow. Suddenly a bolt of lightning shot down from the sky and it was aimed for me. Mercury hurried towards me and he took the attack. Everyone stared in shock as Mercury was hit, and he fell unconscious. Vulcan and Athena picked up Artemis and Zephyrus as Stella and Sonja flew over to the shadowed being. The metal appeared to have been a sword in the owner's hand, and he and the rest of the Final Five vanished.

Pluto stood up, and he staggered his way towards Mercury. He was covered in mild bruises and cuts, but appeared fine. His blue eyes turned to anger as he picked up an unconscious Mercury from the ground.

"That attack was meant for me…" I whispered softly.

The others made their way to us and were shocked to see Mercury's condition. Pluto's expression was stolid, and he stood up, carrying Mercury's limp form.

"Yugi, if you did take that attack, you wouldn't be awake at this moment," Tea explained.

"That's what _he_ wanted…" Luna said.

"That bastard!" Pluto growled. "He won't get away for the crime he has just committed! I will have my revenge, SEIRYU!"

* * *

Author's Notes: You know it's strange that I was being asked about the names, and now the leader of the Final Five's name has been revealed. Also does anyone know Luna's real name? There were some hints about it, and why did Artemis refer to Luna as Neko? I hope you know the meaning of this word because it sort of gives away Luna's name. Anyway, I have school tomorrow, and I will be unable to update like I usually do, but I should be able to post Chapter 9 sometime this week. I believe it will be a song chapter, and I plan to put in another song chapter and a duel later on in Dark Crisis.


	9. Haunted

Author's Notes: Well, I have time after school to update, and this is a song chapter. The song is from Evanescence called Haunted, so this should sound dark. Now the disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the lyrics. This chapter has been separated into two point of views, like I said in my Author's Notes in Chapter 1. It's in Artemis and Yugi's point of view. Well, here's Chapter 9.

* * *

Chapter 9: Haunted

_Long lost words whisper slowly to me  
__Still can't find what keeps me here  
__When all this time I've been so hollow inside  
__I know you're still here_

**Artemis' POV**

How many more allies will my foes lose? They don't know what they're up against. For some reason I pity the losses, but I cannot be thinking this!

I slowly recovered from my last encounter with the mortals and the Guardians. Poor Neko… She can't face the facts that her past will forever haunt her. Even Yugi was surprised to see me, and at the moment I have left the Final Five's castle.

Zephyrus is in bed right now, and I'm feeling mixed emotions between him and Yugi. There's only one way to find out whom I really love, and I must go back to the Mortal World!

I opened a warp-tunnel and managed to appear back at the Guardian's home. I gaze up into the starry night and the moon is near to being full. I wander around, and found myself at the infirmary. I looked at a nearby window and noticed Mercury was in bed, still unconscious. Pluto was by his bedside, and his expression was callous. The clock on the table read 1:51 AM.

Perhaps I should pay Yugi a visit. I sneaked into a treetop where it conveniently had a view of Yugi sleeping in his bed. I drew near to the window, and placed my hand on it. To my astonishment, it was open.

I noticed the sleeping form bathed in the moonlight glow. He looks so beautiful… Wait, what am I thinking? Could I possibly still be in love with him?

_Watching me wanting me  
__I can feel you pull me down  
__Fearing you, loving you  
__I won't let you pull me down_

Silently, I crept into the room and approached Yugi. He stirred from his peaceful slumber, as I got closer. I wonder what he could be dreaming about? I placed my hand on his cheek, and I realized my own flesh was cold. Has the darkness consumed my soul? Yugi feels so warm and pure, unlike me.

Suddenly, Yugi's amethyst eyes slowly opened. I was startled by this, and I quickly dashed for my only escape. Someone pulled me back, and I even tried to fly away. I turned around and realized Yugi was grasping my arm. He seemed happy to see me, but why? I didn't want him to let go as I stared into his alluring eyes.

"Artemis, please stay," he begged. "I don't want to lose you…"

I was speechless. How could he still love me after I was about to kill him? He even tried attacking me, but Zephyrus blocked me from getting hurt.

"Yugi…" I said sorrowfully.

In that instant, he pulled me into a kiss. I felt my arms wrap around his neck, and we kissed so passionately. I could feel he wanted entrance into my mouth, and I easily complied. Yugi's tongue and mine intertwined as the kiss grew more intensely. Then I broke the kiss as I realized what had just happened.

"I'm sorry to have to do this…" I whispered.

A flash of light surrounded us as I made Yugi forget he had seen me, and that I still could have feelings for him. I did leave a reminder for him when he wakes up. I immediately disappeared into the night.

**Yugi's POV**

I slowly arose from my sleep, and I sensed that someone was here during the night. I looked around for any signs, but to no avail. I placed my hands on my face as I noticed an envelope lying on the nightstand. The envelope was addressed to me and I opened it to read the letter. It read:

_Dear Yugi,_

_You may not remember what happened last night, and all I wanted to say was this: The next time we meet, we **will** be enemies, and I assure you that I will have my revenge for what you did to Zephyrus. I'll tell you this, The Winged Dragon of Ra's Phoenix Mode will destroy you, and this dark battle is not over! _

_The only thing I enjoyed the most was watching you sleep. You will soon get your eternal slumber after I'm through with you! I'll be watching you…_

_Sincerely, _

_Artemis_

So she was here! What I didn't know was a card fell out of the envelope to the floor, and I looked down. I picked it up gently, and gasped. I couldn't believe what I saw.

_Hunting you I can smell you – alive  
__Your heart pounding in my head  
__Watching me wanting me  
__I can feel you pull me down  
__Saving me raping me  
__Watching me_

The card was named the Maiden of the Moonlight (Spellcaster/ ATK: 1500/ DEF: 1300), and it looked almost like Artemis. Why did she give me this and do the two have a connection?

The sun began to rise as I immediately changed into my clothes, and swept out of my room. Maybe I can find my answers about this card. I ran outside, reaching the infirmary to search for Pluto.

I came upon the room he was in, and found him fast asleep in a chair beside Mercury's bed. His sword was lying by the wall next to him, and I heard the constant beeping of the life support machines. I approached slowly but Pluto's blue eyes opened the minute I got closer to him. I was nearly taken aback by his awakening, and he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

Pluto appeared surprised by my arrival. He got up from his chair and grabbed his sword. He placed it in its sheath that was attached to his waist, and he stared at me.

"You have been here all night?" I asked.

"I suppose you can say that," Pluto responded. "What are you doing here?"

I showed him the card, and he quickly turned away. He does know something.

"Where did you get it?" he questioned.

"I found it on my nightstand," I lied, not wanting him to know about last night.

"Artemis must have paid you a visit, without your knowing." Pluto mused. "This is something I don't understand myself. Perhaps Yukai knows."

"Um, thanks!" I said as I grabbed the card and fled the room.

_Watching me wanting me  
__I can feel you pull me down  
__Fearing you loving you  
__I won't let you pull me down_

I hope Yukai will return soon because I need to find some answers about this card. I sense someone is watching me, and awaiting patiently for the dark battle to begin. New mysteries have arisen, and the time for the Galactic Dragon's resurrection is drawing near. I need to get back the Millennium Puzzle, and only the Phoenix Dragons can stop the Galactic Dragon!

* * *

Author's Notes: I got the idea of Artemis watching Yugi from Buffy the Vampire Slayer, when Angel was evil and he was leaving behind letters that contained drawings of Buffy and her friends while they were sleeping. Anyway, I believe there will be another song chapter and it should be in Pluto's point of view. Well, hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	10. Rage and Confusion

Author's Notes: This is another song chapter and the song is called 'You Better Fear Me' from the Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie Soundtrack. Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Nick who belongs to Phoenix727. Here's Chapter 10, and I have also changed point of view once again.

* * *

Chapter 10: Rage and Confusion

_Step up, and show your face while I erase the traces  
__Of all that came before me  
__And you know that fate has turned its tide  
__You cannot hide  
__But now the end is here_

**Pluto's POV**

I wonder why Artemis gave Yugi that card. Something about it is very peculiar. I know Maiden of the Moonlight is not Artemis's Ka, but it looks exactly alike to her. Is there some hidden secret that me and the other Millennium Guardians don't know about?

I turned around to face Mercury who was still in bed, and the monotonous beeping of the life support machines were the only thing keeping him alive. I left the room with my sword strapped to my belt, and headed outside.

The sun beamed bright on my face as morning dawned. Everything seems peaceful now, but the worst is yet to come. I looked around the front yard to locate Yugi, and I didn't find any sign of him. Maybe he went back inside.

The only person I saw was Nick. Mars told me how he came back but… Why did Seiryu release him as his hostage? Yugi, Tea and Kaiba seem alert while around him, and maybe I should be too.

_Because of me, your world has crumbled  
__I can't be ignored  
__Because of me, your fallacy is history  
__And I will stand alone  
__Yes, I will stand alone_

"Good morning, Pluto." Nick greeted as I approached him.

"For me, it isn't" I muttered.

"Looks like someone woke up on the wrong side on the bed today," I heard Yukai speak behind me.

I turned around to come face-to-face with my brother. He was wearing his usual clothes as always and his sword was kept beside his waist.

"Yugi wants to talk to you," I said.

"About what?" Nick raised an eyebrow.

"None of your concern, mortal!" I snapped.

"When did you come back?" Yukai asked.

"All will be explained later, just go find Yugi!" I ordered.

Yukai was startled by this, and he left me and Nick alone. Nick smirked at me as I was about to leave, but he stopped me mid-way.

_Your world is under misery  
__Soon to be another casualty  
__All because of your catastrophe  
__You better fear me  
__On the verge of immortality  
__Putting into your anatomy  
__I'm the villain in your tragedy  
__You better fear me_

"You know all of this wouldn't have happened if it weren't for you," Nick replied, his voice sounding cold.

"I know it was my responsibility but who are you to question who started this?" I spat. "Besides, it was my fault…"

I leaned my head against a tree. Nick continued smirking at me, and something about him wasn't right. I felt an evil aura being exuded from him.

"It's not really your fault," Nick began. "Yugi should be the one to put the blame on."

"That's not true!" I argued.

"Maybe your right…" he mocked. "Maybe you shouldn't be a Guardian at all…"

That's it! This mortal has gotten on my nerves! I stretched out my arm to grasp his throat. I could feel my anger clouding my mind.

"Pluto, what the hell are you doing?" Yukai's voice called out.

He and Yugi were running towards us. Yukai slowly moved my hand away Nick's neck, and he looked at me with bitter hate.

"What's wrong with you?" Yukai asked.

"You weren't going to kill Nick, were you?" Yugi questioned.

_I was your victim  
__Now your systems crashed  
__And now I'm the wound that will not heal  
__You are defenseless  
__Your senses to evade me c__an't persuade me  
__And now your fate is set_

"No, I wasn't going to harm him!" I responded.

"Once an evil villain, is always an evil villain." Nick said.

"I gotta go!"

I began walking away until Yukai prevented me to go further. His auburn eyes burned with a desire to fight me. I have never seen him like this before.

"Why don't you and me battle here and now?" Yukai offered.

He carefully drew out his sword from its sheath. Yukai held it into the sunlight as I drew out mine. If it weren't for Venus who helped him locate his sword we wouldn't be able to fight like this at this exact moment.

"You two are really going to fight?" Yugi said.

"Why not. It will rid me of all this anger I have on me right now," I replied.

"It's their decision, Yugi." Nick said. "Maybe it can get rid of Pluto's anger."

I ignored his comment as Yukai held his sword high into the air. He swiped down at me quickly but I dodged the blow. He seemed impressed by my action as I swung the blade at him. The two metals clashed and we both were trying to knock the sword out of our hands.

_Because of you, darkness has pervaded my whole world  
__Because of you, anxiety has paralyzed me  
__I will stand alone  
__Yes, I will stand alone_

We weren't backing down at all, and we were giving each other everything we got. I remember the fighting I used to have with Yukai centuries ago, and he still has the potential to try to defeat me. Well, not this time, little brother!

I pulled my sword away from Yukai as I quickly disappeared from view. He looked around to find me, and this was the perfect time to strike. I was hiding in the treetops and I swiftly dived to the ground. Yukai's guard was down and he finally turned around, but he knew my plan. He defended himself as our swords collided once more.

"You have improved the last time we fought," I commented.

"After your last takeover of Animus when I arrived with my friends I knew I needed to get better once I faced with you." Yukai explained. "If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have regained my memories of long ago revived."

"What are they talking about?" Nick said.

"I don't know…" Yugi agreed, looking very puzzled.

_You are now in my custody  
__No longer in humanity  
__You will be of adopted memory  
__You better fear me  
__No longer in your tyranny  
__You'll never walk in front of me  
__Time to take control of destiny  
__You better fear me_

I was becoming exhausted the more we continued to fight, and I realized Yukai was tired too. Maybe we should stop, and save up our strength for our real enemy…

"Yukai, we must stop!" I said.

"I have a better idea," he responded. "Whoever does have their sword placed behind their opponent's back is declared the winner."

"Fine." I complied.

Yukai was aimlessly slashing his sword in all directions while I was deflecting them with my sword. He then vanished before my eyes. Where did he go? I scanned the surroundings carefully, and I found him easily. I quickly turned and jumped to avoid Yukai's sword from reaching me. I landed behind him, and my blade touched behind his back. Looks like I won.

Yukai placed his sword in its sheath, and walked up to me. He held out his hand whilst I did the same. We shook hands and faced Yugi and Nick. They were surprised by the outcome of the fight, but at least it's over.

_Because of me, your world has crumbled  
__I can't be ignored  
__Because of me, your fallacy is history  
__And I will stand alone  
__Yes, I will stand alone_

"So, has Yukai told you anything about what you were asking me?" I questioned.

I was careful not to say exactly what Yugi wanted to know to Nick. That mortal glared at me before walking away.

"Leaving so soon?"

"I decided I should leave you three alone to discuss what you don't want me to hear," Nick explained. "Besides, I have other business to attend to..."

"Just be wary of the security system we have installed in our homes!" Yukai warned. "Those things nearly killed me!"

"Well, don't say that in front of Jupiter. Her family's company was what built them." I laughed and Nick walked away.

"It's quite strange that this card looks like Artemis, and there are some similarities to some cards in Duel Monsters, am I correct?" Yukai mused.

"Yeah, when we were finding Atem's memories we found out that the Dark Magician was once a priest called Mahado and the Dark Magician Girl was Mana's Ka." Yugi explained.

_Your world is under misery  
__Soon to be another casualty  
__Because of your catastrophe  
__You better fear me  
__On the verge of immortality  
__Putting into your anatomy  
__I'm the villain in your tragedy  
__You better fear me_

"The only thing I know about this card is that it used to been Artemis's Ka," Yukai said.

"What?" I replied. "How can that be?"

"It's her pure heart hidden within the card," he explained. "Her power lies within the phoenix."

"You two just lost me…" Yugi responded.

"Not only are our Ka our protectors but we have animal spirits that guide us, and Artemis's is the phoenix. Mine is the dragon while Pluto's is the dog." Yukai explained.

"There are eleven more Guardians whose animal spirits were derived from the twelve animals of the Chinese Zodiac, and that is excluding Yukai." I continued.

"You sound more powerful than I thought." Yugi pondered. "Then what happened to cause Artemis to not use this Ka?"

"I truly have no idea…" Yukai said.

"Anyway, I want the both of you on alert," I replied. "It's Nick, I want the both of you to keep an eye on him, and make sure that he doesn't do anything crafty."

_No longer in your tyranny  
__You will never walk in front of me  
__Time to take control of destiny  
__You better fear me_

"You're sure you're not paranoid?" Yukai queried.

"I'm not!" I yelled defensively. "Just remember what I said, and I don't want anything else to go wrong, like how I recieved this scar!" I indicated my scar on my left eye.

"Oh, yeah. I remember what you're talking about. Seiyru was the one who did that to you... " Yukai said. Yugi looked at us totally confused. "That's another story to tell..."

"Also we have to beware Artemis as well," Yugi reminded. "She may try to kill me again."

Yugi's right. Artemis was able to bypass our high-tech security once, and she'd surely do it again."

I wish I could tell him about Zephyrus, but Yugi would be heartbroken if I tell him. I don't want that to happen, and we need Yugi since he has Ra. Mesenet and Ammon are the hardest to summon, and Artemis, Joey and Kaiba are the only ones who are the Keepers of these great dragons.

"Pluto, what's wrong?" Yukai asked with concern.

"Nothing," I assured. "Yukai, make certain that the security systems are working, and get Jupiter to upgrade when she comes back."

"You know we have to pay her family's company, Mendez Enterprises for all those upgrades." Yukai pointed out.

"I know but it's worth it." I said. "We wouldn't want to risk another of these mortals' lives."

Yugi fell silent for a moment. He looked down at the Maiden of the Moonlight card before returning his gaze towards us. No matter what Nick says, Yugi can't be the reason for the state that we're in now, or could he be right?

No, I can't believe him! Mercury made a gamble with his life and now look what has happened to him. All because he had to save Yugi… Why couldn't it been me?

_You are now in my custody  
__No longer in humanity  
__You'll be of adopted memory  
__You better fear me  
__You better fear me_

"Well, I'm off then," Yukai replied. "Coming, Yugi?"

Yukai's response woke Yugi from his trance and he followed him, leaving me alone. I took a glance back at them, and then turned away. I clutched my sword tightly as I struck the blade toward a nearby tree. My sword slashed through the defenseless tree and it was sliced in half from the middle.

"I will have my revenge, Seiryu!" I shouted. "Rest assured you won't get away for all you have done to cause me pain! Even the last battle we had! You won't win this dark war!"

I smacked my fist on the fallen tree as blood began to flow down from my hand. Tears fell from my eyes, and I gazed up into the shining sun. I watched my blood glisten in the sunlight. I concealed my sword inside its sheath as I made my way back inside. I didn't bother to cover my bloodied hand because I didn't want to go back to the infirmary to confront Mercury who is still unconscious.

I will stop Seiryu's plan, even if I risk my life! No one gets away for hurting a good brother and friend. Seiryu will get his share of pain soon, and that is going to start with the one person he truly loves. Stella better watch out, and I'm keeping my eye on Nick. Deception seems to be playing a role in this dark war, and I won't allow it to succeed, like it did during the Final Battle and with Luna. I'm coming after you, Seiryu!

_Cannot hide…  
__Cannot hide… _

* * *

Author's Notes: Hopefully this chapter wasn't too boring but I did reveal a few things, like how Pluto got his scar. See, the guy isn't all that evil. When he feels like it anyway... I'm going to provide a bit of chapter summary at the end of every chapter, so here goes.

Yugi's question is still left unanswered and once again the Final Five is after him. Artemis doesn't enter the raging conflict because her feelings for both Yugi and Zephyrus are strong, and she must decide whom she really loves. Yugi, Tea, Pluto and Kaiba are more attentive around Nick, and could he really be a traitor? What danger ensues the gang next? Find out on Chapter 11!


	11. Takeover! The Final Five's Evil Trap!

Author's Notes: I'm also glad to say that the Doom Saga has finally started, and the new opening seems to have improved as well as the BGM. Anyway, disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Nick who belongs to Phoenix727, but I do own my original characters. Chapter 11 begins!

* * *

Chapter 11: Takeover! The Final Five's Evil Trap!

The Final Five were plotting their next attack on us in their castle, but one Guardian wasn't present at their discussion. Artemis was in Zephyrus' room at the time, and she still had some thoughts on her mind.

Zephyrus was resting peacefully in his bed as Artemis was idly watching him, admiring his features in the afternoon sun. Her eyes had a look of despair on her, and she didn't seem to have a care in the world.

"Hey, Artemis, aren't you coming with us?" Sonja asked as she appeared in the room.

Silence.

"You want me to tell Seiryu that you're not going?" Sonja offered.

"Why are you being so nice?" Artemis implied.

"Even though we're rivals. We both give respect towards each other and sometimes we have to pay back our debts, for the battle between us is never over," Sonja explained. "It's similar to the rivalry between that runt and rich boy."

"Yugi…" Artemis gasped.

"Just remember what I said, and don't tell anyone about this talk we had as well." Sonja said as she walked towards the doorway and disappeared into the corridor.

"Who do I really love? Zephyrus or Yugi…?" Artemis pondered to herself.

Meanwhile Yukai and I left Pluto alone and we met up with the others back at the house. Everyone was already awake, but I didn't see any sign of Nick. I headed towards the dining room to find Tea seated at the long table. Serenity, Mokuba and Ryou were also seated at the table. They were contently eating breakfast and they looked up to see me approaching them.

"Morning, Yugi!" Tea greeted, cheerfully eating a waffle.

"Just in time for _desayuno_," Jupiter said as she entered the dining room, carrying four glasses and a pitcher of orange juice on a tray.

I helped her with the troublesome load as Joey came in, looking very annoyed. His messy, blond hair was drenched with water, and he snatched a napkin from the table to wipe his face dry. Jupiter turned red as Joey shot back a look at her direction.

"Did you just take a shower, Joey?" Serenity asked.

"No!" he answered. "Dat crazy girl poured a bucket of cold water on my head while I was sleepin'!"

"You needed to wake up!" Jupiter said defensively. "You sleep like Artemis sometimes since nothing seems to get her to wake up."

I froze once Jupiter spoke of Artemis's name. Tea saw this and signaled Jupiter about it. The Guardian realized this and decided to change the subject.

"Yugi, why not sit down and I'll bring you something to eat," Jupiter suggested.

"No thanks." I said.

"I don't mind if ya fix somethin' for me," Joey replied.

"Go get it yourself!" Jupiter scoffed as she left the dining room.

Nick entered the room with Kaiba and Bakura behind him. Joey cast a harsh glance at Kaiba, but the CEO wasn't paying attention. Kaiba didn't take his eyes off Nick since they appeared. Nick walked towards Tea as she stood up and embraced him.

"Seto, aren't you hungry?" Mokuba asked.

"No." Kaiba answered, still staring at Nick.

Suddenly Atem came in bursting into the room. Tristan and Gaia followed him and they all looked distressed.

"Something wrong?" Nick queried.

"The Final Five are back again and this time they're in Gold City!" Gaia yelled. "They have the Dragon Temple surrounded, and Nidoki and Forseti are in there!"

"That's not all," Pluto said as he came in. His hand was bleeding, and Gaia immediately went into the kitchen. She reappeared with a towel and wrapped it around Pluto's bloodied hand.

"What more should we know about?" I asked.

"Seiryu is with them and they're threatening to kill both Nidoki and Forseti." Pluto continued.

"We were just at Gold City too, and what about the Trinity?" Gaia questioned.

"The Final Five have put a barrier that is nearly impenetrable that the Trinity can't break through it and it seems that we're the only ones to get in." Pluto explained.

"DEMON!" An angered voice shouted from outside. We all headed outside to confront the owner of the voice. Uranus, Neptune and Mars were waiting for us and Luna was with them as well. "Demon, what are we waiting for?" Uranus said angrily to Pluto.

"Why do you call Pluto that?" Tea asked.

"I guess you mortals never seen a half-demon, have you?" Uranus raised an eyebrow.

We faced Pluto who had taken a few steps back. His right eye quivered irritably.

"Uranus, must you torment Pluto about his dark heritage?" Luna yelled. "He's been through enough already!"

"Well, I _had_ to get his attention."

Pluto was part-demon! So that explained where he got his dark powers from, but then my thoughts wandered to Mercury. He would be half-demon, too. It looked like another new mystery was about to unravel.

"No wonder you were so sadistic when we first met you," Nick mused. "Pluto may eventually turn on us."

"Nick's right," Joey agreed. "Bad guys never change!"

"ENOUGH!" Yukai snapped. He was standing beside Pluto, his auburn eyes filled with rage. "What's more important right now is freeing my brother and sister from the Final Five."

"Apollo and Orpheus are waiting for us there, right?" Neptune asked.

"Yes, and I want Jupiter and Gaia to stay here and tell Ceres to stand down," Pluto decided. "We don't want anyone else to fall in this dark war."

"Right." Gaia and Jupiter approved.

"Looks like we're staying behind," Tristan stated.

"Afraid so," Yukai responded. "Serenity, Mokuba, can stay but Ryou and Bakura must come along with us."

"Why should we?" Bakura growled.

"We may need the assistance of those who access to the shadow powers, what else is there to explain?" Yukai murmured.

"To me, that means we're going to get killed!" Bakura argued.

"Why you psychotic spirit! How dare you speak that way in front of me!" Yukai roared.

"Let's just do what we can to help them," Ryou tried to calm down Bakura before he sent Yukai to his demise.

"Fine but I don't want no harm to come to my host!" Bakura said.

"Whatever." Yukai sighed.

Luna had a worried look on her face. Her blue eyes stared directly at Nick, as did Tea, Kaiba and Pluto. Joey didn't pay attention to Nick's behavior lately, and it seemed Nick was planning something...

I noticed a warp tunnel was being opened as the Guardians, excluding Jupiter and Gaia went in. Serenity, Mokuba and Tristan stood back and the others dived in. I turned around and waved good-bye to them. Tristan was trying to restrain Mokuba as best he could so he wouldn't follow us into the warp tunnel.

The tunnel closed as I leaped in, and once again I felt the cold darkness surrounding my body. Everything was dark and luckily the others weren't far away from me. We finally reached the endpoint of the warp-tunnel, and I stumbled onto the ground.

A hand picked me up as I opened my eyes. This person had black hair and brown eyes, and he seemed to be wearing some type of robed uniform. He had a black cloak on, and there was a pendant attached to it that appeared familiar to me… I suddenly remembered! The pendant depicted the family crest of the Millennium Guardians. It shimmered in the sunlight, and it looked as though the dragon and phoenix were moving along with the sun.

"Matt, any luck?" Yukai replied as he walked over to the person.

"Nothing works but Apollo and Orpheus went ahead to fight whoever is in there," the young man named Matt explained. "Sorry, I haven't properly introduced myself. I'm Matthew Blair, leader of the Trinity."

My friends and the other Guardians found us, and their eyes widened as we gazed at the huge barrier enshrouding an ancient structure, which closely resembled the Forgotten Tomb. Something told me we were in for a challenge if we're confronting the entire Final Five.

"There's only one way to get rid of this and that's fighting the Final Five!" Pluto said.

The wind began to blow as the gentle breeze pushed my bangs. The wind was blowing in the direction of the temple, and this reminded me of something Artemis said to me. 'Let the spirits guide you', that was what she told me. Maybe I should listen to the meaning of her quote and do what was right.

I began racing down the hill, heading for the barrier. Pluto and Yukai realized what I was doing, and they gave chase but in flight to catch up. Luna followed them, and the others were running after us. I was nearing the barrier and I braced myself to go in. I plunged into the shield and emerged on the other side.

Pluto, Yukai, Joey and Kaiba were able to bypass it, but the others were less fortunate. They couldn't get through, and I tried getting back out. My hand touched the barrier and I was unable to return.

"We're trapped!" I yelled.

"That is not possible!" Joey responded.

"The Final Five probably want to get rid of the stronger opposition and also they want to eliminate Yugi, Joey and I." Kaiba concluded.

"The only way out is to get pass the Final Five…" Pluto stated.

We started to walk towards the temple. The others were trying to call out to us to not go further, but we couldn't hear them. All we heard was silence.

* * *

Author's Notes: Looks to me I revealed a bit more of the past about Pluto and Yukai. Yes, Pluto is a half-demon. Here's what's in stored for the next chapter.

Yugi, Joey, Kaiba, Yukai and Pluto have stumbled upon a trap created by the Final Five, and now they must rescue the rest of the Millennium Guardians before they are killed. Artemis is still not entering the conflict but something tells her she must, and you won't believe what will happen next. What? The Silver Phoenix Dragon has been summoned! But how? Without the aid of their friends, will the characters be able to get out alive and what is Nick planning? Find out in Chapter 12: Dangerous Fight! Waking the Silver Phoenix Dragon!


	12. Dangerous Fight! Waking The Silver Phoen...

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, but I do own my original characters. Anyway, here's Chapter 12!

* * *

Chapter 12: Dangerous Fight! Waking The Silver Phoenix Dragon!

The ancient structure loomed high above us as we neared our destination. There was a strange language carved on the temple walls and it looked dark inside. We entered the temple as torches lit our way.

"They're expecting us," Pluto advised. "We must walk cautiously."

Painted drawings covered the walls around the corridor, some were very mysterious. The drawings were of the sun, moon and stars and the rest looked Egyptian. Maybe the Millennium Guardians were right. They were the earliest ancestors of the Egyptians.

Meanwhile, Artemis was watching us through her mirror. She traced her fingers around the silver framing and sapphires, and her moon amulet was casting rainbow light. She hid her necklace inside her robe and looked back at Zephyrus.

_Go to them,_ an eerie and cold voice said in her mind.

"No…" Artemis responded and her tone was harsh.

An invisible force pulled her up from her feet and began strangling her. The air was getting tighter, thus making it difficult to breath. Suddenly an ominous glow enshrouded Artemis, liberating her from the being's grasp. She fell to the floor, gasping for air, and she glared at a shadow-like figure standing beside her.

"What more suffering do you want to create, you monster?" Artemis shouted. "I don't take orders from you!"

_You and me are more connected than you think,_ the being began. _You've been battling me for far too long. Let go of your pitiful defenses and join the eternal darkness.  
_

"Your gift is nothing more but a curse!" she spat.

___I sense your heart grow colder the more you succumb to the darkness and that Wind Sorceress is preventing you from crossing over_, the being continued.

"There's one thing that I desire from you…" A sly smile came upon Artemis' face.

_I know what you want… To kill Ra…_

An orb of black light materialized in front of Artemis. She grabbed it as the orb covered her in a veil of darkness. It seeped into her body as the being vanished.

Artemis' eyes were cold and dark and she turned around to face Zephyrus. She walked over to him and slightly pulled herself close to his face. Artemis brushed her lips onto Zephyrus before disappearing into the darkness.

"Where did you two think they're hidin'?" Joey asked.

"At the end of the corridor." Pluto answered.

"I just hope the others will be alright without us…" I said sadly.

"Let's just hope they'll be all right without us." Yukai replied.

Finally we noticed light which meant we were nearing the end of the corridor. We entered the chamber to find Nidoki, Forseti, Orpheus and Apollo unconscious on the marble floor. They were badly injured, and the Final Five were standing beside them. I looked over at someone who had amber eyes and brown hair and his robes flailed as he approached his comrades. This had to be Seiryu judging by the angered glares from Yukai and Pluto.

I noticed he held the Millennium Puzzle in his hand and I sensed something wasn't right about it. I felt a dark aura enshrouded it. Pluto revealed his Millennium Ring and Yukai took out his Millennium Rod. The Millennium Necklace shined in the pocket of my jeans and I took it out.

"The two remaining Millennium Guardians," Seiryu spoke first. "One is against you and the three before us have failed in their duties."

"Seiryu, what did you do to them?" Pluto roared.

"Pluto, control your anger…" Yukai warned.

"Maybe that should concern you too." Stella suggested. "Genesis are the only ones who can use Berserk but for you, it's rare to find an Titan to do it."

"Stella, you know Yukai can become enraged easily and that is why he is able to use Berserk," Sonja explained. "It's like facing a dragon's anger, and he knows he can't control it."

"Taunting us won't work!" Yukai declared.

"How about if I have my revenge on all of you?" A familiar voice said.

Standing on top of a balcony was Artemis, but something was different about her. Her eyes stared directly at me and she leaped from the spot she was at. A dark atmosphere covered her body as she walked towards me. She smirked at Yukai and Pluto, and suddenly the air around me felt cold.

"What has happened to you?" Yukai asked worriedly.

"Artemis, you can't kill me!" I said. "I know the real you is still in there!"

Artemis froze and she touched me with her icy hands. It sent shivers down my spine, and I noticed Joey and Kaiba staring fearfully at her. Could it be the aura that I'm sensing around Artemis that was scaring them?

"Yugi, I used to love you but I said when we meet again we will be enemies!" She reminded.

"My little light, you must look deep within your heart and see that Yugi won't hurt you," Luna pleaded. "So _it_ has won… and I failed…"

"What won?" Joey asked as he looked up at Kaiba.

"Does it look like I know the answer to that, mutt?" Kaiba growled.

"Seems we have all of the Keepers of the Millennium Dragons," Seiryu mused. "One who has fallen into darkness, two who refuse to work with each other and one who is having difficulty with his love."

"Yugi, this ends now!" Artemis cried.

A huge, dragon-like creature appeared behind her and it looked similar to Ra. It was Artemis's Ka, and it flapped its silver, phoenix-like wings and roared loudly. Wait! There was a black aura covering it, like Artemis. The Silver Phoenix Dragon was no longer on our side, and what of the other Ka? Were they evil too?

Seiryu began leaving, and the rest of the Final Five left with him. Pluto saw this and flew after them. He stopped Seiryu as Yukai followed.

"I thought you all wanted to get rid of us?" Pluto taunted.

"I rather have your sister destroy you all. Besides, we will have our battle soon…" Seiryu said. "Now step aside!"

He drew out his sword from his back and he summoned lightning to crash down. He was directing the attack on both Pluto and Yukai. The attack succeeded, and the two collapsed onto the floor, but they were okay.

The Final Five left as Artemis stared angrily at me. Both Kaiba and Joey looked on in horror of what had just happened. I forgot that Seiryu took the Millennium Puzzle with him, and he still had it! Damn! Why couldn't I take it?

"How could you summon Mesenet without sacrificing your energy to do so?" Luna questioned.

"The dark master gave me the power I needed," Artemis explained, implying the Galactic Dragon had a hand in this. "Well, Yugi, ready to meet you demise?"

"Not quite!" I said as Ra appeared before me.

The two Ka glared at each other and I shot back a look towards Artemis. She smirked at me, and Joey and Kaiba backed away from us.

Ra and Mesenet both attacked at the same time, but the mighty power of these two dragons was a stalemate. They seem to be evenly matched. How could I stop Artemis before she resorted to using Berserk like the last time with Phoenix Mode?

"There's another ability I should show you that will devastate all of you!" Artemis replied.

"We got to do somethin'!" Joey yelled.

"Mutt, we haven't got a chance against Artemis. Even if we could summon Ammon, we would be unconscious like the Millennium Guardians deciphered in the text." Kaiba said.

"There's gotta be another way!" Joey exclaimed. "Maybe… If we work together, we can summon da the Bronze Phoenix Dragon!"

"What are you getting at?" Kaiba mused.

I noticed the black aura around Mesenet began to grow stronger as Dark Magician Girl and Mikazukinoyaiba appeared beside Artemis. Her two Ka were also enshrouded in the veil of darkness, and my eyes widened to shock. I saw that the Ka's energy was being absorbed into Mesenet, and I sensed its power becoming too powerful.

"Next, I'll summon one of the most feared creatures known to all!" Artemis said. "Come, God Phoenix!"

The fiery bird appeared from a flash of fire and its wings waved in a blazing manner. Its roar echoed throughout the chamber, and it awoken both Yukai and Pluto. They were stunned to see the God Phoenix and the rest of the Millennium Guardians also began to wake. The God Phoenix combined with Mesenet, and now there stood a new creature. Its silvery, flaming wings burned bright and its blue eyes glared at us. The black aura was still shrouding the Ka.

"What did you do?" I asked fearfully.

"I created a new creature born of my anger and my two loyal Ka!" Artemis explained. "There's no way Ra can destroy me now!"

"Want to rethink that?" Joey said out loud.

A huge, bronze creature loomed beside Joey and Kaiba. It looked similar to Ra and Mesenet. That had to be Ammon the Bronze Phoenix Dragon! How did Kaiba and Joey summon it without going unconscious?

"Looks like we may have underestimated these mortals," Pluto muttered.

"I just want this to be over!" Apollo whimpered.

"Not until Artemis' Ka is destroyed!" Yukai stated.

"No, that is not possible!" Artemis growled. "My mighty beast, annihilate them!"

Mesenet built up enough power, and shot its attack towards Joey and Kaiba. I shielded my eyes, but I realized that nothing happened.

"What?" I cried in disbelief.

The attack was deflected by the six Ka of the Millennium Guardians. Hyozanryu, Des Vostalgh, Blue-Eyes White Dragon, Red-Eyes Black Dragon, Slifer and Obelisk blocked Artemis' attack. She looked at them angrily and she suddenly trembled to the floor. Her breathing was heavy and her Ka vanished. Probably all her strength was drained.

"Now we will stop you!" Joey yelled.

"Ammon, destroy her!" Kaiba ordered.

Their Ka obeyed and mustered up all of its power. The attack was aimed for Artemis, and it unleashed its vicious force. Smoke filled the atmosphere and as it cleared, Artemis was still standing. How was that possible?

My belt where I kept my deck was glowing, and I took it out. I searched my deck to find that it was the Maiden of the Moonlight card, which was glowing. I stared at Artemis and found the card defending her. These two _were_ connected. The card disappeared as I ran up to Artemis.

Something blocked me from getting closer to her, and I realized it was Artemis. She was conjuring a barrier to prevent us from reaching her. Her eyes stared at me with a cold look. She then vanished from view.

"She's gone again!" Pluto yelled.

"I thought Artemis would be weakened after we attacked her…" Joey replied.

"She's nearly unstoppable once she has the God Phoenix and Mesenet fused together," Kaiba said.

"Who summoned our Ka while we were still weak after our battle with the Final Five?" Orpheus asked.

"You mean you didn't?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Then it is true!" Nidoki cried out. "The Bronze Phoeniz Dragon is able to summon an army of Shadow Monsters from the Shadow Realm!"

"This is just gettin' too weird!" Joey gave a look of confusion.

"Anyway, we should get out of here if we want to go Round Two with the Final Five," Yukai decided.

We began leaving the temple as I noticed something on the ground where Artemis stood. I picked up the item and I was surprised to see her moon amulet.

"She never takes it off!" Luna gasped.

"I don't understand why the Maiden of the Moonlight appeared to protect Artemis…" I pondered.

"Yes, that is also what I am wondering," Luna agreed. "Perhaps our next encounter we will get the answer we seek."

Once again Artemis had abandoned us and she still wanted to destroy me. Now she was able to combine all of her Ka with Mesenet and become even more lethal. The dark battle still continued, and who knew what fate had in stored for us next.

* * *

Author's Notes: The mysterious being Artemis spoke with is indeed the Galactic Dragon. Thought I'd make that clear. Well, here's what happening in the next chapter:

The Final Five has failed to obtain Ra's power from Yugi, but that doesn't stop Artemis! She has a deep desire to kill him, but at the same time she loves him. The Millennium Guardians are back together, and the rest of the gang are being lured into betrayal. It's like déjà vu for the Guardians once the gang are against them. Oh, Yukai, you have a lot of explaining to them before they make a fatal mistake! Next time on Chapter 13: A Traitor Among Friends!


	13. A Traitor Among Friends!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Nick who does belong to Phoenix727. Here's chapter 13.

* * *

Chapter 13: A Traitor Among Friends!

I still hadn't been able to convince Artemis that she was not our enemy. What was worst now was the threat of her fusion of the Silver Phoenix Dragon and God Phoenix. When combined, her Ka became invincible.

The Millennium Guardians and I managed to get out of the temple and we realized that the Final Five's barrier was lifted. We had a look of defeat on our faces and the others didn't need to ask the outcome of our encounter with the Final Five.

"Don't tell me, the Final Five haven't been stopped," Nick replied.

"Of course not, Carlstrom!" Kaiba spat.

"We have to beware Artemis's fusion Ka," I warned.

"You mean you can fuse Ka?" Bakura bickered.

"How is that possible?" Tea gasped.

"It's a difficult move to activate and the person using it must have enough energy to do so." Yukai explained.

"Anyway, you guys lost me, and I'll be leaving to detect any suspicious activity," Matt said. "I'll alert you if the Final Five appears again."

With that, Matt walked away and his black cloak billowed as he moved. I glanced over at Pluto who was glaring at Nick. The other Millennium Guardians didn't seem to notice because they were busy telling everyone what had gone on.

"How do we know that the Guardians aren't telling us the truth?" Nick questioned.

"Nick, everything they're sayin' is true!" Joey argued.

"Wheeler's right," Kaiba stepped in. "I witnessed the whole thing for myself."

"But why didn't you two fall unconscious when you summoned Ammon?" Orpheus asked.

"We were working together," Joey explained.

"Like I would believe that in a million years!" Nick snorted.

"I ain't lyin'!"

"Joey, we know you wouldn't work with Kaiba, even if it were a life and death situation," Tea agreed.

I thought Tea was wary of Nick. Maybe she was trying to avoid having him suspicious of her. Joey and Kaiba were the only ones that were backing up the Guardians, and Pluto hadn't spoken a word once we came back.

"Kaiba, don't you have something to say?" Bakura mused.

"I must agree with the mutt," Kaiba responded. "We did work together, and that is our proof."

"The Guardians are messing with your minds," Nick protested. "They're making you believe all of this nonsense!"

"It's true that the Guardians may have done something to alter their memories…" Ryou pondered. "Atem, what do you say?"

"I must take the Guardians' side," Atem decided. "Partner and I trust them, and your accusations don't prove anything."

"Are you sure?" I asked him.

"Yugi, I know you wouldn't lie to us." Atem answered.

"Just as I suspected," Nick interrupted. "The descendants of the Phoenix Dragons always stick together, and I know you all are plotting something…"

The Millennium Guardians seemed speechless, but Pluto looked really angry. Even Yukai appeared upset.

"STOP THIS!" Pluto yelled, grasping his head.

"We don't want to be reminded of our past!" Yukai shouted.

"What past?" I queried.

Meanwhile in another part of Animus, the Final Five were given a huge lecture about how foolish they were when they were battling the Guardians by Seiryu who wasn't too thrilled with their last encounter.

Artemis was once again in Zephyrus' room and she was musing to herself about me. She was still confused and no matter what she tried to do to try to remember her memories, she came up blank. Artemis was startled, as Zephyrus was moving around in his bed.

He opened his green eyes and he looked at Artemis. Zephyrus arose from his bed and drew nearer to her. Artemis didn't move and she continued to stare at him. He took her in his arms, and he was surprised how cold her heart had become.

"You're finally awake…" Artemis whispered softly, resting her head on Zephyrus.

"What did happen to me?" Zephyrus asked.

"Yugi was about to attack me but you protected me and wound up in this deep slumber." Artemis explained.

Zephyrus released her and edged towards the window. The sun began setting and he sighed deeply. He turned to face Artemis and he realized how much she changed in the few days he wasn't around.

"Where are the others?"

"Seiryu is instructing them on how to become better fighters," she replied.

Zephyrus chuckled. "I take it we still haven't beat them."

"Yeah… Zephyrus, tell me why are they our enemies?"

"Well, I never thought of that before," Zephyrus said. "I'm supposed to be the Guardian of Justice but I sold my soul to darkness so I could become powerful, and it's basically the same with the others."

Artemis remained silent.

"I guess you can't remember your past,"

"No. It's all a blur and yet I feel as though I was going to be betrayed…" Artemis contemplated. "It's like someone replaced all of my memories and altered them…"

Zephyrus knew he had to tell her, but Seiryu would get mad and destroy him. He only joined the Final Five to gain power and his solemn duty was no more. He also wanted Artemis's powers but over time, he grew to love her and he no longer desired to take it.

"Great idea, Yukai!" Pluto scolded. "Tell everyone what gone on a year before, they won't mind!"

"Uh, have you forgotten Charon and I were there during that time...?" Forseti replied weakly.

"Pluto, don't tell them!" Uranus pleaded.

"I remember why," Neptune said. "I was helping Yukai and his friends, and Mars here was destroyed by a mortal!"

Mars glared at him. "That was the most embarrassing thing that ever happened to me."

Okay, I was officially lost and confused. What were they talking about?

"Do you all mind explaining to us what happened? Your babbling is nothing but nonsense." Kaiba yelled.

"Pluto, why not tell them what Misty was saying to you?" Yukai suggested.

The Guardian gave Yukai a grimaced look and he cleared his throat. Yukai crossed his arms on his chest as if expecting him to talk.

"Fine but this may sound a bit similar to what the Pharaoh was telling me before when we were in the Underworld," Pluto complied. "The conversation took place in my temple where you all were before, and I used the same tactics, like I did with Yukai and his friends…"

_A girl with red hair was lying on the cold floor as she awoken to find herself in Pluto's chamber. Her blue eyes wandered around, searching for a way to escape, but she suddenly felt the air grow bitter. She looked up to only see that Pluto had appeared beside her. His cold, blue eyes were locked on her, and she noticed a sword was tied to his waist._

_"You must be the one called Misty," Pluto replied, his voice sent chills down the girl's spine._

_"I am." Misty said. "If you're trying to lure Yukai out, it won't work!"_

_Pluto laughed. "Of course, he will! He has had the thirst to kill me for a very long time!"_

_"Okay then, exactly what do you plan to do to him, anyway?" Misty asked._

_"He must be destroyed." Pluto answered. "Yukai has never sided with me, so therefore he must be eliminated!"_

_"I always knew you wanted to destroy all things that reside in nature!"_

_"What do you mean?" Pluto shouted. His eyes widened in shock._

_"Is there something you see in humans?" Misty continued. "Just look at yourself, Pluto! Have you no desire to destroy yourself?"_

_"You have to come up with those responses yourself!" He blurted._

_"Then answer me this," Misty said calmly. "Why do you look like a human?"_

_He didn't reply. Pluto kept staring at her and he backed way. It seemed like he didn't know the correct answer to Misty's question._

_"I don't know…" Pluto whispered._

"It does sound like what I said to Pluto before," Atem mused.

"Yeah but it still doesn't explain how come Pluto changed." Nick inferred.

"Misty may have been somewhat mean to me but she knows what's the right thing to say to someone like Pluto," Yukai replied. "She somehow was able to convince Pluto to change but his dark side still took over, and that was when you mortals arrived to quell that evil spirit."

"I'm still not persuaded." Nick said. "It's more likely that Pluto will go back to being evil, and I don't trust you either, Yukai."

"Fine, don't believe me." Yukai responded angrily. "Even I have a change of heart because I have a dark side too, and you don't want to tempt me to luring it out, do I make myself clear?"

I stared at Yukai. His auburn eyes burned with fiery anger, as was Pluto's. I didn't like the way they were acting at all… How could Yukai have a dark side? We have never seen it before.

"Listen," I begged. "Let's just put all this behind us and I know no one is going to betray us."

"I doubt it," Nick said. "Then why don't we decide whose allegiance we all stand under?"

"We cannot separate!" Nidoki warned. "If we do, the Final Five will be able to vanquish us!"

"Like I'll listen to you!" Nick spat. "I'm getting on to you Guardians, and I won't force anyone to choose sides. You decide that for yourselves."

He broke away from us. Tea, Bakura and Ryou followed him and Joey, Atem and Kaiba stayed with us. Pluto and Yukai didn't seem to care and they turned away. I only watched in despair as we were being separated.

The warp tunnel began to open and we all dived in. We came back home, and Nick, Tea, Ryou and Bakura left on their own. I noticed Tea was looking back and it seemed she wanted to stay close to Nick to make sure he didn't do anything that could harm them. The Guardians headed their own way, but Atem, Joey and Kaiba remained with me.

The wind was blowing, and I shivered from the cold the wind brought. Now what was going to happen to us? If Nick was right that a traitor was amidst us, then who could it be? Pluto and Yukai appeared to fit that description perfectly, but I had this feeling that Nick might be the one I was looking for. When we stand together, we're strong, but when we're separated, we're weak. The Final Five will have an advantage over us if we don't prevail together. We mustn't stand alone or evil will win!

* * *

Author's Notes: The flashback was taken from an old fanfic I never posted on this site.

Now the gang has been divided, and what will happen if the Final Five strikes again? Hey, what's wrong with Yukai? He isn't acting as his usual self, and what is his dark side? Wait, even Pluto is acting strange, and now Artemis and Zephyrus are joining in the dark war! Yugi, you must watch out for the traitor and he may be closer than you think! Next time on Dark Crisis – Chapter 14: A Dark Past! The Other Yukai!


	14. A Dark Past! The Other Yukai!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Nick who belongs to Phoenix727 but I do own my OCs. Here's Chapter 14!

* * *

Chapter 14: A Dark Past! The Other Yukai!

Nightfall soon came, and I was lazily spending my time outside with Joey. Kaiba had gone back inside a few minutes ago. I lay on the lush grass whilst Joey was standing against a tree. The cold night air felt refreshing after the hard afternoon we had today. I gazed up at the dark sky and then looked down towards the Guardians' homes.

The infirmary building cast a shadow over the second house as a building slightly smaller than it was completely covered in darkness. The two homes had its lights on, and luckily the backyard had its own lights to illuminate me and Joey.

"Yugi," Joey replied.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Do ya really think the Guardians are goin' to turn their backs against us?"

"No way." I disagreed.

"But you heard Yukai," Joey began. "When he and his friends were in Animus, they were fightin' the Guardians."

"Yeah, and then they turned out to be good."

Joey nodded. "Maybe you're right."

"Let's get back inside," I decided.

"I just hope Nick and the others aren't still upset." Joey said.

We opened the back door to the second house and went in. We continued our way down the gloomy hallway and entered the dim-lit living room. I noticed Kaiba, Pluto and Yukai were the only ones there. Joey and I sat down on the leather couches beside Yukai as Pluto and Kaiba were seated on chairs.

"What are we going to do?" I asked worriedly.

"We have to stand down and lay low for awhile," Pluto responded. "It will take time for your friends to regain their trust again."

"Idiot! We can deal with the Final Five ourselves!" Yukai yelled.

Pluto stood up and confronted him. "Yukai, what's wrong with you? You've been acting this way ever since we came back!"

Joey stared uncomfortably at Yukai. His eyes gleamed furiously towards him, as did Kaiba's. Maybe they were sensing something was wrong.

"We were better off without them!" Yukai continued. "This is _our_ war, not theirs!"

Pluto immediately pushed him to a corner. I noticed a dark aura enshrouded Pluto. He unsheathed his sword and pointed the tip towards Yukai's neck. They both stared at each other with hate in their eyes.

"Pluto, have you lost it?" Uranus shouted as he entered the room.

Mars, Neptune, Jupiter, Gaia and Ceres followed behind him and they were shocked by Pluto's action. Uranus ambled his way to Pluto and carefully removed the sword away from Yukai's neck.

"You know, your anger is against the Final Five, not our younger brother," Uranus said. "Besides, what would Mercury say if he sees you killed Yukai in one of your fits?"

The dark aura disappeared and Pluto seemed fine. Yukai mumbled a few words to himself and kept his hand on the hilt of his sword.

"Yugi, look!" Joey whispered. He nodded his head towards Yukai.

I realized what he was trying to show me. The hilt of Yukai's sword had the dragon and phoenix crest, which seemed the two creatures were moving in the dim light. I haven't seen that same crest on Pluto's sword. I wondered why.

"Uranus, listen carefully," Pluto instructed. "I want you, Mars, Neptune and the rest of the Titans to leave this world, and not head to Animus. Go to Elysium where it's safer."

"Are you serious?" Uranus said in disbelief. "What about the Millennium Guardians?"

"They're remaining here." Pluto responded. "I don't know want any of you destroyed in case we fail in our mission."

"Understood." Uranus replied. He turned to the others, and they shook their heads in agreement.

"Pluto, since when did you command the Titans?" Yukai questioned angrily. "The last time I checked, I was still in charge of them."

Pluto faced him. "I outrank you, so you're not the only person to lead the Titans."

"Yukai appears to have a rebellious nature," I mused. "I can't imagine him on a bad day."

"If ya ask me, that Guardian is just ignorant!" Joey yelled. "If Pluto believes that the Titans will be safer elsewhere, then let him decide!"

"With the way you're reacting, Yukai, makes me wonder if you're the traitor," Kaiba said.

"What makes you think that?" Yukai protested, appearing a little troubled at the situation.

"You sound as if you want the Titans to be destroyed."

"How could you?" Ceres accused.

"_Estas loco_, Yukai?" Jupiter screamed.

"There's no way I'm listening to you!" Gaia said.

"Why you bastard!" Yukai spat, looking towards Kaiba.

Kaiba began to stand up. He stared at Yukai with animosity. Joey shivered as he and I watched them.

What was this? I saw a red aura surrounding Yukai and it felt strong. Yukai's auburn eyes turned dark and he began to unsheathe his sword. I noticed he looked different and his expression was more sadistic.

"Well, I was expecting to see you again." Pluto snorted.

"Oi, what's going on in here?" Nick called out as he came in.

Tea rushed towards him and her eyes widened when she saw Yukai. Could Yukai really be the traitor Nick was talking about?

"Thus, the so-declared Guardian of the Dark Skies has appeared again." Pluto said, not showing a hint of surprise on his face.

"Then who is that?" Nick asked.

"That is no longer Yukai," Gaia explained. "That is Erebus, his evil half."

"Great, another psychotic mind!" Joey groaned. "I hope he doesn't pull us into a Shadow Game, like Yami Marik did."

"Partner!" I heard Atem cry out.

He ran into the room with Luna floating behind him. She was stunned to see Yukai's dark side, as was Atem.

"Did you just come here to warn us or what?" Nick asked Atem.

"I'll tell you later!" Atem replied as he walked over to me.

"If it isn't the former Pharaoh," Erebus sneered. "My foolish light half thought he could conceal me forever but he was wrong!"

"You're the reason why Yukai has uncontrollably rage!" Pluto blamed. "I should have destroyed him while I had the chance!" His right hand curled together to form a fist.

"What do you want?" Atem asked harshly.

"Just to put everyone in misery!"

"You're one sick mind!" Jupiter whimpered. "You almost destroyed Animus if Artemis hadn't stopped you in time!"

"Without Artemis around, there's no way you all can stop me!" Erebus declared.

"You want to bet!" Artemis's voice said from somewhere.

The whole room began to get distorted, and I noticed everything was becoming dark. It felt cold, but wait! This place looked familiar… This was the Shadow Realm!

Artemis appeared and she had her arms crossed. Her eyes stared at Erebus and then she held out her staff. Could she be luring us into a trap, or was she helping? Her heart still felt cold, and I feared for everyone's lives.

"Why have you brought me here?" Erebus demanded.

"I'm going to get rid of you once and for all!" Artemis said out loud. "Although this Shadow Game is different from what the mortals are use to playing…"

* * *

Author's Notes: Okay, so what was the plan for the shadow game… (Author looks through piles of paper to find plans) Great, I lost my notes! Anyway, here's the chapter summary:

The gang has now entered the Shadow Realm where Artemis has announced a Shadow Game like no other! Who knows if Artemis will emerge victorious, and will she go back to the good side? Hey, who are those two? One of them seems familiar to both Artemis and Luna and have they come to help? Find out next time on Dark Crisis – Chapter 15: Shadow Game! New Allies!


	15. Shadow Game! New Allies!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, or Nick who belongs to Phoenix or two new characters, which I won't reveal names yet who belong to DJ Rodriguez, but I do own the Guardians. Anyway, here's Chapter 15!

* * *

Chapter 15: Shadow Game! New Allies!

"A Shadow Game!" I gasped.

Just moments ago, Artemis declared a shadow game against Erebus, and the others and I were now trapped in the Shadow Realm.

The eternal darkness reminded me of the Underworld and fortunately we've been through several shadow games, but who knew if the Guardians used their own form of shadow games.

"You're foolish if you think you can defeat me!" Erebus ridiculed. "Since it was you who brought us, what is your game?"

Artemis smirked at him. "You will be defeated as long as I'm around! I promised Yukai centuries ago…"

"Ah yes, the promise but you will never succeed!"

"Seiryu, why did you take us here?" Stella suddenly said.

Where was her voice coming from? We looked around and found the Final Five watching us. Stella, Athena, Vulcan and Zephyrus were shivering uncontrollably. I presumed they had never been in the Shadow Realm.

"Just what we needed…" Erebus groaned.

"Well, Erebus, we meet again," Seiryu said. "I'm allowing Artemis to get rid of you."

"Have they met?" I asked.

"Yeah, Erebus's the reason why some of the Titans switched sides during the Final Battle." Pluto explained as he crossed his arms.

"Are we going to start or what?" Erebus replied irritably.

"You're sure impatient for someone who was sealed in Yukai's head for so long." Artemis said. "This game will require a lot of energy to use and our Ka are the only tools we need."

"What's the idea?" Erebus responded.

"Erebus, I hope you have enough energy to summon Slifer because the stronger the monster, the more energy is needed to summon it."

"That's crazy!" Atem yelled.

"What's the problem?" Joey questioned.

"The Shadow Realm makes it difficult for them to summon monsters and if they do sacrifice their energy, there might be a possibility they will not survive!"

"Do all your shadow games involve sacrificing energy?" Nick asked, glaring at Pluto.

"I thought you weren't going to talk to us after accusing us of betrayal," Pluto reminded. "Fine, if you must know the answer is yes."

"I'm enjoying this tension." Sonja said evilly.

"I hope Artemis will win…" Zephyrus replied.

"She'll be fine." Sonja scoffed. "We can't underestimate her powers."

I overheard their conversation but I couldn't help wonder how Zephyrus recovered from Ra's attack while Mercury was still in a coma. Was there something I did not understand?

"Remember, the stronger the monster, the more energy you lose," Artemis repeated to Erebus.

"You don't need to remind me twice!" Erebus shouted.

"Also the winner must be able to eliminate all of their opponent's life force or if the sand on that timer runs out and the loser will be declared if they have the least amount of life force left." She explained.

A timer materialized in front of them and the sand began falling. Erebus summoned Meteor Dragon (Dragon/ATK: 1800/ DEF: 2000) as Artemis summoned Dark Magician Girl. (Spellcaster/EFF/ATK: 2000/ DEF: 1700)

"Do the rules apply to Duel Monsters?" I queried.

"In fact, it does." Pluto answered.

So the Millennium Guardians played a form of Duel Monsters similar to what my friends and I played. I looked over at Zephyrus who was staring at me. He seemed worried about Artemis's safety as much as I did. I faced my direction back to Artemis and Erebus's duel.

Dark Magician Girl destroyed Meteor Dragon with a single blast from her staff, and Erebus fell to the ground, clutching his stomach. His eyes were quivering in frustration as he got back up. The timer was still full, and I feared that Erebus wasn't done with Artemis yet. He instantly summoned Tri-Horned Dragon (Dragon/ATK: 2850/ DEF: 2350). This great blue dragon had three horns sticking out from its head and it had deadly sharp claws that could tear away flesh.

"Is that supposed to scare me?" Artemis replied.

"You should be," Erebus mocked. "My monster has enough power to eliminate your weak magician, and take some damage from your life force!"

"We'll see about that," Artemis whispered under her breath.

"Tri-Horned Dragon, attack her!"

Erebus' monster obeyed, but a powerful shield protected Dark Magician Girl. I realized Artemis held up a card in her hand and it was Mirror Wall. Tri-Horned Dragon received its own damage from a mirror-image of itself, and now its attack points were reduced in half.

"He's an idiot!" Stella said. "Artemis has many tricks up her sleeve and Erebus' falling for them!"

"Perhaps right now is the time to eliminate the Guardians and the mortals while we're here?" Athena suggested.

"I agree," Vulcan replied eagerly.

"It would be imprudent of us if we don't take this chance we have," Sonja added, looking at Seiryu. "If all else fails, we have the traitor to do some of the work for us."

"Their alliance is already beginning to fall," Seiryu said. "Then you have my order to do so."

"Pluto, don't look now but I think we're being ambushed." Uranus said to him, pointing at the Final Five.

"They obviously have no idea that a Millennium Guardian's power grows stronger when in the Shadow Realm." Pluto mused to himself.

I didn't pay attention to what was going on. All I could do was watch the fight between Artemis and Erebus. Dark Magician Girl easily eliminated Tri-Horned Dragon, and that was not all. With the monster's destruction, Erebus felt his life force being drained. He suddenly smirked to himself and began laughing.

"What's so funny?" Artemis questioned.

"I still have my secret weapon to get rid of you!" Erebus responded.

"But you haven't enough energy to summon it!"

"I could always take from my lighter half."

Was he serious? Erebus was going take away energy from Yukai, and what happened if all of Yukai's energy was gone?

"Don't do it!" Artemis pleaded.

"It was your idea for our shadow game," Erebus reminded. "Now you have to pay the price!"

A red serpentine-like dragon with yellow eyes appeared from the darkness. It roared as I was knocked to the ground. Could Silfer's special ability affect the same way it does as in Duel Monsters? If it could, then Artemis was in trouble if she tried to summon her monsters.

"With Slifer here, your Mirror Wall won't affect it!" Erebus said. "Slifer, attack her!"

Slifer opened its large jaws and created a sphere of yellow light. It aimed at Artemis and Dark Magician Girl. I had to stop this before she was destroyed!

"Artemis!" I cried.

"Yugi…" she gasped.

"I think not!" An unfamiliar voice said as roses began forming around Slifer and a beam of light appeared out of nowhere.

The ring of roses exploded underneath Slifer and the beam of light struck its slender body. The energy blast engulfed Slifer, and it vanished. Who was responsible for this? Erebus collapsed onto the floor, and he stared angrily in the direction of the source.

A young boy with black eyes and unruly black hair wearing a black Godzilla t-shirt and blue jean shorts stood beside someone wearing a tuxedo, a top hat over his head, a small mask covered his eyes and he was twirling his long, black cane.

"Darien!" Artemis called out.

"What in the world are you doing here?" Luna yelled in surprised at the person in the tuxedo.

"It's good to see you Shadow of the Moon Goddess and Cat of the Moon." Darien said. "This boy beside me is named DJ."

"You know them?" I asked Luna, glancing at her.

"Yes, we have met Darien before but the boy I have never seen until now." Luna answered.

"Shadow of the Moon Goddess and Cat of the Moon," I pondered over those nicknames.

Why was Darien calling Artemis and Luna that and have they come to help us? Artemis looked shocked once Darien spoke those words, and maybe the nicknames meant something… Looks like we were about to find out.

* * *

Author's Notes: Well, I introduced DJ Rodriguez's characters, and I hope I did okay for their entrance. That took time to plan out, and I also want to inform reviewers that a duel should take place soon, but I am unsure when that will be. I want to see how Dark Crisis is going and then I will place in the duel. Another thing about the Shadow Game is an idea I thought of because I wanted to do an earlier form of Duel Monsters. Did it sound good? Here's the next chapter summary:

The gang has received some more help, and will they escape the dreaded Shadow Realm? It doesn't look like Artemis is done yet, and what is this? She has combined herself with her fusion Ka! Yugi, what will you do? Hey, how did Mercury awaken from his a coma and get himself to the Shadow Realm? Let's just hope both DJ and Darien can assist the gang, and do what they can to defeat the Final Five. Next time on Dark Crisis - Chapter 16: Renewed Courage and Hope


	16. Renewed Courage and Hope

Author's Notes: I have an announcement to make after this chapter finishes. I'm just going to start the disclaimer now: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Nick who belongs to Phoenix727 or DJ or Darien who belong to DJ Rodriguez. Here's Chapter 16!

* * *

Chapter 16: Renewed Courage and Hope

"I demand to know what's going on?" Pluto yelled angrily, who was busy defending us from the Final Five.

Two new people had appeared and one of them seemed familiar with Artemis and Luna. I thought things might have gotten hectic.

"Artemis, have you met these two before?" Zephyrus asked. He wasn't fighting at all.

"Only Darien." she answered. "I met him when I was thirteen. Well, in this body's lifetime anyway."

"A young, childish girl sort of like DJ here as I recall," Darien replied.

"Exactly what are you doing here?" Artemis implied.

"We were watching our monitors when we came across this conflict you all were having, and we wanted to help." DJ explained.

"Cat of the Moon, why has Artemis gone to the side of evil?" Darien questioned.

"It's a long story!" Luna said. "And don't call me that before I start calling you Tuxedo Mask!"

"Neko, you're so sensitive about your nickname." Artemis sneered. "If you two are siding with them, then I have no choice but to eliminate you as well!"

"Nice girl." DJ muttered to Darien. "Maybe we should help them while Yugi can deal with her." DJ pointed to the Guardians' fight against the Final Five. He seemed concern to help them.

"I hope you all are done with introductions because I have a certain mortal to kill!" Artemis shouted. "None of the Guardians are able to defend you once I summon my ultimate beast!"

No. She wouldn't summon her fusion Ka! It was too powerful and it might destroy her. I had to stop Artemis from accomplishing her task.

"DON'T!" I cried.

"Yugi, I have to!" Artemis said as God Phoenix and Mesenet appeared.

"This is not good…" Luna whispered.

"I'll stop her with my Rose Blast!" Darien replied. He held out a rose as he lifted his hand into the air, but someone grabbed his hand.

"I… Won't… Let… You…" Yukai said weakly.

"Are you okay?" I asked. I looked at him carefully and he was back to normal.

"Just barely…" he gasped with every breath.

I realized Artemis began combining her Ka as they fused into a silver fiery bird. The creature roared loudly, and I noticed Artemis was breathing raggedly.

Yukai was talking to DJ, and I decided to summon Ra. The golden Ka flapped its bird-like wings into the air and descended before me. I looked on in worry for Artemis's safety. Zephyrus, who was still not fighting, kept a close watch on me.

"The poor boy…" he mused to himself. "If only he knew Ra's special ability, then Artemis's heart would become pure again."

"So, you got that?" Yukai questioned DJ.

"Are you sure you have enough strength to perform the transfer?" Luna asked.

"My life may be diminishing but not my will to continue fighting!" Yukai said confidently.

"Erebus has drained you of all your energy, and you're still going to risk your life!" Luna yelled.

"I'm sure he'll be fine." Atem assured.

"Do whatever you can." DJ said.

Yukai smiled. "Well, let's get started!"

Meanwhile at the infirmary, Mercury's eyes began to slowly open. His right hand twitched and he felt his body ache. Mercury got out from his bed and looked around the room.

"What happened…?" he muttered in confusion.

"Ceasar, you're awake!" Kiki cheerfully cried, calling him by his human name. She jumped on him, almost knocking him down.

"Kiki, where are you?" Mark asked as he appeared by the doorway. "Ceasar, what are you doing up?"

"I don't know…" Mercury replied. "Where are the others?"

"When we came here, no one besides Mokuba, Tristan and Serenity were around." Mark explained.

"They told us that they heard arguing, and then this strange black storm appeared and trapped them inside." Kiki continued. "It's no longer there!"

"The Shadow Realm!" Mercury concluded.

"But I thought it never existed!" Kiki yelled in surprise.

"It does exist…" Serenity said as she, Mokuba and Tristan entered the room. "The Shadow Realm was where Mai's soul was trapped in…"

"Guess we shouldn't believe what Father was telling us," Mark responded.

Mercury began to muster all of his strength to open a warp tunnel. This tunnel seemed different than the one we used to travel to one place to another. Black-purple clouds surrounded it and lightning streamed about.

"Don't tell me you're going in there?" Mark queried.

"I can find them!" Mercury said. "You all have to stay here because whatever trapped our friends in there, probably does not want us to interfere!"

Mercury leaped into the tunnel and it closed instantly. Serenity, Mokuba, Tristan, Kiki and Mark were the only ones left.

"Ra will not be able to stop my Ka once I unleash its full power!" Artemis declared. "You all will eventually feel its wrath."

The fiery phoenix glowed a red aura and I knew at that point it was the move Berserk. Artemis had gone too far, and whatever plan Yukai had, I hoped it would work.

"Artemis, I will not let you do this!" I shouted. "You have to remember we wouldn't do anything to hurt you!"

She stared at me cautiously. Her cold look gave me the desire to destroy her. "Yugi, you're about to experience the true might of my Ka," she said.

Her Ka stood behind her and enveloped her within its blazing wings. The Ka unfolded itself, and Artemis was no longer there. Where was she?

"Oh, no!" Atem gasped. "She has become a part of her Ka!"

"Are you sayin' Artemis is inside that bird?" Joey said in disbelief.

"Afraid so…"

"If she attacks, there will be no chance any of us to survive." Luna replied sadly.

"I have an alternate plan," Yukai responded.

We all faced him and noticed Gemini Elf (Spellcaster/ ATK: 1900/ DEF: 900) standing beside DJ. Suddenly, Slifer appeared out of nowhere, and Yukai held something in his hand. He gave it to DJ and gazed at us.

"Joey, Kaiba, I need the both of you to summon Ammon," he instructed.

"What is your plan?" Luna raised an eyebrow.

"I can't elaborate on that now. You'll see."

The Bronze Phoenix Dragon appeared and then followed by various types of Duel Monsters. Ammon's special ability allowed it to summon help from the Shadow Realm, and I realized the Millennium Guardians' Ka appeared as well.

"Darien, what is Yukai up to?" Luna asked.

"All I heard him say to DJ was that he was going to give him the ability to summon Ka, like the others, and Yukai said his plan would only work if more monsters were around," Darien explained.

I overheard their conversation, and I looked back at Artemis's Ka. It seemed angry and its blue eyes stared deeply at me. It began to gain energy as it built up its fiery attack.

"You guys better hurry because time has run out for us!" I warned.

DJ lifted the card Yukai gave him in the air, and it was United We Stand. The card activated and Slifer received its power with all of its ally monsters around. The more monsters there were, the stronger Slifer became. Was this what Yukai was planning?

Slifer charged its attack and it opened its jaw. The dragon shot out its attack, and the electricity stopped the phoenix from completing its work. I could hear the Ka screeching within the bolts of lightning, and it quickly burst into light. Artemis came out, but she was mostly bruised. I realized she was ensnared inside her Ka's fiery blaze.

The others shielded their eyes, and I remembered this scene looked familiar… This was just like the memory Apollo and I saw when we were inside Artemis's mind. The fire died down, and Artemis slowly got up. She glared at us angrily.

"You were very fortunate to survive today, Yugi, but I will destroy you if it's the last thing I do!" Artemis yelled.

Seiryu and the rest of the Final Five saw the whole thing. He dodged a blow from Pluto's sword and signaled the others to retreat. Before they did escape, a portal opened and Mercury appeared out. His blue eyes stared at them, and Seiryu looked surprised to see him.

"You may have won this round but remember who has the Millennium Puzzle!" Seiryu said as he lifted the puzzle in his hand. "The Galactic Dragon will be revived again and it will eliminate you for good!"

He and the Final Five vanished into the darkness. I turned around to face Artemis, and she was still here. Luna stared sadly at her as she approached her steadily. Artemis looked up and met face-to-face with her dark half.

"My little light, you must understand…" Luna began.

"I won't, _Cataluna_!" Artemis said harshly, and disappeared into the darkness.

Luna's eyes widened and she turned around. Pluto and the rest of the Guardians walked towards us. I noticed Luna's eyes were filled with tears as the Shadow Realm disappeared and we were back home.

* * *

Author's Notes: Now for the announcement: I am planning for a sequel to Dark Crisis and it's called Struggle of Chaos, which should take place six years after all this happened. Also I have finally revealed Luna's real name and it is Cataluna. Anyway, here's the next chapter summary:

Once again, the Final Five's plans have been foiled and their last battle has made Artemis weak. What is Luna trying to warn us about this night? The full moon. What's so terrifying about it? Oh, wait, Artemis's powers will be rejuvenated and she may be more dangerous when it's a full moon! What's Nick up to? Hey, why is he helping Artemis when he's on the good side? Next time on Dark Crisis: Chapter 17: Full Moon Terror! False Allegiance


	17. Full Moon Terror! False Allegiance

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Nick who belongs to Phoenix727 or DJ and Darien who belong to DJ Rodriguez but I still own my OCs. Without further ado, here's Chapter 17!

* * *

Chapter 17: Full Moon Terror! False Allegiance

I failed once again! Artemis was still on the side of evil, and she would not believe me. Luna was horrified after Artemis revealed her real name. Cat of the Moon meant Cataluna, which explained why Artemis called her "Neko".

I finally fell asleep after Artemis's encounter, but I continued to have bad feelings that roused my sleep almost every hour. I could not stop thinking about Artemis. I tossed and turned in my bed just wondering if she was okay.

When I did wake up, it was already late afternoon. Beads of sweat covered my face as I saw myself staring at a mirror on the drawer. My skin was paler than usual and my breathing was ragged, like I was running.

I managed to put on my clothes and that was when I noticed Artemis's moon amulet was shining in the sunlight. I delicately held it into the air as I admired the warm aura it gave off.

"Artemis…" I said sadly.

I placed the necklace around my neck and felt the silver chain rub against my skin. It might not be the Millennium Puzzle but I was sure it would do. I made my way out the door and into the hall.

I stopped by the living room to find Yukai and Pluto discussing plans for when the Final Five appear again and hid behind the wall to overhear them. Then I realized they began talking about a different subject. I listened carefully to their conversation.

"You know what tonight is," Yukai replied.

"Yes, I feared this day would arrive…" Pluto responded in a dreadful tone.

Luna appeared beside them in her spirit form. She was still depressed as I saw her eyes were filled with sadness. "We must warn the mortals about tonight." Luna said.

"Yeah but how?" Yukai questioned.

"Hey, Yugi!" Tea greeted.

I quickly covered her mouth and pushed her to the wall. It didn't seem that they heard her. "Quiet." I whispered to Tea as the conversation continued.

"My little light will recover her energy once _it_ arises and she will surely be after us again!" Luna warned. "Her powers have become dangerous and she may eventually succeed in killing Yugi."

"There's nothing we cannot do to help the mortals…" Pluto inferred. "They're on their own."

I grabbed Tea's hand and quickly headed towards the dining room. Our friends were there, and the Millennium Guardians were with them. I guessed Jupiter, Gaia, Ceres, Mars, Uranus and Neptune took Pluto's warning and left. Only Mercury stayed behind to help the Millennium Guardians.

Meanwhile the Final Five were planning their next attack. Zephyrus was with Artemis the whole time, and she slowly was recovering her strength from the last fight. Both summoning and combining with her Ka made her weak.

Artemis's eyes opened and she noticed Zephyrus was next to her in his bed. She looked out the window and smirked. Zephyrus saw this and stared out the window to see what Artemis was watching.

"What is it?" he asked.

Artemis pointed to a circular object in the night sky. Zephyrus' eyes widened and he turned to face to her. He was shocked to see that Artemis was out of bed, and she grabbed his hand. Her eyes filled with vengeance.

"I must go now." Artemis replied.

"Seiryu will not be pleased if you take on those mortals yourself," Zephyrus advised. "Yugi may actually destroy you."

"Not this time!" she said. "Tonight is where it all ends!"

Artemis disappeared into the shadows, leaving Zephyrus paralyzed with fear. He had felt that Artemis's soul became dark and he gazed back at the window.

"You look like you have just seen a ghost!" Atem replied as he walked over to me.

"Why did you wake up so late?" Nick asked.

"I couldn't get myself to sleep last night," I answered. "Pluto, Yukai and Luna look like they're dreading about tonight."

"Is that like them?" DJ inquired.

"No, it could not be…" Nidoki mumbled to herself.

"The Guardians are acting like this again!" Nick yelled. "Every time we want to find out something, they don't tell us anything at all!"

"Mortal, there are times when we have to share and times we do not share," Orpheus said.

"Apparently, you're keeping something from us!" Bakura accused. "I don't care what the Pharaoh says about you, I still think you may turn on us!"

"Is that what you think of us?" Pluto asked as he, Yukai and Luna entered the room. "If you must know, come with us."

Pluto strolled out of the room and went out the back doors. Yukai and Luna followed him. The Millennium Guardians left with them as I noticed the others weren't moving.

"Aren't you coming?" I asked.

"I don't trust them!" Nick spat.

"Go on without me and my host!" Bakura said furiously.

I stepped out the back door as I realized Tea, Atem, Kaiba, Joey, DJ and Darien trailed after me. Tristan, Mokuba and Serenity weren't around since they were with Kiki and Mark.

The Guardians waited for us by a clearing where the night sky wasn't covered by the massive trees. They gazed up at the sky and I did too. I couldn't figure out what they were staring at and then I sensed Luna's presence.

"We're looking at that." She pointed to the moon which was full.

The others were just as baffled as I was, and why did the Guardians fear the moon? The wind began to blow and a shadowy figure appeared before us. It was Artemis. I thought she was still weak.

"Surprised to see me, Yugi?" Artemis taunted.

Her face shown a sadistic look on her and her eyes glowed. I felt her power had become more stronger, but how? Wait! The moon! That was what the Guardians were frightened about. On the night of a full moon, Artemis's powers were powerful and deadly. Things had just gotten worse.

"Now I will kill Yugi!" Artemis declared.

"Not while we're around!" Joey yelled.

"We will stop you no matter what!" DJ exclaimed. "ULTRA-"

"DJ, what's wrong?" Darien asked.

DJ's mouth was moving but no voice came out. Darien tried to attack Artemis with Rose Blast and the roses exploded on impact with her.

"How did she survive?" Darien shouted in shock.

"Your friend here is only temporarily mute due to Artemis's power," Pluto explained. "She must know how he tranforms and she can predict what anyone will do."

The smoke cleared and Artemis stood unharmed. Suddenly a blast of dark magic nearly collided at my friends and I. I looked up and Nick was the cause of the attack. His Ka, Magician of Black Chaos and Invader of Darkness were beside him. What was going on?

"YUGI!" Ryou called out as he and Bakura came running up to me.

"What the hell is going on?" Pluto demanded.

"Isn't it obvious?" Nick replied. "I'm the traitor I was talking about, and I planned to divide you all so you wouldn't be a problem to Seiryu!"

"You were against us!" Pluto growled.

"That explains why he was brought back to us in the first place!" Yukai deducted.

"Nick, this can't be true!" Tea cried. "Why are you against us?"

"I know you wanted me to commit suicide, not Shadow Phoenix!" Nick explained. "You wanted me dead, so you had to finish the job Tobias started!"

"We didn't want you dead, Nick!" Tea pleaded. "The Final Five have toyed with your memories like Artemis!"

"It's too late to save him now!" Artemis shouted. "Nick, take care of these mortals while I get rid of my brethren and Yugi!"

Nick drew out his sword as Artemis created a strange barrier around the Guardians. Pluto unsheathed his sword and tried to cut down the shield, but he realized that the blade did not cut through. They were trapped!

"Artemis, let them go!" Luna yelled.

"Sorry but they will just get in my way!" Artemis responded as a portal appeared beside the Guardians.

"NO!" Luna screamed.

"What is she doin'?" Joey asked as he dodged an attack from Invader of Darkness.

The portal was dark and cold, and the Guardians held on from being sucked in. It was at that moment, Yukai managed to throw his sword passed the barrier and it landed beside me. The hole in the barrier sealed up, and they were trapped once more.

"Luna, we need an answer!" I shouted.

"She just activated her time-travel powers…" Luna replied. "The Guardians will not be able to escape from time!"

"No way!" I shouted in disbelief. "We have to stop Artemis!"

"Too late!" Artemis snickered.

The portal opened wider and the Guardians were drawn in by its strong magic. It closed, leaving us behind to defend ourselves. Suddenly Luna was forced back by Artemis, and her eyes were glowing. Luna was held by the same spell she used on Atem back at Artemis's temple.

Artemis edged closer to me and her powers prevented me from summoning Ra. The force made me kneel to the ground as my friends watched helplessly. They had trouble of their own dealing with Nick.

"Now I will finally kill you!" Artemis said as she approached me.

She grabbed me by the throat as I felt I could no longer breath. The atmosphere began to grow dark, as my eyes were half-shut and my vision blurred. Luna struggled within Artemis's spell, but it was no use.

No one was able to help me… This was probably the end of me.

* * *

Author's Notes: Oh, I had to put in this cliffhanger! Well, I got rid of my characters but don't worry, they'll come back. Anyway, let me start the next summary:

Yugi is near death but why has Zephyrus appeared? Has he come to stop Artemis or is he here to help? The time has arrived for Seiryu to summon the Galactic Dragon, and he's been keeping its soul within the Millennium Puzzle! The only thing left behind by the Guardians is Yukai's sword. Could it help defeat Artemis? With the Guardians out of the way, will Yugi survive and how will the gang get Nick back to their side? Next on Dark Crisis – Chapter 18: Yugi's Second Chance! Under The Light of The Moon

Please review!


	18. Yugi's Second Chance! Under The Light of...

Author's Notes: Let me just start the disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Nick who belongs to Phoenix727 or DJ and Darien who belong to DJ Rodriguez but I do own my original characters. Here's Chapter 18.

* * *

Chapter 18: Yugi's Second Chance! Under The Light of The Moon

Artemis's power was slowly taking away my life as my vision began to turn black. My friends could only watch in horror, and Joey and Kaiba were unable to summon Ammon due to Artemis's spell.

Tea was terrified of Nick's betrayal and she could not bear to summon her Ka to defeat him. Even Atem couldn't summon Dark Magician and he tried his best to protect Tea from Nick's attacks. Ryou and Bakura were of no help because the Millennium Guardians did not give them the ability to summon Ka. Darien defended them and it seemed DJ had plans of his own by the look on his face.

"Artemis, please don't kill him!" Luna begged as she continued to struggle within her bonds.

"I must!" Artemis spat, continuing to slowly kill me.

"Artemis…" I cried weakly. "I… love… you…"

She suddenly froze and I felt myself coming to. Artemis released me and I collapsed to the ground, gasping for air. A white light shined in Artemis's face and I realized the source was from her moon amulet. Its mystifying glow freed Luna and she rushed over to me.

"Yugi, you're alive!" Luna said happily.

"I'm barely…"I replied. "The amulet stopped Artemis."

"Selene must be helping you," she concluded. "Artemis is guided under her light, the light of the moon!"

My friends were happy to see me alive, and DJ had a playful look on his face. He finally was able to transform. I wondered how he did it.

"One thing Artemis overlooked is DJ can still transform, even if he must rely on his mind to do so." Darien stated. "I believe you can talk now."

"Hey, I can!" DJ replied cheerfully. "Now let's take care of the traitor!"

"Then that means we can summon Ammon!" Joey said.

"Great, now I have to work with the mutt again." Kaiba complained.

"Their constant arguments may come to an advantage for the Final Five," Nick mused. A beam of light nearly hit him by surprise. Darien was fighting Nick's Ka and DJ was dealing with Nick.

"The next time I won't miss!" DJ said.

"You're more troublesome than those Guardians!" Nick growled.

"Nick, please don't fight us!" Tea pleaded as tears fell from her eyes. "None of us wanted you dead."

"Tea, almost everyone I know wants me dead, and even you wanted me gone!" Nick responded.

"He still will not believe us, Tea," Atem replied. "We have choice but to fight him."

"I thought by now you had destroyed the mortals!" Zephyrus yelled as he appeared. He glanced over at Artemis and was surprised to see her in a state of shock. "What have you done to her?"

The amulet pulsated through my chest, like it was warning me about Zephyrus, or perhaps something else. "It couldn't be…" Luna gasped as she glared at Zephyrus.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"The amulet! It shouldn't be glowing white!" she explained. "If it is, then the person nearby would be good."

"WHAT?" I yelled. "Zephyrus is good?"

"Sorceress, I know you're lying!" Zephyrus roared angrily.

"It's true…" Luna said. "Both you and Artemis are still on the good side. The light of Selene and the heart of Ra do not lie."

"But my soul was turned evil after I joined Seiryu, how can this be?" he demanded.

"Zephyrus," Artemis replied. "The Servant shall disobey their Master." I noticed her eyes dilated and that could only mean she had foreseen a vision. Artemis returned back to normal, without realization of what had just occurred.

Zephyrus gave a blank stare at her before glaring back me. "There is no way I will betray Seiryu!"

"It will happen!" Luna assured. "Artemis's premonitions always come true and you can't change it!"

"What happened…?" Artemis gave a confused look. "My mind… It's like something cleansed it…"

"We have to get out of here!" Zephyrus shouted. "The mortals will have their opportunity to destroy us!"

Artemis was about to fall if I hadn't run to catch her. She grasped onto my arms as I stared deeply into her eyes. Artemis had a look of sadness in them and she immediately pushed me away.

"I will destroy you, even if I have to risk my very life on the line!" Artemis said.

She and Zephyrus vanished into the shadows. I watched my friends fight against Nick, and Ammon eliminated his Ka. As a result, Nick retreated into the darkness, and Tea was left crying. I ran over to them and I realized dawn was approaching.

The air felt cool and sunlight began to arise from the horizon. The stars were fading away and the sky slowly changed from black-purple to dark blue. The moon descended and its glow gave me hope that Artemis would return to the light.

"So, what happens now?" Atem asked. "The Guardians are gone and we can't defeat the Final Five ourselves."

"Even Nick is on their side…" Tea said sadly. "If only I could have stopped him…"

"Don't worry," Luna replied. "The Guardians will find a way… If you ask the right Guardian to accomplish the task."

"Then there's another way to bring them back." DJ responded.

"Yes, and I must find him," Luna began. "I want you all to stay here. I will come back as soon as I can." Luna disappeared as we were left baffled. I sensed the time drew near for the Galactic Dragon to be revived and only the Phoenix Dragons could stop it.

"I see you have retrieved her," Seiryu replied as Zephyrus and Artemis entered the chamber. He was slightly upset that Artemis had taken matters into her own hands. "No matter, the battles we fought were merely giving me enough time to prepare the resurrection of the Galactic Dragon."

"Although Yugi knows it will happen," Zephyrus replied. "He and his friends will prevent the resurrection from being fulfilled."

"That is why I want Artemis to deal with him." Seiryu said. "The rest of you will deal with the mortals, and you will need to work together with this mortal that has betrayed them." He pointed to Nick who emerged from the shadows.

"We don't need help!" Stella responded. "The mortals are weak without the Millennium Guardians around."

"And they have the Bronze Phoenix Dragon," Nick added. "I know a way to prevent that from happening."

"I have something in mind to defeat Yugi and finally rid of him from this world!" Artemis said.

"The Galactic Dragon shall arise once more!" Seiyru replied. "With the Phoenix Dragons out of the way, no one can stop it from plundering the entire universe into chaos!"

* * *

Author's Notes: I believe the duel I mentioned a couple of chapters ago will begin next chapter and the Guardians will make a return appearance. Anyway, here's what is in stored for the next chapter:

Yugi and the gang are now taking matters into their own hands, and they have decided to face the Final Five themselves! Artemis has drawn Yugi in a duel, which has become a Shadow Game where whoever loses will have their soul sacrificed to the Galactic Dragon! On the next Dark Crisis – Chapter 19: Desperate Battle! Shine Through the Darkness, Yugi! Part 1

Please review!


	19. Desperate Battle! Shine Through The Dark...

Author's Notes: I know I said the duel should start this chapter, but it's at the end. I have decided that this will be placed in parts, and you'll see what I mean in the chapters.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Nick who belongs to Phoenix727 or DJ and Darien who belong to DJ Rodriguez but I do own the original characters and ideas for this story. Here's Chapter 19.

* * *

Chapter 19: Desperate Battle! Shine Through The Darkness, Yugi! Part 1

Why? This was all I kept thinking about after Artemis and Zephyrus left. I tried to convince Artemis to return to our side, but my efforts only became worse. The Guardians were stuck in time and there might be no way for them to escape. Luna mentioned that another Guardian could help locate them. I hoped she was right.

Something glinted in the morning sun and I looked down on the lush grass. Yukai's sword lay across from me and I went to pick it up. For some reason Yukai left behind his weapon, and I had no idea what his purpose was.

Tea continued to weep over Nick's betrayal and I ambled over to her. She gazed at me with watery blue eyes, and I placed my hand on her shoulder. If only I had told the Guardians about Nick, then none of this would have happened.

"It's all my fault…" I said forlornly.

"Yugi, don't blame yourself," Tea wiped the tears from her eyes. "The Final Five want us to suffer so we would not get in their way."

"I have to agree with ya, Tea." Joey replied as he and the others approached us.

"These beings want nothing more but to create chaos," Atem said, his jacket billowing in the wind. "Remember what Yukai said, we must stand strong or we will fall by our own doing."

"He doesn't want to make the same mistake twice," I mused. "Perhaps his sword might symbolize the unity between he and Artemis."

"You think that's why Yukai left it here?" Ryou questioned.

"The mirror!" Darien said loudly.

"What mirror?" Kaiba queried.

"I haven't seen her with one," DJ said.

"Her mirror represents…" Darien began. "I cannot recall what made it so special."

"Try to remember," I responded.

"The mirror has some unique properties, and I have witnessed them before when Artemis aided the Sailor Scouts," he continued.

"One of them wouldn't happen to be stealing souls?" I asked.

"Yes," Darien answered. "Artemis used it often but I cannot remember what it represents."

"Then we have to get our hands on it!" I decided.

"Are you serious?" Joey yelled.

"How do you expect us to retrieve the mirror?" Kaiba pointed out. "We would have to head to Animus and confront the Final Five."

"Also we need to open a warp tunnel to get there." Tea added.

"My brother and I can open one!" Kiki offered eagerly as she, Mark, Mokuba, Serenity and Tristan appeared.

"You really want to go there?" Mark asked with concern. "It may be dangerous without my younger brothers and his friends around to protect you."

"Hey, with me and Darien, they'll be in good hands." DJ replied, giving a thumbs up.

"I could have sworn there was another person here with you," Mark pondered. We all hung our heads low. Kiki nudged Mark to get his attention. Mark turned to her and Kiki whispered to him. "I understand your dilemma but rest assured your friend should return to the good side,"

"Big brother, you're going?" Mokuba asked Kaiba.

"It appears I must." Kaiba responded. "Without me, the mutt would not be able to summon Ammon."

"I could summon it myself if that dragon weren't split into two souls!" Joey spat angrily.

"Joey, please don't argue." Serenity pleaded.

"Well, are you guys ready?" Mark asked.

"Seren, I want you to stay behind or the Final Five will kidnap you," Joey advised. "Tristan, you coming?"

"I think I'll stay, to protect Serenity." Tristan said.

Joey glared at him. "Don't think I don't know you! My sis better be safe or I'll have Ammon take care of you!"

"She'll be fine as long as I'm around," Mokuba replied.

"And I'll be there to help him!" Kiki offered, slightly blushing at Mokuba.

"Why are you red?" Mark raised an eyebrow at his sister. "Oh, I get it!"

Kiki gasped. "No you don't!"

"We have to leave now!" I warned. The moon amulet thrummed against my chest. "We can't waste time or the Galactic Dragon will be revived."

"I'll open it right now." Mark said as the air around him became distorted. His eyes were closed and he concentrated hard to open the warp tunnel. A black vortex appeared and the dark atmosphere began swirling in a clockwise motion. "The Final Five should be nearby Relic City since Seiryu's fortress lies within the outskirt of the city. I opened the tunnel which should lead you all directly there."

"How do you know where the Final Five are?" Atem asked.

"Noa told my brother where the exact coordinates were," Kiki responded.

"NOA!" we gasped.

"But I thought – " I was cut off by Mark.

"Go now!" he yelled." I'll explain later!"

We were left baffled when we heard Kiki mention Noa, but could it be really him? Could he have survived the blast when we escaped his Virtual World?

My friends leaped into the tunnel and I looked back at the others. Kiki was waving, and Mokuba,Tristan and Serenity were waved as well. I didn't know what would happen when I arrived back to Animus, but I had a bad feeling the Final Five have something planned. I jumped into the vortex, and it closed.

Moments later I emerged and found myself with my friends. Little did I know, the Final Five were waiting for us.

"Well, it's about time." Artemis replied. She was standing beside the gateway to a huge fortress. Four towers loomed high on each side and a black aura enshrouded the castle.

I quickly realized that black thunderclouds surrounded me and I was cut off from my friends. Artemis entered before it sealed itself from the outside world. There was no way for an escape, and Artemis seemed to have complete control over this realm. She had trapped me in a Shadow Game!

"Let me go!" I shouted at Artemis.

"Yugi, you cannot get out!" she said. "You will duel me, and whoever wins will get out but if either of us lose, your or my soul will be sacrificed to the Galactic Dragon."

"I refuse!"

"There's no backing out now!" A duel disk appeared on Artemis's left arm and my left arm as well, and I took out my deck from my belt. For once I was glad I had it with me. Artemis pulled out her deck and inserted it into the duel disk's slot.

At least this wasn't the first time I had to duel… alone. I dueled against my toughest foes like Marik, Kaiba and even Atem. Artemis could probably be my most difficult enemy yet.

Did I really want to duel her? If I win, her soul would be taken and I won't see her again. If I lose, the universe would be doomed. This was a hard choice to make, and I had to do what I could to stop all the chaos.

"Ready?" Artemis remarked.

"I am." I said. "I'll begin first."

**Yugi – Lifepoints: 4000**

**Artemis – Lifepoints: 4000**

**Duel start!**

"I place this monster facedown and lay this card facedown as well." I replied.

Artemis carefully scrutinized through her hand and smirked. "That card wouldn't happen to be a high-defense monster, would it?"

"Why are you asking?"

"Pity, I will activate this field-magic card called Rising Air Current, which raises the attack points of Wind-attributed monsters by 500 and lowers their defense by 400 points." She explained.

The atmosphere of the Shadow Realm suddenly transformed into blue skies and I could feel the harsh winds blow around Artemis and I. I briefly wondered whether she was running a Wind-inspired deck and I hoped I was prepared for the strategy she had planned.

"Now I summon Blue-Winged Crown (Winged Beast/ATK: 1600 DEF: 1200) and thanks to my field-magic card, its attack points is 2100 but its defense is now 800." A medium-sized blue bird appeared and its head was shaped as a fiery crown. It landed beside Artemis with its wings stretched out.

"Aren't you going to attack me?" I questioned.

Artemis stared vigilantly at my side and she nodded. "I will not attack but lay this card facedown on the field and end my turn."

I glanced down at my hand. It didn't look good, and I looked over at Artemis. She must be expecting me to sacrifice my facedown monster so I could summon a creature stronger than her Blue-Winged Crown.

"It appears you have nothing in your hand that can help you," Artemis taunted. "There is no way you can defeat me, and remember I have seen your strategies and I predict you will lose!"

"Artemis, I will find a way to get you back to the side of light and have you end this Shadow Game!" I declared.

"Well then, attack me! Show me that you aren't backing down!"

"I won't!" I yelled.

The fate of the universe was in my hands and I could not lose to Artemis. I will defeat her and the Final Five before the Galactic Dragon was resurrected once more.

* * *

Author's Notes: Part 1 is over and Part 2 will begin next chapter. I am sure that this next chapter the Millennium Guardians will return, and about Noa. If anyone paid attention in Chapter 1, it states that Jupiter is a computer expert and I didn't mention that she managed to save Noa before his Virtual World was deleted along with his father. I'm trying to do the best I can to make the duel layout a bit like the battle layout for _Pokemon Colosseum: A New Destiny. _

Anyway, here's the next synopsis:

Yugi is separated from his friends and now he and Artemis are in the Shadow Realm. Where are those Millennium Guardians? How long does it take Luna to find the help she's looking for? Yugi's friends begin to ascend the Final Five's castle but unfortunately they are waiting for them. Yugi, you must beware Artemis's deck and if you lose, your soul will be sacrificed! On the next Dark Crisis – Chapter 20: Desperate Battle! Shatter The Dark Heart! Part 2


	20. Desperate Battle! Shatter The Dark Heart...

Author's Notes: I'm just going to start the disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Nick who belongs to Phoenix727 or DJ and Darien who belong to DJ Rodriguez but I do own the original characters and ideas for this story.

* * *

Chapter 20: Desperate Battle! Shatter The Dark Heart! Part 2

"YUGI!" Joey yelled as he stood in front of the black thunderstorm known as the Shadow Realm.

"There is no way we can get in!" Tea stated. "I just hope Yugi's okay…"

"We have no choice but to move on," Kaiba replied.

"We can't abandon Yugi!" Tea shouted. She stopped Kaiba from moving further to the castle.

"Tea, Yugi can handle himself." Joey said. He walked over to her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"It doesn't seem right to leave him," DJ replied sadly. "Yugi may be in trouble."

"Whatever diabolical scheme Artemis has for Yugi, he should be able to conquer it." Atem responded.

"Yugi warned us that the Galactic Dragon's resurrection has come, and we can't waste our time tryin' to save him." Joey explained. "This is our chance to stop the Final Five."

"Well, let's go already!" Tea decided.

They headed towards the castle entrance and safely went in. They followed a path down a gloomy corridor and torchlight guided their way. Joey and Kaiba had a look of determination on their faces, but Tea appeared worried. Each step they took, the colder they felt the darkness. DJ and Darien were alert, making sure the Final Five had no plan of ambush. A shadow followed the gang and they had not noticed it there.

Tea sensed a sudden chill go down her spine. She looked around the corridor, cautiously eying any suspicious shadows. She had a terrible sinking feeling in her stomach that Nick was watching them. Tea knew it had to be him. She continued to scan through the corridor when they finally arrived at a huge chamber.

"It is about time you all came here," a voice snickered. It caused Tea to shudder and she looked up.

Tea stared at the one she loved - Nick. He stood behind another doorway across the chamber and he grinned at them. His sword was kept within its sheath behind his back.

"Of all the friends we trusted, who would have thought it would be Carlstrom to betray us," Kaiba said coldly.

"Nick, please, you know I don't want to hurt you." Tea pleaded.

Nick glared at her. "Tea, I loved you but if memory serves me correctly you wanted me dead after I came back from the Shadow Realm!"

"You're wrong!" she cried. "Shadow Phoenix wanted you to commit suicide, and we prevented you from doing so!"

"I don't believe you!"

Suddenly a strange black portal appeared on the ceiling and loud roars were heard. Slifer's head came out and my friends' were baffled.

"A déjà vu moment," Joey mused. He remembered the time when he entered the Castle of Dark Illusions to save Kaiba and Mokuba from the Big 5's virtual world and saw Blue-Eyes appear from a similar portal as well.

"What's going on?" Atem asked.

"So they managed to escape." Nick muttered, not looking that pleased.

The Millennium Guardians fled out of the portal with Luna and another Guardian trailing behind. The Guardian had black hair and eyes and he wore blue and red robes. Who could this be?

"I told you I would find help." Luna said proudly.

"See, aren't you happy that there is a Guardian of Time?" Yukai questioned Pluto.

Pluto rolled his eyes. "Is there ever a _time_ I appreciate having a Lesser Guardian saving me?" He actually emphasized the word "time" in his sentence.

"We're just lucky Chronos was able to get us out of _in time_!" Apollo exclaimed. He earned several glares from his siblings for saying a terrible pun but seemed oblivious to them.

The Guardian named Chronos nodded his head. "It appears I must take my leave."

"Unless you want to stick around and help fight the Final Five," Orpheus murmured.

"No," Chronos replied bitterly. "This is your war, not mine. When the time comes for all the Guardians to be reunited, is when our oldest enemy returns." With that, Chronos entered the portal and it closed.

Pluto looked around and he sighed. "Don't tell me this mortal wants to fight."

"I believe so," Yukai responded.

"You must be joking!" Pluto laughed.

"I'm stronger than I look!" Nick said defensively.

"If this is all Seiryu has to prevent us from going further, he must be that pathetic," Pluto continued. "Hey, where's the runt?"

"Good question…" Nidoki pondered.

"Artemis took him to the Shadow Realm!" Tea explained.

"We are definitely screwed." Yukai mumbled. He placed his hand on his empty sheath. "I completely forgot! My sword is not with me!"

"Yugi has it." Luna replied.

"Now mortal, stand aside or I will destroy you!" Pluto threatened.

"I rather fight!" Nick yelled.

Tea walked towards Pluto and raised her arm to stop him from attacking Nick. Courage gleamed in her eyes and she placed her arm down. "You guys go ahead! I'll take care of Nick!" Tea said.

"Are you sure?" Atem questioned with concern.

Tea nodded. "Remember what Yugi said, time is running out!"

The others made their way across the chamber and into the doorway. Atem took one look back at Tea and he saw that she and Nick were preparing to summon their Ka.

"Good luck…" Atem whispered before going inside the doorway.

The corridor wasn't long and it led my friends to another chamber. It seemed quiet, and Pluto and Yukai were warily watching anything that could pose as a threat.

"Well, it looks like even Artemis can't keep you all away!" Stella replied.

She and the rest of the Final Five were perched on top of a balcony. They all jumped down and landed securely on the floor. Sonja, Stella, Zephyrus, Athena and Vulcan were the only ones present in the room. Seiryu was nowhere to be found.

"I figured as much that Seiryu wouldn't be with you idiots," Pluto remarked. "Move aside before I get rid of you personally!"

"We have much bigger plans to deal with you all!" Stella shouted. "Seiryu wants the Millennium Guardians in one piece but the mortals must be eliminated!"

"Then try to get through us!" Joey yelled angrily. He and Kaiba began summoning Ammon as the Millennium Guardians summoned their Ka.

* * *

Artemis definitely knew my strategy, and I had to come up with a new one before she counterattacked. She had Blue-Winged Crown (Winged Beast/ATK: 2100/ DEF: 800) and one card facedown. Artemis was correct about my hidden monster and I had to try to attack her before she did. I drew a card from my deck and placed it in my hand.

"For my turn I sacrifice Gamma the Magnet Warrior (Rock/ATK: 1700 DEF: 1600) and bring out the Summoned Skull! (Fiend/ATK: 2500/ DEF: 1200)"

"You think I didn't see that coming?" Artemis sneered. "I activate my Trap card, Trap Hole which destroys any monster that is summoned with 1000 attack points or more!"

Summoned Skull disappeared under a huge hole, eliminating it from the field. I didn't expect her to play Trap cards early in the duel. I assumed she would save them for later, unless she had a strategy to stop me.

"I end my turn." I said. Artemis drew her card.

"Since you have no monsters to protect you, then you are vulnerable to attack!" Artemis responded. "Blue-Winged Crown, attack his Lifepoints!" Her monster hit me hard, and I felt pain coursing through my body. Artemis forgot to mention about this part. I held onto my left shoulder and waited for Artemis's next move.

**Yugi – LP: 1900**

**Artemis – LP: 4000**

"I think you're starting to familiarize yourself with my strategy, so I place one card facedown and end my turn." She said.

I drew a card and smiled. Artemis gazed at me with wonder. "I play Swords of Revealing Light and that will stop you from attacking me for three turns!" I said. Swords began to surround Artemis and her monster. She didn't look pleased at all. Instead, she crossed her arms. "I summon Kuriboh in Defense Mode! (Fiend/Effect ATK: 300 DEF: 200)" The furry creature materialized on the field.

Artemis stared at me puzzled and sighed. "If that's the best you got… Then I'll activate my Trap card, Solemn Wishes!"

"No!" I cried. "Solemn Wishes allows you to recover 500 Lifepoints every time you draw a card from your deck!"

"Very perceptive," she replied. "Your Spell card is only delaying the inevitable for you, and I will defeat you!"

"Artemis, I vow I will have you back to the side of good, even if my soul is sacrificed!" I yelled. "I'll place two cards facedown. Now it's your turn."

"No matter what you play, I will be one step ahead of you and you'll be one step further to defeat!" Artemis responded.

What should I do now? I already had less than half my Lifepoints and Artemis had lost none. If I did not attack, her Solemn Wishes would recover her Lifepoints for each of her turns and there had to be a way to stop her. I could not lose this duel!

* * *

Author's Notes: This is the reason why I split the chapters into parts. Here's the next chapter summary:

Three vicious battles, no way out of them! Tea fighting against Nick, the Millennium Guardians and the rest of the gang facing the Final Five, and Yugi dueling Artemis, who knows who will emerge victorious. Yugi, watch out for Artemis's powerful cards. Remember what's at stake! Also the Final Five are toying with Pluto and Yukai. How? Find on the next Dark Crisis – Chapter 21: Desperate Battle! Painful Memories Part 3


	21. Desperate Battle! Painful Memories Part ...

Disclaimer: I don't work own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Nick who belongs to Phoenix727 or DJ and Darien who belong to DJ Rodriguez.

* * *

Chapter: 21 Desperate Battle! Painful Memories Part 3

Tea had summoned her Ka, and she was facing Nick alone. Her Magician of Faith and St. Joan were prepared to fight. Nick's Magician of Black Chaos and Invader of Darkness were also summoned. Tea knew she probably wouldn't be able to stand a chance against Nick, but she needed to convince him to come back to the side of light. Her hands began to shake nervously, and her Ka sensed her uneasiness. Nick appeared calm and he waited for Tea to make her first move.

"I almost feel bad for you," Nick replied. Tea stared at him. "Not only have our so-called friends left us to fight, but you're no match for me."

"Nick, try to remember back in Duelist Kingdom," Tea began. "Our friends and I helped you to trust others again because of what Tobias tried to do to you."

"I'm still not persuaded." Nick crossed his arms.

_That didn't work, _Tea thought. The only thing she could do was fight Nick. Tea had no choice. It was her last option.

"There's no way you can beat me." Nick sneered.

"Nick, I promise to get you back to normal!" Tea cried. "You have to remember the real you!"

Tea and Nick began their attacks. Their battle was a struggle to prevail over the darkness, alike my fight against Artemis.

* * *

Meanwhile in a different part of the castle, Seiryu was conjuring the power of the Millennium Puzzle, which held the Galactic Dragon's soul. A dark presence enshrouded the puzzle and the air surrounding it was cold. Seiryu's sword gleamed in the torchlight and his blue eyes glinted a devious glow.

"The time draws near for the Galactic Dragon to be reborn," Seiryu said. "Those foolish Millennium Guardians think they can prevent that from happening."

He knew Stella, Sonja, Zephyrus, Athena and Vulcan were fighting the Millennium Guardians while Artemis bided more time for Seiryu to start the resurrection. If I was not present before it occurred, he would succeed in summoning back the Galactic Dragon. Pluto was unsuccessful when we faced him, but it only delayed the resurrection. Now Seiryu was able to accomplish it without failure.

"Just try to get past us!" Stella replied. "You failed in your mission as Servants of Ra and you have to face the consequences."

"Without Yugi and Artemis, the Bronze Phoenix Dragon cannot defeat the Galactic Dragon, that is, if its Keepers can work together." Sonja explained.

"What is she talkin' about?" Joey questioned.

"Stupid mutt," Kaiba muttered.

"We're going to have a difficult time fighting them!" Pluto growled. "If Wheeler and Kaiba don't work together, Ammon will disappear."

"We can't let that happen!" Yukai agreed. "How are we to fight them?"

"Maybe if you and I fight Stella and Zephyrus, Kaiba and Wheeler can take care of Athena and Vulcan and then have the mortals face Sonja," Pluto contemplated.

"I hope your plan works." Yukai responded.

"Did ya hear that?" Joey asked Kaiba.

"Of course I did, mutt!" Kaiba yelled.

"I think this will be easier than I thought," Stella found herself amused.

"Pluto and Yukai are going to have more in store for them," Sonja replied. "Their memories cannot hide from me!"

"The Final Five appear anxious," Darien said to DJ.

"They do," DJ approved. "Well, we have to fight our hardest to get rid of them, and fast!"

Mercury looked at Pluto and he seemed worried. His gentle blue eyes watched with caution at the Final Five. He must have known something.

"Athena, Vulcan, eliminate those mortals, and leave Pluto and Yukai to us!" Stella ordered.

"Do we have to?" Vulcan complained.

"Do you want Seiryu angry at us again if the mortals manage to get to him?" Athena pointed out.

"Fine!"

The Millennium Guardians had the same troubled looks as Mercury. Pluto and Yukai seemed eager to fight. They had be walking into a trap!

"Poor Pluto, you killed two people that were very important to both Artemis and Yukai, and you kept that buried deep within your mind." Sonja snickered.

"How do you know? You weren't even there when that occurred!" Pluto roared.

"Yukai, I recall that your anger got the best of you and you nearly destroyed our world if Artemis hadn't stopped you." She continued. Both Yukai and Pluto froze.

Zephyrus was hidden in the shadows, awaiting his chance to attack. Joey and Kaiba were having a hard time fighting Athena and Vulcan, but Stella wasn't fairing too good against the combined forces of the Millennium Guardians and my friends.

"The plan is actually working?" Athena said in disbelief. She noticed Yukai and Pluto were still immobilized.

Joey and Kaiba glanced at them as Ammon attacked Vulcan, but missed. They realized Yukai and Pluto were in trouble, and they could not leave Athena and Vulcan alone without them aiding Sonja.

"Pluto and Yukai have to focus or else Sonja will destroy them!" Joey yelled.

"Wheeler, how do you suppose we help them?" Kaiba asked sarcastically.

"Leave that to me!" Mercury said as he came towards them. "Besides, my twin brother has to understand that the past is behind him, and so does Yukai!"

"You sure?" Joey raised an eyebrow.

"Positive!" Mercury walked away and neared Pluto and Yukai. He had a look of determination on his face.

"Oh, look it's Pluto's pathetic excuse of a twin!" Stella remarked. "There's no way you can help him or Yukai!"

Mercury smiled. "Don't count on it! Pluto, Yukai! Listen to me!" The two stared at Mercury. Sonja grunted and stood aside. She shook her head in disappointment. "What you did in the past I know was wrong, but you have to forget about it and move on!" Mercury began. "If Artemis were here, she would say the same. Everyone needs the both of you to get back into reality, and your first task is to take care of Sonja!"

Pluto and Yukai appeared encouraged by Mercury and they both nodded their heads in agreement. The look on their faces startled Sonja.

"What more could happen now?" Stella sighed as her guard was down.

A barrage of roses and a beam of light collided with her and created a mini explosion. The smoke cleared, but she still survived. She noticed DJ and Darien were the cause of the attacks.

"How dare you!" Stella shouted in frustration. "I'm getting myself beaten by mere mortals!"

"Try facing their Ka!" Vulcan yelled. He and Athena were also badly damaged from the attacks deployed by Ammon. The three of them became cornered, and Zephyrus watched on, not bothering to help them.

"Is part of my soul not tainted by the darkness?" he mused to himself. He didn't know Luna was watching him. "I don't understand!"

"Sonja!" Pluto called out. "I know I may be responsible for the actions I did during the Final Battle, but at least I still have my integrity, unlike you!"

"Seiryu will never defeat us as long as we live!" Yukai declared. "Now your fellow allies will fall because of the crimes they have committed, and it's time for us to put our anger to good use!"

* * *

Back in the Shadow Realm, Artemis had the upper hand while I struggled in our duel. Her attacks were belated due to the effect of my Swords of Revealing Light, and I had to destroy her Blue-Winged Crown before she could attack and take out the rest of my Lifepoints.

I still had Kuriboh on the field and two cards facedown. I drew a card from my deck and I looked down at my hand. I might have a card to get rid of Artemis's monster.

"For this turn I play the Celtic Guardian (Warrior/ATK: 1400 DEF: 1200) in Defense Mode!" I said out loud. The swordsman appeared on my side of the field. I eyed at the Monster Reborn card and placed it on the Duel Disk. "I activate Monster Reborn and bring back my Summoned Skull (Fiend/ATK: 2500 DEF: 1200) you destroyed earlier."

"I suppose you're going to attack me?" Artemis sighed.

"What else were you expecting? Summoned Skull, attack Artemis's Blue-Winged Crown!" My monster mustered lighting bolts and aimed them directly at Blue-Winged Crown. The bird vanished from the field after it was struck, and Artemis felt the pain her monster received.

**Yugi – LP: 1900**

**Artemis: LP: 3600**

"Artemis, please end this duel." I begged.

"I will not!" she argued. "Is your turn over?"

"Yes."

"Now I will…" She began to draw a card.

"Not so fast!" Artemis gave me a puzzled look. "I activate Time Seal which will stop you from drawing a card this turn! Since Solemn Wishes gives you 500 Lifepoints every time you a draw a card, I stopped you from recovering them." I explained.

"Clever," Artemis muttered. She stared closely at her hand and seemed dissatisfied. "I play this monster facedown and end my turn."

This duel was taking too long, and I had to do something to finish it. If not, Seiryu would revive the Galactic Dragon and I would have failed.

I clasped my hand on Yukai's sword, which was wrapped in a cloth and tied to my waist. Artemis's mirror was kept hidden behind her back. Perhaps there might be way to remind Artemis that were still friends. I had to do something before chaos and destruction reigned over the universe!

* * *

Author's Notes: I'm starting to get the feeling that this chapter felt a bit random. Does it seem like it? Well, here's the chapter summary:

Time is almost up and Yugi is still in the Shadow Realm! The struggle between enemies has become fierce, and what are Pluto and Yukai planning? No! The Guardians warned the gang about their attack Berserk and whom are they targeting? Artemis seems to be coming back to the light, but Yugi's not the reason. It's Yukai's sword and her mirror. How are these items involved? On the next Dark Crisis – Chapter 22: Desperate Battle! Promises of Long Ago Part 4.


	22. Desperate Battle! Promises of Long Ago P...

Author's Notes: I apologize for the late update. My computer lost access to the internet for three days and it still has that problem. Luckily there is another computer in my home, so I was able to update. I just had another story idea, and it's different from my usual works. It's part of the Dark Memories series and its called Addiction. Summary can be found in my profile. Anyway, disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Nick who belongs to Phoenix727 or DJ and Darien who belong to DJ Rodriguez but at least I do own the original characters and ideas for this story. Here's Chapter 22.

* * *

Chapter 22: Desperate Battle! Promises of Long Ago Part 4

Tea and Nick continued their battle, and Tea seemed to be losing. Her Magician of Faith was destroyed by Nick's Invader of Darkness. Tea lost most of her strength and she collapsed on the floor. St. Joan was the only defender left and she edged towards Tea.

Nick smirked at Tea for her failed attempt to save him. He noticed she began to slowly stand up and her eyes were filled with anger. "Tea, don't make this fight any harder than it is," Nick snickered. "You will fall and so will the others!"

"I promised I would save you," Tea cried. "I know I may not win but I will keep trying!" She placed her hand where her heart was as tears formed in her eyes. Her Ka stood proudly beside her as a white glow enshrouded Tea. A strange being appeared next to her and the sight of it made Nick shudder. "I believe you remember this monster," Tea's voice grew with confidence. "I used it during Battle Adelaide."

"Shinato King of a Higher Plane," Nick gasped. His eyes widened and old memories began returning to his mind. "I remember…"

Shinato unleashed its attack on Nick's Ka and a blinding light covered the chamber. Who knew which person emerged victorious.

* * *

"Pluto, Yukai, if you use Berserk inside here, we will be destroyed as well!" Forseti warned.

"What? We gotta get out of here!" Joey yelled. "Can that happen?"

"One should never underestimate a Guardian using Berserk," Forseti responded. "Not a pretty sight afterward."

"But who are Pluto and Yukai targeting?" Atem questioned. He and the others realized a red aura appeared around Yukai and Slifer and a black aura surrounded Pluto and Obelisk. The Final Five watched fearfully for their coming demise.

"There must be something we can do!" DJ replied. "Pluto and Yukai may accidentally do more harm than good."

"Like Pluto ever did anything good." Orpheus muttered.

"DJ, we should attack Slifer and Obelisk," Darien suggested.

"He is right." Nidoki agreed. "Pluto and Yukai will not listen to anyone when they are at a point of extreme rage."

"Me and Kaiba can help, too!" Joey offered. Kaiba approached him and glared at Joey. Ammon followed them and roared. Joey heard carefully to what he was saying like he understood.

"Joey, what are you doing?" Atem asked.

"Ammon says we must be careful if we destroy Slifer and Obelisk," Joey replied. "We may hurt Yukai and Pluto as well."

"I understood what Ammon said clearly." Kaiba said.

"Is that even possible?" Forseti snorted.

"Remember, Joey and Seto are both linked to Ammon," Nidoki reminded. "Well, do what you can and we will help if necessary."

"I'll assist them." Mercury said. "Pluto is my brother, and I may be of some use."

* * *

Resuming back to my duel against Artemis, I managed to eliminate one of her monsters, but I knew she had an alternate strategy to use. I realized it was my turn and I looked at my hand.

Then I felt Yukai's sword began pulsating nearby me. Artemis's mirror was glowing and she noticed it too. Were these two items reacting to something? No matter, I had to carry on the duel. I drew a card from my deck and made my play.

"I sacrifice Kuriboh and Celtic Guardian to summon Dark Magician! (Spellcaster/ATK: 2500 DEF: 2100)" I said. My monster appeared on the field and he was poised for attack. Now I had two powerful monsters, but I was sure Artemis was expecting my play. "Now I attack your facedown monster!"

Artemis smiled. "Nice try but I activate Windstorm of Etaqua which switches the position of all enemy monsters to whatever mode they're in. So your Dark Magician and Summoned Skull now go into Defense Mode."

"I end my turn." I responded.

"Well, it's my turn and thanks to Solemn Wishes, I gain an additional 500 Lifepoints," Artemis explained as she drew her card.

**Yugi – LP: 1900**

**Artemis – LP: 4100**

"For my turn, I sacrifice my facedown monster and summon Dark Magician Girl! (Spellcaster/Effect/ATK: 2000 DEF: 1700)" Artemis announced. The female monster appeared on the field and waved around her staff, directly pointing at me. "I also activate Graceful Charity and draw three new cards and discard two, and since I drew, Solemn Wishes once again activates."

**Yugi – LP: 1900**

**Artemis – LP: 4600**

Artemis looked carefully at her hand and placed her two chosen cards in the Graveyard. I noticed that Dark Magician Girl's Attack points suddenly increased to 2300. I thought I knew what she did. Artemis discarded a Dark Magician to the Graveyard and that caused Dark Magician Girl to boost an extra 300 Attack points. She must be planning to use her monster to win the duel.

"Before I end my turn, I'll have Dark Magician Girl attack your Summoned Skull since its in Defense Mode!" Artemis said. She ordered her Dark Magician Girl to destroy Summoned Skull and she wiped it out with one blow from her staff. The only monster standing between my Lifepoints was Dark Magician. "I end my turn by placing this card facedown." A card appeared on her side of the field.

I had to think of a way to stop Artemis before she could eliminate all my Lifepoints. I drew a card from deck, and it was Maiden of the Moonlight. The sword throbbed as if sensing the card in my hand, and so did Artemis's mirror. What was going on? I ignored the feeling the sword gave off and began my turn.

"I switch Dark Magician to Attack Mode and attack your Dark Magician Girl!" I shouted. Dark Magician raised his staff into the air and shot his attack at Dark Magician Girl. That was when I detected the card Artemis had facedown. I was walking into a trap!

"Sorry but I activate Negate Attack and stopping you dead in your tracks," Artemis sneered. Dark Magician's attack was absorbed into the vortex that blocked him from reaching Dark Magician Girl.

**Yugi – LP: 1900**

**Artemis – LP: 5100**

"It comes to this," Artemis sighed as she drew. She looked at the card in her hand. "I summon Cyber Harpie in Attack Mode! (Winged Beast/Effect/ ATK: 1800 DEF: 1300)" The winged woman appeared and stretched out her claws in a threatening manner. What was she up to? "I forgot to mention that she receives an extra 500 Attack points and her Defense decreases by 400 due to the effect of my Rising Air Current card on the field. Now Cyber Harpie's Attack points are 2300 and her Defense is 800."

"That is still not enough to destroy Dark Magician!" I inferred.

"Yugi, whoever said Cyber Harpie was going to eradicate your Dark Magician?" Artemis pointed out, "I play this Spell card Elegant Egotist to summon Harpie Lady Sisters (Winged Beast/Effect/ATK: 1950 DEF: 2100) to come out for the fun."

The three monsters appeared and stood beside Artemis. Their Attack points rose to become 2450 and their Defense were now 1700. Artemis's mirror began to glow and also the sword was reacting to its glow.

"Now I activate United We Stand on Dark Magician Girl, and with each monster I have on my side of the field, she gains 800 points and an additional 800 points for herself." Artemis explained. "Dark Magician Girl now has 4700 Attack points and 4100 Defense points which is more than enough to take out your Lifepoints!"

"Good moves you made," I said as I smirked.

"Well, it's time to say good-bye!" Artemis stated. "Dark Magician Girl, attack Yugi's Dark Magician and the rest of his Lifepoints!"

"Not so fast!" I said out loud. "I activate Zero Gravity which changes Battle positions of our monsters, so all of them are now in Defense Mode!"

"Clever move!" Artemis growled. "I end my turn.

"That is what I wanted you to do!" I replied excitably as I drew my card. "I activate Diffusion Wave Motion and since I have Dark Magician on the field I can use him to destroy all of your monsters!" All of her monsters were destroyed, and Artemis turned her head away from me. I finally came to a decision. "Artemis…" I caught her attention.

Her eyes widened as I slowly hovered my hand over my deck. She shook her head in anger as her mirror began to shine brightly.

"I surrender…" I finally said as I placed my hand on my deck and the Shadow Realm started to disappearing.

Artemis ran over to me as I gradually descended to the floor. She grabbed me and held me close as I saw tears streaming from her eyes. "Yugi, please don't go…" she sobbed.

"Artemis…" I said quietly as the world around me was becoming dark.

* * *

Author's Notes: I bet everyone is wondering if Yugi will survive this, am I right? I can't promise if I can update this weekend but I'll try next week. Sorry if I made the first two scenes short, I had to get on with the duel because I wanted it to be over. Hopefully Chapter 24 will end these multi-parts. Here's the next chapter summary:

What is Yugi thinking? His soul is going to be sacrificed and there is nothing Artemis can do! Seiryu has finally arrived and he has succeeded in resurrecting the Galactic Dragon! What about Tea and Nick? Who won? Yugi, what are you doing in Artemis's Soul Room, and is that girl really her? On the next Dark Crisis – Chapter 23: Desperate Battle! The Time Has Arrived! Part 5


	23. Desperate Battle! The Time Has Arrived! ...

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Nick who belongs to Phoenix727 or DJ and Darien who belong to DJ Rodriguez. Sorry if I kept everyone waiting. On Sunday I got the internet back on my brother's computer, and I hope there will be no more problems plaguing it again. Here's Chapter 23.

* * *

Chapter 23: Desperate Battle! The Time Has Arrived! Part 5

As the smoke and ash cleared, only one person was left standing. Tea emerged victorious and she coughed as the smoke filled her lungs. She searched frantically for any sign of Nick, moving in the debris and finally heard his soft moaning. St. Joan and Shinato guided her way and Tea smiled once she saw Nick. Tea ran and found Nick lying on the cold floor, badly wounded. Tears formed in Tea's eyes as she embraced him. Tea pressed her ear to hear Nick's heartbeat and she realized he was still alive.

Tea nearly screamed when Nick groaned and he sat up, sensing her embrace. He cast a humble look at Tea and hugged her back. "Tea, I'm sorry..." Nick said quietly.

"It wasn't your fault..." Tea released her grip on him. "If Sonja had not messed with your memories, this wouldn't have happened."

"Where are the others?" he asked.

Tea averted his gaze. "They're fighting the Final Five right now but..."

Nick lifted her chin. "Something the matter?"

"Yugi is dueling Artemis in the Shadow Realm!"

"Could things get ever worse?" Nick groaned in frustration. "Let's go find our friends."

"They went into that corridor." Tea pointed to the doorway.

She and Nick headed down the dark hallway and they sensed an unusual power growing stronger. The air around them turned cold and Tea paused mid-way. Nick grabbed her hand as they managed to escape the dreadful corridor. They entered the chamber just before Pluto and Yukai were going to finish off the Final Five. The sight of this made Tea move back, but Nick held her hand tightly. The others noticed their arrival, and Ryou and Bakura walked over to them.

"Ryou, what's going on?" Tea asked.

"Host, let me explain." Bakura pushed Ryou aside.

"Must you still call me that?" Ryou mumbled.

"I'll call you whatever I want!" Bakura scolded. "Pluto and Yukai are preparing to destroy the Final Five, but the Millennium Guardians fear for everyone's safety."

"Why?" Nick queried.

"The attack Berserk is dangerous when we are in enclosed areas," Ryou continued. "Nick, I thought you were against us?"

"Yes. What are you doing here, mortal?" Bakura questioned. He glared at Nick.

"He's good now." Tea answered. "I was able to free him from the darkness."

"He better be." Bakura spat. They watched the battle from a safe distance as Slifer and Obelisk began launching their attacks. Yukai and Pluto stood defiantly at the Final Five, and Mercury appeared in front of them. The two Guardians stared angrily at him.

"Move out of the way!" Pluto yelled.

"Do you want to be destroyed along with the Final Five?" Yukai spat. He and Pluto ordered Slifer and Obelisk to hold off their attacks. Pluto was especially not pleased with his twin brother. They were soon confronted by Joey and Kaiba.

"What is the meaning of this?" Pluto demanded, his hand grasping the hilt of his sword.

"You're making a terrible mistake!" Mercury yelled. "If you don't stop now, you'll regret the consequences!"

"Need I remind why we are doing this?" Yukai shouted angrily.

"You two are hot-heads!" Joey interrupted. "Ya gotta think before you act."

"The both of you may end up destroying everyone here," Kaiba continued. "This is a foolish action you're taking."

Pluto and Yukai turned to each other and then glared back at Mercury, Joey and Kaiba. Pluto released his grip from his sword and looked down at the others. He realized DJ and Darien were prepared to attack if Mercury's fears were confirmed. Pluto knew what his twin brother wanted to do; save him from the horrible decision he and Yukai would make.

Yukai, on the other hand, was worried that he would have failed in his duty as Servant of Ra and he couldn't quite understand why he was reacting very harshly. Yukai stared at the Final Five and he was surprised that they showed no fear.

"Well, what are you going to do?" Mercury questioned.

Both Pluto and Yukai nodded. "Mercury, do not question me." Pluto muttered.

"We have an alternate plan of attack." Yukai replied happily.

"If the both of you had a second plan, then why didn't you use it?" Joey yelled, enraged.

Yukai sighed. "We needed to release all our anger but it clouded our minds and if you three had not come in, who knows what would have happened."

"Any way we can help?" Joey offered.

"We can handle ourselves."

"Mutt, let them deal with the Final Five," Kaiba said as he and Mercury went back with the others.

"Kaiba, one of these days you'll regret callin' me a mutt!" Joey responded out loud and he followed Kaiba.

"One of these days... Maybe in a million years." Nick mumbled.

"I see you're back to normal, Nick." Joey said. "Yugi hasn't returned?"

"No, he's been gone too long already." Tea shook her head.

"So what are we going to do?" DJ asked. He and Darien approached the gang.

"What is that?" Atem exclaimed as his eyes widened.

The others turned around and were shocked to see Seiryu, but he also carried the Millennium Puzzle. A familiar evil aura exuded from it and it began to form itself as yellow eyes gleamed fierce at everyone in the room.

"We're too late!" Orpheus said.

"If only Yugi were here..." Tea cried.

Seiryu smirked as the black form materialized itself to become the Galactic Dragon. Its body was completely restored and it felt more powerful than the last encounter. Its black wings stretched out, yellow eyes glaring at them. Then a huge hourglass appeared next to them and the sand began pouring. This stunned the Guardians for some reason.

Zephyrus looked up and gasped. He noticed his allies stared in shock, immobilized by the total strength of the Galactic Dragon.

"Now I will eliminate all those who oppose me, then nothing will stop me!" Seiryu spoke. "Not even the descendants of Ra can stop the Galactic Dragon."

"Our fate lies in Yugi's hands," Luna stated as she neared Zephyrus.

"But what if he lost to Artemis...?" Zephyrus responded sadly.

"The Gift of Horus will shine the way to Yugi."

"I hope Artemis survived as well." He said sadly.

* * *

Artemis grasped onto me as my world began fading. Her cries became softer as I felt myself drowning into the darkness. Artemis's tears fell upon my limp body as her mirror continued to glow. My soul was being taken away from her, but I sensed I wasn't being transported to the Galactic Dragon. I found myself in a strange place.

It was a gorgeous room filled with the scent of jasmine in the air. Candles were lit and regal furniture adorned the chamber. A small hourglass stood on a table, and I felt a presence beside me. I turned around to find Artemis or at least thought it was. The girl resembled her and she held a glowing yellow sphere. Her pale skin shined like the moonlight within the dim-lit chamber. Then realization hit me. This being had to be Maiden of the Moonlight.

"Ra," she said.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"You're in Mesenet's Soul Room." She glanced at me with a curious look.

"What am I doing here?"

"I saved you before your soul was sacrificed."

I looked around, intrigued by Artemis's Soul Room. I breathed in the jasmine and my eyes caught the hourglass. The sand poured and each time it finished, the hourglass flipped itself to repeat the cycle.

"That hourglass represents Mesenet's life. If it ever should stop, then she would die." Maiden of the Moonlight explained.

"Why did you call me Ra?" I questioned.

"Your memory of your past life is still within your mind," she began. "You are Ra, even in this lifetime. So goes for Mesenet."

"What about Ammon?"

"His Keepers must merge into one. I fear that I must tell you that the Galactic Dragon has been resurrected."

"I was too late. There has to be a way to stop it." I mused,

"When the three Phoenix Dragons are united, they will be able to defeat the Galactic Dragon," she continued. "The time will come when all of your descendants shall arise to stop the true traitor."

"The Galactic Dragon isn't our only enemy?"

"Isis and Osiris could not stop him and they want the ones that gave them life to accomplish this task."

"I still don't understand." I argued. Maiden of the Moonlight walked up to me. The sphere in her hands glowed brighter as if it were alive.

"Ra, Mesenet was your consort and the bearer of Isis and Osiris. This orb that I hold contains her memories of her past life." She handed me the sphere and smiled. I felt its warm light as the Soul Room began disappearing. Suddenly, I opened my eyes and gazed at Artemis.

She had a look of sorrow on her face and tears flowed freely down her cheeks. My vision was blurry as I reached out my hand to wipe her face dry. Artemis looked up and held me close. I noticed I grasped on my left hand the sphere, and Artemis released me. Her moon amulet glowed as did Yukai's sword and Artemis's mirror.

"The Soul Sphere," Artemis gasped. "Where did you find it?"

"Maiden of the Moonlight gave it to me when I was in your Soul Room," I answered. "She said it contains your former memories as Mesenet." I felt my chest hurt as I stood up, and Artemis came to my aid. She narrowed her eyes to the castle and gritted her teeth.

"We haven't any time to waste!" She shouted as she grabbed my hand.

I placed the sphere inside my pocket as we ran to the castle. The pain continued to worsen with each step we took. Artemis looked worried, her eyes gleaming with courage and her mirror shined as if leading the way.

We appeared out of the hallway, entering an empty chamber and then walking into another corridor. This corridor directly led us to our friends, and I fell on my knees because of the growing pain in my chest. My eyes widened when I saw the Galactic Dragon. Artemis glared at Seiryu and I realized a huge hourglass stood between us and the Galactic Dragon.

Seiryu grinned evilly. "After countless centuries, the Galactic Dragon will finally conquer Ra!"

"No." Artemis shook her head.

"Yugi, you will die by the time the sand runs out from this hourglass," Seiryu explained, pointing at it.

"The pain..." I moaned, clutching my chest. My agony was coming from my heart, like it was dying.

"Seiryu, you bastard!" Pluto roared.

"He can't die like this!" Yukai yelled.

All of my friends watched in horror and there was nothing they could do. My hand felt the sphere in my pocket and the amulet throbbed in my chest. The sand inside the hourglass was diminishing, and I felt my time had run out...

* * *

Author's Notes: About the hourglassit was used as a symbol of life for the Guardians. It's like their belief, if they die that means the hourglass has stopped its cycle. Here's the next synopsis:

Yugi's fate lies in the hourglass and the Guardians can't do anything to stop the curse. Perhaps there is still hope for Yugi, if Yukai and Pluto are willing to sacrifice themselves. Luna, she was once the protector of the Soul Sphere, and she may know how to use it. Zephyrus has to make his choice to where his allegiance lies and his comrades better decide as well. The dark hour has tolled and chaos will soon break out. On the next Dark Crisis – Chapter: 24: Desperate Battle! The Dark War Begins Part 6

The next chapter is the conclusion of the multi-parter, but not to worry the story is not over yet.


	24. Desperate Battle! The Dark War Begins Pa...

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Nick who belongs to Phoenix727 or DJ and Darien who belong to DJ Rodriguez. If anyone wants to know, this story has not ended yet. Anyone happy? Here's Chapter 24.

* * *

Chapter 24: Desperate Battle! The Dark War Begins Part 6

I couldn't let my life end like this! Seiryu had gone too far and I would not let him win. I might be the only one who could stop the Galactic Dragon, and without me, the other Phoenix Dragons would fall. The pain in my chest continued to grow worse each time the sand fell from the top to bottom of the hourglass. Artemis was horrified while the others were in complete shock. Yukai and Pluto glared at Seiryu whilst the Galactic Dragon watched with a malicious look.

It must sense I was dying because I could feel its darkness consuming me. If Seiryu did accomplish this, the Galactic Dragon would have my soul and all hope would be lost. The destruction of the entire universe was at hand, taking my and I friends with it, and no chance of victory.

I glanced at the hourglass, and it was near to the last bit of sand. It finally finished as I collapsed on the floor, my soul being forcibly removed from my body. Everything grew dark, the world turned colder, but I felt a shot of lightning destroying the path my soul was taking to the Galactic Dragon.

"Yugi!" I heard Artemis's voice echo. Gentle arms pulled me up, my eyes opened, and Artemis wrapped her arms around me. Her warm embrace felt soothing and I realized the source of my return.

Slifer lowered its jaw and roared. It appeared that Yukai ordered his Ka to attack, preventing the Galactic Dragon to claim my soul. Yukai looked exhausted from the attack and Pluto had to hold him up so he wouldn't fall. Seiryu was not pleased and he drew his attention to his allies.

"Stella, Sonja, Athena, Vulcan," he replied calmly. The four of them confronted Seiryu, shaking in fear.

"What is it...?" Stella asked, her voice was quivering.

"You four are dismissed from this point!" Seiryu said.

"He can't do that!" Zephyrus gasped as he hid in the shadows.

Luna was surprised as he was. "I think he failed to tell you the same thing."

"It doesn't matter," Zephyrus contemplated. "I'm no longer part of the Final Five."

"Is he serious?" I pondered, looking over Artemis's shoulder to find my friends shocked.

"But Sonja isn't really part of the Final Five!" Artemis argued. "She's a Titan!"

"She's right." Sonja agreed. She stared at Artemis. Her eyes softened and then she glared at Seiryu. "Maybe I should have been on the good side from the start!"

"You dare defy me?" Seiryu yelled angrily.

"Seiryu, you've gone too far. Please end this before I lose you to the darkness!" Stella pleaded.

"I don't believe this is happening." Atem replied.

"The Final Five are having a change of heart," DJ said. "I wonder why."

"They must be remembering their duties as Guardians!" Artemis concluded. She smiled happily at me.

"If they are, then where is Zephyrus?" I questioned, finally noticing he wasn't around.

"You know, I haven't seen Luna around since we arrived." She said.

"Where could they be?" We looked around, but we failed to notice Zephyrus and Luna hiding in the shadows.

"See, Seiryu," Pluto began. "Even your own followers have turned their backs on you because you're one sick son of a bitch."

Seiryu grinned. "They have already completed their purpose, but there is still one thing I want from them." The Final Five stood back in fear. Their eyes widened as Seiryu drew out his sword from its sheath behind his back. He raised it up in the air as lightning began accumulating around the sword.

"Everyone, spread out!" Artemis warned.

"What is he doing?" I demanded.

Artemis pulled me back as she raced towards the others. Her hands trembled when she released her hold on me. "Yugi, Seiryu is going to sacrifice the Final Five to the Galactic Dragon."

"He's lost his mind!" Nick exclaimed.

"Is there any way to stop him?" DJ asked.

"No one has ever survived this move. It rivals that of Slifer's Thunderstroke attack." Artemis explained.

"You fools, get out of there!" Pluto yelled, but he did so in vain.

Sonja was the only Guardian who wasn't immobilized and she reached the safety on the other side of the chamber. She tried to call the rest of the Final Five, but they stood frozen, accepting their demise.

"Stella, Athena, Vulcan, move!" Yukai shouted.

"Yukai, it's too late to save us now. We deserve to perish..." Stella stated.

Seiryu's sword built up enough energy and he aimed his attack at the three. The sword released its contained power and attacked Stella, Athena and Vulcan.

"That monster!" Sonja growled. "I can't believe he destroyed Stella! They were lovers, for crying out loud."

Blinding light enshrouded the chamber as I covered my eyes. It dissipated and I noticed three orbs of yellow light hovered over where Stella, Athena and Vulcan were. The Galactic Dragon eagerly absorbed the orbs and I sensed it grew stronger. Then those orbs were their souls.

Seiryu smirked at the cruel deed he committed. All of the Guardians had disgusted looks on their faces as Sonja shook her head in total disbelief. My friends stared with fright and both Zephyrus and Luna were enraged.

"Now it's time to finish that runt Ra and the two remaining Phoenix Dragons!" Seiryu declared as he raised his sword, pointing it towards me.

"Artemis, summon God Phoenix!" Pluto suggested.

Artemis nodded as the fiery bird appeared, its red eyes glaring at Seiryu. Seiryu seemed to not fear the power of God Phoenix. He continued to smirk.

"Well, maybe it's time for God Phoenix to meet its counterpart." Seiryu replied. A familiar creature started to appear and it was one monster we all feared.

It waved its bird-like wings and its golden body shone in the torchlight. Joey was taken aback because he remembered the time he first encountered this mighty beast. The Winged Dragon of Ra (Divine Beast/ATK? DEF?) roared and descended to the ground.

"Only Millennium Guardians or those given the ability can summon Ka!" Yukai yelled in surprise.

Seiryu laughed evilly. "Since I began working for Apophis, he granted me the power for such occasions as these."

"All of you, leave now!" Pluto yelled. The Millennium Ring around his neck glowed.

"Let us take care of Seiryu!" Yukai said as the Millennium Rod glowed too. I had forgotten about his sword. Yukai might still need it, and I felt it pulsating, like it was warning me of something.

"I'm not letting you all leave!" Seiryu shouted. He waved his sword and ordered The Winged Dragon of Ra to attack. It opened its jaw as it gathered particles of light and it became one powerful beam. I was kept distracted and I hadn't realized that Seiryu was ambushing me. Zephyrus knew Seiryu's plan and came out of the shadows.

"Yugi, you will die!" I heard Seiryu's voice from behind me.

I turned around and he swiped his sword, directing it to my chest. A shadow appeared to defend me as I saw who protected me. Zephyrus blocked Seiryu's sword and he took the damage I would have received. A long gash developed on his chest and his hands were covered in blood. He clutched his right shoulder and he glared at Seiryu.

"Well, Zephyrus, I was wondering when you would show yourself so I can sacrifice your soul to the Galactic Dragon," Seiryu said, smirking evilly.

Zephyrus' eyes quivered. "I would never give my soul to that beast!"

"I knew the day I met you, you would turn on me. Call it fate, if you will."

"The vision!" I gasped, realizing what Artemis meant back on Earth. She predicted that Zephyrus would betray Seiryu.

Artemis heard the whole thing and came to our aid. Her eyes glinted with hate as her God Phoenix roared at The Winged Dragon of Ra. Seiryu hadn't said anything to his Ka, but he nodded his head and the dragon released its attack. It was aiming at my friends!

"You can't save them," Seiryu taunted. "The Winged Dragon of Ra is the most powerful of the three Egyptian God cards."

"We'll see about that!" Yukai roared. "Slifer, defend!"

"Obelisk, go help Slifer!" Pluto commanded. Their Millennium Items' glow intensified.

Slifer shielded my friends with its elongated body whilst Obelisk barricaded the full blast. The Winged Dragon of Ra gained more energy as it continued to attack with full power. Pluto and Yukai looked like they were becoming weak, and then the Galactic Dragon interjected with its own attack. The two Egyptian Gods were no match and they disappeared, leaving Yukai and Pluto much more vulnerable.

The Galactic Dragon took its chance and shot out another blast of its mighty attack. Pluto removed the Millennium Ring from his neck and tossed it to Mercury who caught it. Yukai managed to hurl the Millennium Rod into the air as Artemis used her telekinesis to grab it and bring it safely to her. She grasped onto it as its glow vanished.

The attack hit Yukai and Pluto with full force as we gazed at the capabilities of the Galactic Dragon. After it ended, there were no signs of either Yukai or Pluto. They seemed to be gone, but I noticed two orbs of light similar to what appeared after the Final Five were eliminated. The orbs floated to the Galactic Dragon and it absorbed them.

"Why that -" Orpheus growled, too upset to complete the sentence. His right fist was clutched tightly.

"They are gone..." Nidoki cried as she covered her mouth.

"This can't be happening!" Forseti yelled.

"He destroyed them..." Apollo whispered. He then collapsed to his knees.

"Pluto..." Mercury said silently, his face darkened as he held onto the Millennium Ring, the only remaining item Pluto left behind. He seemed hurt by his brother's sacrifice.

"No..." Artemis sobbed, tears forming in her eyes. The God Phoenix vanished as did The Winged Dragon of Ra. She fell on her knees, and Luna appeared to comfort her.

"Seiryu!" Zephyrus snarled.

"How could you?" Sonja shouted.

Luna stood up and the Soul Sphere in my pocket began to glow. It seemed to be reacting to Luna's emotions and it suddenly materialized in her hand.

"Luna," Artemis replied.

"I believe it's time for me to have my powers as Cataluna the Wind Sorceress to return to me since I have the Soul Sphere," Luna said. She gave a sly smile.

"But -" Artemis argued.

_"_My little light, I will help you and the others escape." Luna intended. "Don't worry, I will come as soon as you're safe."

"So, the ancient priestess herself has stepped in," Seiryu mused. "I won't let you all escape that easily!" The Galactic Dragon once again drew in more energy, but sparks began to fly from the Soul Sphere.

Luna brought out her bow and a quiver full of arrows. She grabbed one arrow as it glowed like the sphere and she aimed her attack on the Galactic Dragon. "Go!" Luna yelled.

"Zephyrus, come with us!" I offered. He looked at me with a surprised look, but complied.

We ran over to Artemis who began to concentrate her powers of teleportation to transport us to a different area. I watched Luna shoot her arrow as it struck the Galactic Dragon and it roared in pain. She quickly rushed over before we disappeared, leaving this awful place.

Seiryu wasn't too happy and his expression was insipid. He sheathed his sword back and smirked. "They're all doomed."

We emerged out from Artemis's teleportation trick as we appeared by her temple. She immediately flew up high into the air as she chanted a spell under her breath. A powerful barrier surrounded the inner walls of the temple and then I noticed that the temple itself disappeared. Artemis descended and she walked over to the rest of the Guardians. Her long dark brown hair waved in the wind and she had a look of sorrow as did her siblings.

Tea was too frightened to speak that Nick comforted her. Kaiba, Joey, DJ, Darien Bakura, Ryou and Atem appeared fine, but I couldn't help shake off the feeling what Zephyrus, Luna and Sonja were thinking.

"Now what will happen?" I asked as I approached Artemis.

"We may as well wait for the end..." she answered.

"How are we to defeat the Galactic Dragon if Seiryu can summon The Winged Dragon of Ra?" Mercury questioned. "That monster destroyed Pluto!"

"We have all been hurt, Mercury," Nidoki tried to calm him down. "Yukai is gone but we can free him only if we defeat the Galactic Dragon."

"But we don't even have a plan..." Apollo inferred sadly. "Without Pluto and Yukai, we will fall..."

"Don't say that!" Artemis yelled. She held the Millennium Rod tightly in her hand. "It's time for us to face this battle alone. That is what Yukai and Pluto were trying to teach us and now we must fight this dark war without them."

"It's been a dark war from the start," I began. "There's no way out of it and we must do our best to stop the Galactic Dragon. The dark war is only beginning, Seiryu!"

* * *

Author's Notes: It's not over yet! I ended _Pharaoh's Servant _at Chapter 24, and now the war has started on the same chapter number. Also remember what Seiryu said to Yugi at the conclusion of _Pharaoh's Servant_? Let me refresh everyone's memory. He said to Yugi _"The terror is only beginning, Yugi!" _Now at the end of this chapter, Yugi says it differently. Anyway, here's the chapter summary for Chapter 25:

Seiryu has crossed the line now that he sacrificed Stella, Athena and Vulcan's souls to the Galactic Dragon. Worst of all, Yukai and Pluto are gone and luckily Yugi and his friends escaped to the safety of Artemis's temple. Zephyrus and Sonja have joined them, and now the Galactic Dragon is preparing to first destroy Animus. Without Yukai and Pluto's leadership, how will the Millennium Guardians fight? Next time on Dark Crisis - Chapter 25: Evil Reborn! Destruction of Animus


	25. Evil Reborn! Destruction of Animus

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Nick who belongs to Phoenix727 and DJ and Darien whom belong to DJ Rodriguez. Here's Chapter 25.

* * *

Chapter 25: Evil Reborn! Destruction of Animus

So much had happened. First, the Galactic Dragon was revived and Seiryu sacrificed Stella, Athena and Vulcan's souls to it. Then Yukai and Pluto's souls were also stolen as a result of protecting me. I began fearing that the side of light had lost its war against darkness.

Not even the Guardians could stop the Galactic Dragon, and I could not risk the lives of my friends. My will to fight on had been tainted by Seiryu's doings, and now the entire universe would be plagued by darkness. There was nothing we could do. Our time had run out and I may eventually fail in my mission.

As the reincarnation of Ra, I had to stop the Galactic Dragon but now... I felt as if I should not be worthy of containing Ra's power. I believed even Artemis, Joey and Kaiba felt the same.

I looked over to my friends as I sat silently on the windowsill inside Artemis's temple. I then gazed up at the starry night. The stars glittered in the sky and my eyes began to droop from weariness. I realized we all had not slept well for these past days and maybe that was why everyone was feeling very stressful.

The Guardians sat on a long table lit by candlelight as they discussed means of escape or plans to attack. They probably didn't work out because one of them would raise their voice rather than whisper which they had been doing for some time. Artemis, on the other hand, wasn't with them because she was tending to Zephyrus's wound he received from Seiryu's sword.

Sonja was also not present as she was helping Artemis. Suddenly entering the chamber came Artemis, her eyes appeared dreary from the lack of sleep. She kept her thoughts to herself, listening carefully to her siblings bicker and her eyes were drawn to Yukai's Millennium Rod.

I gave a deep sigh as I watched my friends in the far corner. Kaiba leaned on the cold wall whilst Joey and Tea sat on the floor. Bakura adverted everyone's saddened looks as Ryou stood beside Atem and Nick. DJ and Darien were talking with Luna about the Soul Sphere and they seemed to have some plans in mind by the looks on their faces.

My hands stroked the delicate silver chain of Artemis's amulet and I took out the Millennium Necklace. The intricate eye symbol reminded me of my Millennium Puzzle. Yukai's sword sat on the windowsill, reflecting the outside like a mirror.

"Yugi," Artemis replied quietly. She lifted my head to meet her eyes.

"I thought you were talking with the rest of the Guardians." I said.

Artemis sat beside me, wrapping her arms around me. "Why aren't you with your friends?" she countered with a sly smile.

I leaned against Artemis as I took in the comfort of her warm embrace. I pushed back my blond bangs to get a better look at Artemis's expression. Her face was filled with worry and melancholy that I could sense it being exuded by Artemis's aura.

"What were they arguing about before?" I asked.

"Who should lead us into battle," she answered, "and a plan. It would be foolish of us to fight if we had no clue on what to do."

"I hope they can decide soon."

Artemis took her mirror and she let go of me. She concentrated her powers solely on it as the mirror glowed. The reflection of us disappeared and was replaced with the image of the Galactic Dragon.

It destroyed a city I had never seen before and a shrilling cry reverberated in the sky. The Winged Dragon of Ra flew overhead, its golden wings stretched out and it released a beam of yellow light. The Galactic Dragon joined in as it absorbed the energy surrounding it and shot out its attack of pure darkness. The two mighty dragons rampaged throughout the defenseless city as the inhabitants ran for their lives.

Artemis was especially disturbed of the mirror's images, she looked down and tears formed in her eyes. I clenched my fists tightly, fighting the urge to take drastic action for the situation, but I knew I could not do anything.

I glowered at the reflection of Seiryu who was smiling and was the main cause for the chaos. He turned against his own kind just to gain power and the Guardians were preventing this from occurring. They knew Yukai was the one to transcend the throne and Seiryu needed to get rid of him. I felt like I neglected my duty to protect him, and the only remaining members to claim the throne were Nidoki and Forseti. The three were the true heirs to rule over Animus.

But what of Artemis? What was her role in the war? Surely there had to be an answer. She was a Millennium Guardian after all.

"I guess you haven't been paying attention to a thing in my past." Artemis scolded as I looked up at her. She obviously read my mind.

I raised an eyebrow. "Remind me again since you can remember what exactly gone on."

Artemis smirked. "Recall my father, Horus, being the first ruler of Animus? After he passed on, Skyros took the throne as he was next in line. I was just an infant when it happened."

"So you mean if either Yukai, Forseti and Nidoki are unable to fulfill their duties, then you take the throne?" I questioned.

"Pretty much you have the point." Artemis stood up and scanned the chamber. The Guardians did the same as they rose from their seats.

Luna alerted DJ and Darien and the others noticed as well. I sat up and walked with Artemis, her movements appearing nervous. I held onto her hand, and she was staring at Zephyrus and Sonja who had entered the chamber.

Zephyrus had bandages wrapped around his chest and Sonja helped him walk. She seemed concern with his injury, but Zephyrus continued to move despite the injury. He clutched his wounded chest as he felt pain with each step.

My friends strolled over and we circled around one another to listen vigilantly to the Guardians. I watched Artemis stride by her two brothers and they nodded to her. She glared at Orpheus and Apollo, and Forseti was the first to speak.

He cleared his throat. "I know much has happened and you mortals must understand how we Guardians react to a certain conflict such as this."

"Plus, we have no leader and we had to choose who may direct us," Nidoki added. "We have experienced far more than you mortals, and trust us we have made our decision."

Everyone nodded in confusion as I saw Orpheus and Apollo smile at Artemis. She turned more tense than before and her hands shook at her sides.

"We have chosen Artemis to fill in Yukai and Pluto's role as leader." Orpheus announced cheerfully.

Artemis shuddered in disagreement. "I can't! What if I fail?"

"Sister, listen," Apollo began. Artemis paid attention to him. "You are the closest to Yukai and Pluto and you know their leadership qualities more than us."

"Besides, Pluto and Yukai would have wanted you to do this." Mercury added. He took out the Millennium Ring and gave it to Artemis. "You even lead your own faction during the Final Battle and proved you can hold your own in battle."

"They're right." I agreed.

Artemis stared at me with disbelief. "You think so?"

"My little light, of course you can." Luna said happily.

"Although, you were evil but you came back to our side and helped us get out of Seiryu's fortress," Joey replied. "If Yugi agrees, then I agree with him."

"We know you can do it!" DJ said cheerfully.

"And we managed to work out a plan that may prove useful when facing The Winged Dragon of Ra." Darien responded.

"We will all help," Tea said. She turned towards Atem, Ryou, Bakura and Nick. They seemed to approve with her.

"See, Artemis, you do not have to fight this war alone," Zephyrus began. His breathing was ragged, but he resumed speaking. "Everyone has given you their full support, and now is the time to trust them."

Sonja sighed and glanced at Artemis. "No matter what the future holds for us, we will still stand strong and unite!"

Sonja's words reminded me of what Maiden of the Moonlight said to me when she saved me. She said the time would come when all of the descendants of the Phoenix Dragons would arise and unite once more. I didn't understand clearly, but I thought she was predicting the future, yet I was baffled in which time she meant.

Artemis placed her hand on her forehead, surrendering in defeat. She ruffled the strands of her long hair and sighed. "You guys won."

"You mean you will become their leader?" Atem queried.

"Not just _their_ leader, everyone." She gestured in such a way to exemplify her decision.

"My little light, you have made a wise choice." Luna replied.

"Well, DJ, Darien, tell me your plan." Artemis said.

"I thought you would never ask." DJ said contently.

The three parted away from us and Artemis listened to what DJ and Darien had planned. They talked in whisper and the conversation appeared to be going fine. Even the Guardians didn't pick up what they were talking about.

I yawned and stretched out my arms. Nidoki saw this and became concerned. She walked over as she stared deeply into my half-shut eyes.

"I think we all should be getting some sleep," Nidoki decided.

"Hey, I don't need a mother to tell me when... I... need... to... sleep..." Joey laid on the floor as he dozed off.

"We wouldn't want to fall asleep when we face the Galactic Dragon." Atem said, his head began to drift back.

Nidoki struggled to get Joey up. "Would someone give me a hand with him?"

Kaiba turned away. "Leave the mutt there. He deserves to sleep on the floor."

"Why you!" Nidoki growled as she dropped Joey in the process.

He woke up startled and then went back to sleep. Tea, Nick, Ryou, even Bakura sweat dropped as they watched in amusement of Joey's antics. Orpheus helped Nidoki lift up Joey's sleeping body and carried him off to his bedroom. Apollo and Forseti directed the others to their rooms as Sonja took Zephyrus back to his room to rest. Artemis, DJ and Darien finished their discussion and decided to get some sleep.

Apollo led me to my room which had an amazing view of the lake nearby Artemis's temple. He left me as he closed the door behind me. I walked towards the window and watched the water shimmer in the starlight. It seemed peaceful here, and I didn't feel right about this. At this very moment, Seiryu might have destroyed most of Animus.

I leaned my forehead on the cold glass and stared at my reflection. I looked very pale and my eyes shown my lack of sleep. I then gazed at the torchlight whose flames licked about and lit the room with my presence. I examined my shadow on the wall and fell back onto the bed. The silky feel of the sheets were comforting and I eventually fell asleep. Little did I know, someone would disturb my slumber.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope this chapter wasn't too boring. Anyway, here's the next chapter summary:

With everyone's lives at the line, Yugi must determine their fate before stepping into the war. The Guardians have appointed Artemis as their temporary leader and she needs to come up with a plan to stop Seiryu. Yet something troubles her and can Yugi help her? On the next Dark Crisis - Chapter: 26 Remembering The Past!


	26. Remembering The Past!

Author's Notes: Now everyone, talk a deep breath... And calm down... Maybe I should tone down the excitement level... Well, I hope everyone is prepared to learn a couple of things because school is back in session! Of course, for me, too since I started school a month ago. Also there is some material that I am unsure if anyone is offended by, but I apologize for it. The idea popped up in my head... Why don't I just start the chapter?

* * *

Chapter 26: Remembering The Past!

I awoken two hours later, still dark and the morning was due to arise in a couple of hours. I wiped my face of sweat as I realized how hot the room had become. I took off my shirt to cool down and placed my head on the soft pillow. My skin rubbed against the purple fabric and I tried to fall back to sleep, yet something troubled me. I couldn't shrug off what was wrong with Artemis. She seemed lost in her own world and she almost declined to become the Guardians' new leader. Could she be afraid of something? Or has she seen the future?

A cold feeling went down my spine as I heard the wind blow outside. The water in the lake rippled in the breeze, the dead of night felt eerie and dark as I clasped my hand on the amulet. It glowed an ominous silver glow, shining in my face. A knock came on my door and I nearly jumped. I crept out of bed, walking cautiously to the door and opening it slightly. I peered through the crevice as a hand stuck out and grabbed my shoulder. I quickly shut the door, but I heard a muffled cry of a person.

"Yugi, it's me!" Artemis's voice said through the door.

I opened the door once more, allowing Artemis to enter as she rubbed her nose. I chuckled quietly, but I earned a glare from Artemis. She closed the door behind her, trying to guise her blush once she saw my bare chest. I nodded my head in curiosity.

Artemis shook her away and glanced out the window. She strolled over to it, touching the cold glass and lost in her thoughts again.

"What's wrong?" I asked, walking over to her.

Artemis sighed. "I can't sleep. My mind keeps replaying the event when Yukai and Pluto were destroyed." Her eyes had dark circles under them.

I placed a reassuring on her shoulder. I grew suspicious of her behavior because it seemed something else troubled her. "Artemis, you don't have to be afraid to tell me more."

Artemis lowered her eyes. "Promise that you will not get mad?"

"I promise."

Artemis seated herself on my bed, straightening out her long robes and I sat beside her. Her hands rested on her thighs, the torchlight reflected her features. A sad look came upon her face.

"I've been around for many centuries, waiting for reasons beyond my control," she began. "I met people in the past like Atem, and there were some others that you may recognize."

I raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Joey, Tea, Tristan, Serenity, Ryou, Seto, Mokuba and Nick are really reincarnations of people I once knew," Artemis continued.

"Then it isn't mere coincidence that I met them!" I yelled in surprise. I noticed Artemis's darkened look.

She began to snicker. "Yugi, some of them may seem good, but in the past they may have been evil."

I gasped in shock. How could she say that? I grabbed her shoulders and yelled, "That can't be true!"

"Believe it or not, I don't lie! Even Pluto has no realization of some people he knew!" Artemis said back.

I fell silent. Artemis was still holding back a secret. One that she had kept hidden for years and I had to find out. She even knew about Pluto's past, perhaps also Yukai.

"You're just like your mother, before she and your father perished..." Artemis whispered softly.

How did she know about my parents' death? I knew she wasn't around when that occurred. My father followed in my grandpa's footsteps and became an archeologist. My mother was one, too and after I turned seven, they took me to one of their excavations in Egypt.

When we arrived to Egypt, my parents were aware they were being followed and tried to be cautious. As soon as we came to the excavation site, some people in cloaks appeared and demanded that if my parents found treasure, they would have to give them it or die. My parents never heeded their warning and paid it with their lives.

I was kept in a hiding place, terrified over what had happened, and I somehow came back to my grandpa in Domino. I didn't remember how I got there, but a year later Grandpa gave me the Millennium Puzzle.

"I'm sorry they're dead..." Artemis said. "I had no idea because my memories were erased when I took over this body. It's taken me years to get them back..."

I glared at Artemis for a moment. I knew she was keeping more deeper thoughts within her. She gazed at me and then looked at the floor. It appeared she was not willing to tell me anything else and I let her off, this time...

Artemis began to chuckle for some reason. She placed her right hand on her forehead and nodded.

"What's so funny?" I queried.

She smiled at me. "Oh, it's just... Well, that look you're giving me!"

I thought she had finally lost it... I didn't know what could be so funny at a time like this, especially when the Galactic Dragon was on the loose.

"I honestly cannot believe Pluto actually loved me before..." she remarked.

"WHAT?" I yelled angrily. I was puzzled over her comment.

"Pluto accidentally mistaken me for Luna because I resembled her. Someone had clearly not explained to him what a doppelgänger was."

"I was about to say..." I muttered as I stared at Artemis. She appeared happy again and I drew closer to her.

"I guess I have to leave. I don't want you to lose any of your sleep." Artemis decided as she got up, but I grabbed her hand. She was surprised by my action.

I moved closer to her as she stood immobilized. Immediately, I pulled her into a kiss and she easily gave in. Artemis wrapped her arms around me, never moving apart from me and instead, brushed against my body.

* * *

Loud knockings were heard through the corridors as Orpheus and Nidoki were awoken from them. They grumbled irritably to whomever disturbed their slumber as they headed towards the huge front doors. Orpheus opened one of them and peeked out from it.

He noticed no one outside until he felt something move around in the ground. He and Nidoki looked down and found two grayish-silver wolves waiting for them. They wondered what wolves would be doing here, and it didn't take them long to figure it out.

"Orion." Orpheus said as the larger of the two wolves nodded.

"And Endymion." Nidoki finished as the smaller wolf followed its larger version inside.

"What do you two want?" Orpheus groaned and crossed his arms. His blue eyes were half-shut with sleep.

"We are trying to get some sleep if you do not mind." Nidoki scolded. "I hope the reason you two are here is very important."

"We want to talk to our mistress." Orion said.

"It's very urgent!" Endymion pleaded.

Orpheus and Nidoki sighed in defeat and led the wolves down the main corridor. It had been too long since Endymion and Orion had seen the two Guardians. They knew that Artemis, their mistress, must still be alive since they could sense her presence nearby her temple. The two wolves had no trouble locating the now invisible temple because they could sniff out its familiar scent.

They went down another corridor, and Orpheus knocked on the door where Artemis's room was supposed to be. He heard no reply and decided to open the door. He and the others realized she wasn't inside and they panicked. They ran to the corridor where Yugi's room was.

Their faint footsteps were soon replaced by muffled sounds of moaning. It didn't take them long to figure out what was going on. Instead, they all sweat dropped.

"Maybe we should not bother them right now..." Nidoki said weakly.

"Let's just pretend we never met them like this..." Orpheus agreed, backing away slowly.

Orion and Endymion nodded in settlement. The two wolves backed away and turned towards the end of the corridor. Orion's ears pricked up as he warily looked around for suspicious activity. Endymion followed him and sniffed the air, his blue eyes glowing in the darkness. They were sure no one heard the commotion that was going on and they wished they could tell Artemis of their news.

Nidoki yawned as she and Orpheus stood beside the wolves and they nearly jumped when they heard more sounds of pleasure being emitted from Yugi's room. The group immediately dispersed and went their separate ways. It seemed that they would not get a good night's sleep after the whole scene they had just heard.

* * *

In the morning I woke up, sun beaming in my face as I turned around to avoid the light. I opened my eyes to find Artemis lying beside me, still asleep. Her back was facing me and my eyes caught some strange marks on her. I cleared my vision to get a better look and realized there were scars behind her back that resembled whiplashes. Artemis slowly opened her eyes and noticed that I was staring at her.

She took the sheets and hid her back from me. I edged towards her, making sure I did not startle her and placed my hand on her left cheek. Artemis leaned her head on my chest as I caressed her long hair. I gently touched the scars and wondered how she got them. It did not feel recent that scars were inflicted on her, meaning she probably got them years ago.

"Artemis..." I said softly. "Where did you get these scars?"

Artemis remained silent. She rested her chin on me and stared sadly. By the way she looked, I believed she didn't want to tell me.

"It's okay." I assured.

"Skyros punished me for a crime..." Artemis replied bitterly. Her hand pressed into my skin tightly.

"What did you do?"

"I disobeyed him." She answered. I released her and noticed she wrapped her arms around herself. Her hands clutched the sides of her arms, nails dug deep into them and blood came out. Her blood glistened in the sunlight. "I hated him so much... that I disobeyed him and he had me whipped as punishment."

"What do you mean?" I asked. I leaned towards her, trying to listen carefully to her words.

"That is all I can tell you." She said. Artemis got up and grabbed her clothes that laid scattered on the floor with mine. She paused for a moment before looking at me. Something was on her mind as I stared back at her.

I walked over to pick up my clothes and shielded my eyes from the sunlight. The moon amulet sat quietly on the floor as Artemis picked it up and glowed. She put it back around her neck and she began to put on her clothes as did I.

Afterwards we snuck out of my room and into the lonely corridor. I saw no one in sight and we began to journey down to Artemis's chamber to see if anyone was awake. Artemis's wounds in her arms were healed as we arrived in her chamber.

We found ourselves surrounded by the Guardians, and Orpheus and Nidoki appeared restless this morning. They yawned each time as if they haven't slept all night and they were acting strange, too. The two kept babbling nonsense that no one understood, making Artemis look uneasy. She seemed to know what they were talking about as she stared at Orpheus. Even Apollo noticed what was wrong with his brother and he turned nervous.

He moved aside from them and walked up to us. His arms were placed between his sides and he cleared his throat. "Artemis, your generals have come to speak with you. They say it's urgent." He pointed to the same wolves from last night.

Artemis ambled over to them, her back turned to us as I looked up at Apollo. He glared at me like he knew something had gone on between Artemis and I. Could it be he read my mind? I hoped my friends would not find out or I wouldn't hear the end of it.

Artemis and the two wolves spoke silently to each other, and I did not know what they could be discussing. The wolves appeared frightened and I feared it had to do with the Galactic Dragon. What could they be telling Artemis? I hoped I could find out soon.

* * *

Author's Notes: I needed to come up with something that reveal a bit more about Yugi's past since not much is known about it, and the idea suddenly popped up. Also about Artemis's scars, that will be explained maybe later or in Struggle of Chaos.

Artemis's memories have helped Yugi to understand the past and he can't stray away from his first objective: destroying the Galactic Dragon. What do Orion and Endymion want to tell Artemis? It must be something they witnessed. What? That can't be true! There is no way Slifer and Obelisk have joined the Galactic Dragon's side, and how is Seiryu controlling them? Only the Millennium Guardians chosen to wield their Ka can control them, unless he somehow obtained Yukai's powers to control the three Egyptian Gods. On the next Dark Crisis - Chapter 27: The Gods' Fury


	27. The Gods' Fury

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, or Nick who belongs to Phoenix727 or DJ and Darien whom belong to DJ Rodriguez.

* * *

Chapter 27: The Gods' Fury

I carefully watched the conversation Artemis had with Orion and Endymion. The wolves kept pricking up their ears as if they sensed something wrong. Artemis listened to every word they said while I sat down on one of the chairs beside the large table. I lay my chin on the smooth surface as the Guardians were busy with their own discussion, abruptly being interrupted by Nidoki and Orpheus who began falling asleep. I realized Apollo glared at me and my head felt a tingling sensation, his bluish-silver eyes glinted as if piercing through my mind like a sharp knife.

The sun finally entered the chamber, shedding light and warmth as my friends arrived. I lifted my head up, smiling at them and they came over. The feeling within my head dissipated once Apollo approached us. I arched my head in his direction, a mysterious grin came upon his face and he was greeted by my friends.

Joey nodded his head and his eyes widened. He gaped at the sight of the wolves and he said, "What are wolves doin' here?"

"Joey, calm down." Mercury pleaded as he rushed over to us. He explained to my friends the situation and they understood.

Artemis finished speaking with the wolves and walked towards us, her moon amulet remained silent beside her chest. Her eyes were locked on Apollo's, like she knew her twin brother had done something.

"You all will not believe what I have heard." Artemis replied. The Guardians came closer to us whilst Orion and Endymion sat alone in a corner. "Slifer and Obelisk are out there, helping to destroy Animus."

Everyone was shocked by her words. Slifer and Obelisk attacking. I thought Yukai and Pluto had control over them, unless the Galactic Dragon had some special abilities of its own. Kaiba glowered at Artemis as if he did not believe anything she just said.

"Do you obviously think I would believe all this nonsense coming from you?" Kaiba spat bitterly. He stood up from his seat and closed his eyes. "We saw Pluto and Yukai get killed, now how can their Ka be working for Seiryu?"

"Seiryu may have tapped into the abilities of the Galactic Dragon." Artemis concluded.

Luna appeared in spirit form and stood beside her. "The Galactic Dragon is able to use the souls it has captured and employ their powers, like Yukai and Pluto's Ka."

"DJ, Darien, I think we may need to alter your plan." Artemis stated. DJ and Darien nodded their heads in agreement.

"Don't worry. We can still handle three Egyptian Gods." DJ said.

"But whose ability has Seiryu activated?" Darien questioned.

Artemis frowned. "Although it may not look like it, but Yukai can control the Egyptian Gods."

My eyes widened in shock. Atem had a worried look on his face and he, too, frowned. He mused over how Yukai was unable to stop The Winged Dragon of Ra before it attacked him and Pluto. Probably the Egyptian God was brainwashed into thinking that Seiryu controlled it.

"We still have the threat of Seiryu," Nick replied. He glanced at Artemis, awaiting her response.

Instead, she turned her back away from us. She mumbled a few words under her breath as if she were debating with herself. My friends and I were puzzled by her action, but the Guardians seemed perfectly fine with it.

Kaiba was growing impatient as he gritted his teeth. "Llubera, what are you hiding?" He opted to call her by her human last name.

Artemis faced him, casting a harsh glare at him and then shook her head. She clutched her moon amulet as the wolves immediately stood up. The Guardians were alarmed by their behavior, looking around every corner of the chamber. Sonja and Zephyrus entered the room with disturbed looks.

"What's wrong with them?" Joey asked fearfully. He gazed at every direction, finding nothing that the Guardians were looking for.

Atem approached me cautiously. His crimson eyes appeared to glow within the darkness. "Yugi, I believe the Guardians sense something."

"I don't understand." Tea said. She stood beside Nick for protection.

"Remember, they are not human." Atem explained. "The Guardians have heightened senses, unlike us, and we must remain silent."

"How did you know about that?" I whispered softly.

"Just mere observation." He answered.

Suddenly the Guardians came out of their trance. They were more alarmed than before. Orion and Endymion opened the doors, waiting for us to get out.

"They're coming." Artemis said.

"Who?" I asked.

"It can't be..."

"Slifer and Obelisk are approaching, mistress!" Orion yelled as he darted across the room.

"Isn't The Winged Dragon of Ra with them?" Tea queried.

"No." Artemis said. "Sonja, I want you to take care of Zephyrus!"

"I will not abandon you!" Zephyrus protested. He nearly fell if Sonja had not held him.

"Zephyrus, you're injured and I cannot risk your life!" Artemis said back.

I stepped in. "I will make sure Artemis is fine."

Zephyrus stared at me. He staggered towards my direction as his green eyes continued looking down on me. "I will stand down then."

Sonja proceeded to carry him away. Then Artemis decided who needed to stay behind, and she chose Ryou, Bakura, Mercury Nidoki and Orpheus. She did receive a protest from Bakura, but she explained her reason to him. Atem, Joey, Kaiba, Nick, DJ, Darien, Tea, Forseti, Lo and I began to leave the chamber.

I glanced back at Artemis who was telling Orion and Endymion to remain with the others. They obeyed her command and she walked towards the door. I waited for her before we left together.

Artemis led the way through her castle as we passed by a corridor with paintings of unusual creatures. I had never seen beasts that looked like they were from a horror movie. I wondered why Artemis had these terrifying portraits in her castle. Three paintings caught my attention.

The one on the left was a red, dragon-like monster. It had gold claws and long wings. Its fierce red eyes would probably make even the mighty Blue-Eyes White Dragon cower in fear. Behind the monstrosity was the sun, but it was carefully painted with intricate designs.

The middle portrait depicted another ferocious creature. Its pearly-white fangs protruded from its snout, like that of a saber-toothed tiger, and its claws appeared it could tear through flesh. Yet its appearance looked cat-like, its silver-brown fur shone within the milky glow of the moon beside it. I admired its red eyes and then diverted to the painting on the right.

"Yugi." Atem called. He rushed over to me as the others waited. His eyes widened once he saw the painting I was looking at.

I nodded my head. "What's wrong?"

Atem touched the painting as if in a trance. He seemed to know what these powerful beasts were and he blinked.

I gazed at the portrait and I noticed what startled him. What appeared to be a black chimera, only lacking the goat, and even had wings. Horns curved around its head and its deadly claws illuminated by the stars in the background as it stood beside a burning city. Those red eyes oozed blood lust.

"Yugi! Atem! We cannot stay here all day!" Artemis cried out. She lowered her eyes and then turned away.

Atem and I followed our friends out the corridor, into the pathway that would lead us to the front doors. Torchlight lit our way as we approached the doors and they opened on their own. We headed outside, finding no deceiving activity and I glanced at something in the horizon.

A huge serpentine-like creature with long wings was flying towards us as the earth shook, nearly making us fall. An immense figure appeared through the treetops and its red eyes were locked on us. We confronted Silfer and Obelisk who were preparing to attack.

"Who should we challenge?" DJ asked Darien. He was eager to fight the two Egyptian Gods.

"We faced Slifer before so perhaps we should go for Obelisk this time." Darien suggested.

"Artemis, we're going after Obelisk!" DJ alerted her.

"Then we'll take care of Slifer!" Artemis said.

"Obelisk isn't really that powerful for an Egyptian God." Nick remarked. Artemis sighed. "It's true."

"Well, if Pluto were here, don't say that in front of him." Artemis advised. She watched Nick and Tea go with DJ and Darien before she faced us. She glanced at Slifer for a moment, being reminded of Yukai and despair had taken over.

"My little light, remember the promise you and Yukai made." Luna said as she appeared with the Soul Sphere in her hands. A mystifying glow exuded from it.

Artemis smiled. "You're right. I cannot let him down." She signaled us to summon our Ka.

Atem summoned Dark Magician, Forseti summoned Red-Eyes Black Dragon, Joey and Kaiba summoned Ammon, Apollo summoned Des Vostgalph as I summoned Ra. The monsters were prepared to attack whilst Slifer began charging up its own force. I noticed Artemis did not summon Mesenet at all. Slifer finally shot its Thunderstroke as our Ka deflected the attack and it backfired to the dragon.

Meanwhile DJ, Darien, Nick and Tea were handling Obelisk. The huge blue monster pounded the earth which created shockwaves in the ground. They dodged the blows as Obelisk continued its assault. Nick had his Invader of Darkness beside him as Tea's Ka, Shinato King of a Higher Plane, was defending her. DJ and Darien gave everything they had to attack Obelisk, and their attempts were working. Obelisk fell to the ground as DJ's attack brought it down, temporarily. It got itself up and roared.

I glanced at Artemis who still did not summon Mesenet. She seemed shock for some reason. I had no idea why. Then a wall of fire appeared around me and the others, blocking Artemis to get through. I covered my eyes from the scorching blaze, and I could barely make out the figure who stood before Artemis.

"That can't be possible!" I heard Artemis yell out.

The flames were put out by Atem's Dark Magician and I got a better look at who created the attack. My eyes widened as I saw the person responsible for it. The being stood in the shadows as something gold flashed in the sunlight.

Artemis took a few steps back as she covered her mouth. The being appeared, a sword glinted in my eyes as I saw Yukai. He smirked evilly at us and he lifted his sword, pointing it towards Artemis. I realized even DJ, Darien, Nick and Tea encountered Pluto. What was going on?

"But we saw Yukai get destroyed by Seiryu!" Joey shouted.

"Then it's true..." Artemis gasped. Everyone turned their attention to her. "The Galactic Dragon can revive those it has vanquished and turn them against us."

This could not be happening! Seiryu was using our allies against us, and how could we beat them? What were we going to do?

Yukai lifted his sword as flames formed around it. His attack was aimed at us and I feared this one might be more powerful than his first. Artemis stood defiantly as she prepared for the worst, so did my friends. I rushed over to her as Ra followed and we were not backing down from this fight.

* * *

Author's Notes: About those portraits in Artemis's temple, I will get into that I believe in Struggle of Chaos, and think of it as a foreshadow. Let me start the chapter summary:

Yugi and his friends now confront Yukai, but now he and Pluto have been brainwashed by Seiryu. The Galactic Dragon revived them both, but Artemis may have forgotten to mention about Pluto's special ability. His power can be deadly. On the next Dark Crisis - Chapter 28: Whisper


	28. Whisper

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Nick who belongs to Phoenix727 or DJ and Darien who belong to DJ Rodriguez. With that all done, here's Chapter 28.

* * *

Chapter 28: Whisper

_Catch me as I fall  
__Say you're here and it's all over now  
__Speaking to the atmosphere  
__No one's here and I fall into myself  
__This truth drives me into madness  
__I know I can stop the pain if I will it all away _(_If I will it all away_)

Evanescence - Whisper

I could not bare to watch the outcome of Yukai's attack. His sword was engulfed in flames, preparing to launch at us and cause serious damage. Artemis was not backing down from this, and a look of determination came upon her face.

"Yukai." She whispered softly.

Slifer began to build for its attack. My eyes widened as these attacks combined into one. The flames surrounding Yukai's sword attracted the bolts of lightning from Slifer's mouth. Then Yukai slashed his sword to the ground, creating huge lines of yellowish-red flames.

I shielded my eyes from the blaze as the attack was aimed directly for us. Suddenly Artemis's fusion Ka appeared and absorbed the attack. It roared loudly as it landed beside Artemis.

"Hathor, fire back the attack at Yukai and Slifer!" Artemis commanded. The silver fiery phoenix shot out bluish-white flames, which seemed more powerful than Yukai's.

The flames licked around Slifer and it collapsed onto the earth, making the ground quake. Yukai managed to dodge the attack once he defended himself with his sword. The weapon negated the damage Yukai would have received.

"Yugi, didn't you have Yukai's sword?" Joey yelled as he and the others were safe in the distance.

He was right. For some reason I still had Yukai's sword, and whose sword did he have? I watched Pluto was being hit by the relentless attacks delivered by DJ, Darien, Nick and Tea. I quickly realized his sheath was empty. Maybe Pluto gave Yukai his weapon. But why?

Artemis strode over to me, her moon amulet gloweing in rainbow light. "Yugi, there may be a way to use Yukai's sword." She mused.

I looked at her. "You think that is why Yukai gave it to me?"

Artemis shook her head. "Probably." She took out the Millennium Rod, untying it from where she strapped it to her waist. The item shined in the sunlight. "Yukai and I once had a very strong bond of friendship and we vowed to protect one another in battle."

Yukai's sword began glowing as if it sensed the Millennium Rod nearby. I glanced at the image of the phoenix and dragon intertwined on the hilt of the sword. It pulsated once I grabbed it and held it into the air. Something within me told me there was a way to stop Yukai and Slifer. I felt myself being pulled away from this world, and entering a place of tranquility.

_Yugi, join forces with Ra and use Horus' Gift to defeat Yukai,_ I heard Maiden of the Moonlight's voice within my mind. _Just like what Yukai is doing with Slifer and Pluto._

I came out from my trance-like state and I was more focused now. I nodded to Artemis as her mirror materialized before me. Ra descended towards me and it glared at Yukai who smirked at us.

"What's goin' on?" Joey questioned. He and the others noticed my entire body emitted a golden light, and the Millennium symbol glowed upon my forehead.

Artemis and Hathor were spellbound by the amount of power they sensed being formed around me. My new power was surging through me, and Ra obtained the energy as it glowed, too. Everyone was shocked that my strength increased, and now I could take on Yukai. His dark auburn eyes gleamed with ambition, and I held out his sword directly towards him. Although it seemed Yukai anticipated this would happen, and I was having a bad feeling he had more in stored for me.

* * *

Ryou, Bakura and Mercury stared in awe as they watched Ra fly high up into the sky. Nidoki and Orpheus were dead asleep and they were resting in the chairs beside the table. The entire temple shook, and the two Guardians woke up in fright.

"The Apocalypse has begun! Run for your lives!" Orpheus shouted in distress. He flailed his arms in the air as Nidoki grabbed her chair.

She fell silent while Orpheus went crazy around the chamber. Orion and Endymion were alarmed about his behavior and they tried to calm him down. Instead, Nidoki stood up from her seat, walked into the direction Orpheus was running and as he approached her, Nidoki took him by the collar of his blue robes.

"You idiot!" she scolded, her eyes looked weary. "Look out the window and see if all hell broke loose!" Nidoki released him and sat back down on her chair, grasping her head.

Orpheus walked towards the window where Mercury, Ryou and Bakura were gazing at. He sighed in relief and wondered what Ra was going to do. He worried about Artemis and Apollo. Orpheus always thought as their older brother, he should be the one protecting them, but now they were the ones protecting him.

Even Nidoki felt the same as Orpheus. She was older than Yukai, with Forseti as the eldest of the three. She felt she had failed to protect her younger brother, and feared she might have lost him forever. Nidoki did not want Forseti to go down the same road Yukai took when he sacrificed himself to save Yugi. She knew as a Servant of Ra, she would have do anything in her power to guard Yugi from those who wanted to use him for evil.

"I sure hope they will be all right." Ryou said.

"Host, with Yugiaround they'll be fine." Bakura assured.

Ryou gave him a look of disbelief. His brown eyes appeared worried for his friends' safety. "I hope so." Ryou replied.

Bakura glared at him. "Listen. That runt was able to defeat me in a duel the time he and his pathetic mortal friends were in the Pharaoh's Memory World!" he reminded Ryou when they were searching for Atem's lost memories. "Not even my Diabound could beat them..."

"Well, this is different." Nidoki said. Her black eyes drooped. "Our friends are dealing with two Egyptian Gods and two Guardians who control them. If Pluto manages to activate his ability, they are doomed."

* * *

The battle between Yukai and I continued. He was aware of my newly-obtained powers, but the smirk he was giving made me feel uncomfortable. I never took my eyes off him, yet I knew something was wrong.

Pluto had the same look on his face like Yukai. No matter how many times he was attacked, he always struck back. DJ performed his best moves on Pluto, but the Guardian resumed fighting, not even showing a sign of weakening. He used his dark powers which hurt almost everyone that was near him. A black sphere formed around the palm of his hands, and he aimed it towards the unsuspecting Artemis. She noticed the incoming attack and stretched out her silver wings, then taking flight. The attack created a huge hole from the impact, and if it had hit her, she would have not survived.

I looked back at Pluto, but he was no longer there with Obelisk. The Egyptian God stood alone, and Pluto had moved where Yukai was. The two Guardians grinned evilly as Pluto was enshrouded in a black aura. The veil of darkness was transferred to Yukai, and the evil within him grew stronger.

"Pluto is more powerful than I assumed," DJ said as he, Darien, Nick and Tea approached us. "None of my attacks haven't even weakened him."

"What did you expect from a powerful Guardian?" Nick inquired. Tea looked at him worriedly. "Not even our Ka could beat him..."

"Well, what are we going to do?" Tea asked. Her Shinato King of a Higher Plane descended beside her as Invader of Darkness stood by Nick.

Artemis flew down from the sky and overheard what they were saying. She caught a glimpse at Yukai, and she could not help but wonder what she could do save him.

"Artemis!" I called out. She ambled towards me, clutching the charm around her neck and her eyes were not meeting mine. Deep down, she felt troubled.

"I cannot fail him..." Artemis cried under her breath. Tears fell from her eyes. "I promised that I would prevent him from destroying Animus, but my efforts seem futile now."

Artemis could not be quitting now. She simply had to stop Yukai before he was held responsible for annihilating their world. No matter how strong he became, we would pull through, somehow, someway. I stared at Ra who nodded its head in agreement. Its golden wings reflected the sun, bringing light into my eyes.

There must be a reason why Yukai became stronger, and it seemed the source of his strength came from Pluto. They had to be working with each other, to build one another attack's. Then maybe I could do the same with Artemis or Joey and Kaiba. Perhaps with all the Phoenix Dragons together, we may succeed!

"Joey! Kaiba! Come over here!" I tried to get their attention. They heard me and ran as fast as they could.

"This better be good, Yugi." Kaiba said. He crossed his arms.

"What is it, buddy?" Joey asked as he raised an eyebrow. Ammon flew over and waved its mighty bronze wings to create an intense wind that blew towards the ground.

Artemis walked over with Hathor the Silver God Phoenix following. It reverted back into the two Ka it was formed from. Both Mesenet and God Phoenix waited anxiously for Artemis to give them orders. "What is the meaning of this?" Artemis questioned, blinking her eyes in confusion.

"I want us all to work together." I said. Kaiba and Joey gazed at me with disbelief. Artemis insisted on me to continue. "Remember way back when Pluto was our enemy, Yukai said we must stand together because we become one powerful force."

"Like friendship!" Joey replied excitably. "I know what you're gettin' at Yugi!"

"Are you sure this will work?" Kaiba responded.

"It should," Artemis said. "If we combine our powers, Yukai and Pluto will not stand a chance against us. This has proven to be effective during the Final Battle, although Yukai and I were barely working with each other due to some personal problems."

I tried to hide a smile from her, but I knew she might have noticed. Joey and Kaiba were not paying attention since they were warily watching Yukai and Pluto for any sneaky attacks from them. Ammon, Mesenet and Ra had not taken their eyes off the two Egyptian Gods, not even for a second.

"Joey, Kaiba, Artemis," I drew their awareness. "With the power I was given from Yukai's sword and Artemis's mirror, I will give some of it to you."

The golden light swirled around me, and half of the strength I had within me was given to them. Artemis glowed in a silver light as both Joey and Kaiba glimmered in a bronze light. The two Phoenix Dragons roared as their powers increased.

My friends gazed in awe of the combined powers of the three Phoenix Dragons. Yukai and Pluto were not too pleased about this at all. They prepared to attack us, and so did Slifer and Obelisk. Atem caught sight of their doing and tried to warn us.

"Yugi! They're going to attack!" he yelled.

I stared at the two Guardians, and Yukai placed all of his and Pluto's powers into Pluto's sword. Slifer and Obelisk quickly built up energy to unleash their attacks. The two forces united into the sword, creating an evil aura around it.

The Phoenix Dragons began charging energy whilst Artemis, Joey, Kaiba and I fused our powers together. Our friends stood back as the two mighty attacks were about to clash. Artemis looked at Yukai sadly, but she knew this was the only way to stop him. We sent all our power to the Phoenix Dragons as they opened their jaws to form one final attack. Ra absorbed it all into a sphere of golden light and finally released its attack. Yukai sent the blaze of attacks at us, and the two clashed and produced a huge explosion.

Everyone shielded their eyes from the extreme blast caused by the two attacks. I slowly opened my eyes and I could not believe what I saw. Yukai and Pluto managed to survive, but their Ka were no more because they defended them before disappearing.

"Can anything stop them?" Joey asked. He fell to the ground from exhaustion. He breathed heavily and his eyes were nearly shut.

Kaiba coughed from the dust in the air and he was not looking very well. Ammon dived onto the earth as did Mesenet and Ra. I could sense they had become weak and defenseless from our attack. I, myself felt tired, but Artemis seemed fine.

"Yugi!" she gasped. She rushed towards me and held me on to her chest. My breathing was ragged, and she stroked my golden bangs. "I fear we may have lost this round."

My eyes gradually began to close. "I don't understand..." Artemis helped move my head, and I found that Yukai and Pluto had completely vanished. Where had they gone?

"They escaped..." Artemis whispered. "We were so close, and now they're gone..." Her long bangs fell beside her cheeks.

I pushed back one of them and I tried to get up. It was hard to move, and Artemis lifted me up to my feet. My eyes quivered from the loss we had. "Yukai and Pluto must remember who they really are," I said confidently. "They are not evil, and the one we should be truly facing is Seiryu."

Artemis shown an expression of determination on her face. Even Joey and Kaiba had gotten themselves back up. I knew if we stood united, we could defeat Seiryu and the Galactic Dragon. Nothing would stop us from reaching that goal.

* * *

Author's Notes: Hopefully by next week I should have more chapters done and posted. The song at the start of the chapter sounded perfect for it, hence why I added the lyrics. Here's what is coming up for Chapter 29:

Yukai and Pluto have retreated back to Seiryu, and this time Seiryu has bigger plans to deal with Yugi and his friends. His next target is Gold City, the most sacred of all for both human and Guardian alike. Can Yugi manage to remind Yukai of his old bond with Artemis, or will he destroy the ones he is supposed to protect? On the next Dark Crisis - Chapter 29: Return To The Place Where It All Began!


	29. Return To The Place Where It All Began!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or Nick who belongs to Phoenix727 or DJ and Darien whom belong to DJ Rodriguez. Here's Chapter 29.

* * *

Chapter 29: Return To The Place Where It All Began!

The sun moved upwards in the sky as afternoon approached. The beams of light illuminated the huge body of Ra while it looked out into the horizon to guard us from intruders. Mesenet and Ammon were still weary from their previous fight. Artemis tended to her Ka, her eyes filled with anguish, and she glanced at Ra. I had no idea what my Ka was looking at, but I could not worry about this now. Joey and Kaiba were both lying on the smooth grass to regain their strength before we moved on.

I watched Atem and Forseti speaking with Nick, DJ, Tea and Darien about the battle they fought against Pluto. I sat down on the grass and felt the breeze sway my hair. Then I sensed someone approaching me.

I arched my head to find Apollo in front of me, eyes glaring with anger. "What's wrong?" I asked.

Apollo knelt down beside me. He looked towards his sister, then faced me. "Yugi, I know what you did with Artemis last night." His tone sounded dark.

I blinked in confusion. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

"You cannot deny the truth!" Apollo spat. He clutched his fists tightly. "I read Orpheus' mind since he was unable to hide what he and Nidoki witnessed."

I sighed in defeat. "Apollo, please don't tell anyone!"

"I won't, but promise me something," he said. "Whatever happens to me, please take care of my sister. She must not perish or else we will face the consequences."

"What consequences?" I questioned. Apollo stood up and walked away.

Artemis came over and she stared at her brother with a puzzled look. She immediately sat down and turned to me. "What was Apollo talking to you about?"

I lowered my eyes. "Just nothing..."

Artemis gave me an unusual look. She seemed to have not believed me, and she lifted her knees up as she placed her chin on them. Her moon amulet dangled in the air beside her chest.

"Artemis, why did you make a promise with Yukai?" I inquired. She nodded her head.

"Well, recall when Erebus appeared and I tried to defeat him," she said. "He was the reason Yukai almost destroyed Animus."

"I know that part, but how did Erebus come into existence?"

"Yukai's rage..." she muttered resentfully. "It created a monster to be born within Yukai..."

I pondered over the response Artemis gave me. Something about the word "monster" left me with an awful thought in my mind. It was like Yukai really became a blood-thirsty beast who wanted nothing more but to cause chaos. Even Erebus sounded psychotic when I first saw him with my own eyes.

In addition, Apollo did not seem right by the way he spoke to me. He could have foreseen the future, but why had he told me instead of Artemis? Apollo was probably worried she would not believe him, especially since he knew what we did last night.

"Then my twin brother knows." Artemis said, snapping me out of my thoughts. She glowered at Apollo angrily.

"Don't be mad at him!" I pleaded. "He promised to not tell anyone!"

Artemis rested her back on the grass. She took the Millennium Rod out, curling her fingers around where the knife was hidden. A sly smile appeared on her face. "There's more to his promise, isn't it?" she said coldly.

* * *

Meanwhile in the farther regions of Animus, Seiryu ordered the Galactic Dragon to destroy another defenseless city. The entire area was turned to rubble the instant the Galactic Dragon attacked. Seiryu was extremely pleased about the destruction and he glanced at two figures appearing in the distance.

Seiryu noticed Yukai and Pluto coming closer and he told the Galactic Dragon to cease. The two Guardians managed to reach him, restless from their battle, and they were surprised to see the city totally annihilated.

"I assume that the rest of the Millennium Guardians and the mortals have not been eliminated yet." Seiryu replied.

Yukai nodded his head. "Just a minor setback," He said. "Yugi has learned to activate one of Ra's abilities."

"Unity." Seiryu mused. He smirked at the two Guardians, grasping the hilt of his sword and drawing it from its sheath. "I want the both of you to head to Gold City. I want it destroyed!"

"But what if they come to stop us?" Pluto argued.

Suddenly the Winged Dragon of Ra appeared, descending from the sky and radiating a golden light. The monster roared which sent Yukai and Pluto falling on their backs from the sound. They stood up, giving Seiryu baffled looks.

"This time you will be taking my Ka and make sure those Phoenix Dragons are gone for good!" Seiryu commanded. Yukai and Pluto left immediately with the Winged Dragon of Ra following them. Seiryu raised his sword towards his face, looking at his reflection on the blade. "Yugi and his horde of pests have gotten on my last nerve, and if I succeed in crushing him, his friends will go down with him." Then Seiryu resumed ordering the Galactic Dragon to destroy Animus.

* * *

The whole day seemed to pass by us quickly and nightfall came. The stars shined brightly in the sky as the moon appeared through the horizon. The moon began its waning process, but I noticed something strange in the sky. I tried to clear my vision as I stared directly at two moons. The two objects were in the phase of waning, and I did not understand what was going on.

"Uh, Artemis..." I said. I turned to her and she had dozed off into slumber. I nudged her as her eyes snapped open.

Artemis rubbed her eyes and looked at me puzzled. "What's wrong?" I pointed to the two moons in the sky. "Oh, that..."

"There's gotta be an explanation for that!" Joey said to Kaiba as they came towards us. The rest of our friends were as confused as I was.

Artemis rolled her eyes and then sighed. She realized Apollo and Forseti had a complicated time answering their questions and she stood up to confront them. "Of course, there is a logical reason for this."

"There is?" Joey responded.

"One of the moons is of Earth's and the other is of Animus," Artemis explained. "There is even a chance to see all the planets in the solar system if you know where to look."

Everyone stared at her perplexed. They probably thought she was kidding around, but I believed her. Although I wondered if there were mysteries within this vast universe that the Guardians might know. It was like I had this feeling that told me that there might be more than we know, and I wanted to know if this was true.

"Tell me, do the two moons ever align?" I asked Artemis. She looked down at the ground for a moment before answering.

"Well, on rare occasions they do but -" She was interrupted by the dim glow of her mirror. She took it out as the mirror revealed images of Gold City.

Slifer and Obelisk appeared and began destroying the city. Yukai and Pluto were there, but along with them was the Winged Dragon of Ra. The Egyptian God wiped out many ancient-looking structures, and its shrill cries echoed in the sky. Flames burned, buildings were left in ruin and bloodshed was everywhere. The citizens were running for their lives and they were shocked to see that their ruler had turned against them. Yukai showed no mercy towards them as he killed many innocent lives. He was indeed a murderous being, just like his older brother, Pluto, had been.

The mirror's glow disappeared, and the owner clenched her teeth. Artemis gripped the item tightly, glaring at Apollo and Forseti and her eyes quivered. She was in no position to speak as she moved everyone aside, and called on Mesenet to follow her. I went after her and grabbed her arm.

"Artemis, what are we going to do?" I queried her. She stared back down towards the ground, mumbling a few words under her breath. "Well?"

"Apollo, Forseti, alert Nidoki and Orpheus that we will be going to Gold City." Artemis ordered.

"Should we come, too?" Forseti asked.

Artemis shook her head in disagreement. "No, you and the rest of our brethren will be back-up just in case something goes wrong." She explained. Both Apollo and Forseti headed back to the temple as Artemis faced us. "This time we will be encountering the Winged Dragon of Ra, but our first priority is stopping Yukai and Pluto."

"Ingenious plan, and how do you expect us not to be destroyed by the Winged Dragon of Ra?" Kaiba interrupted.

"Even though the three Egyptian Gods are formidable, they still have their weaknesses," Artemis said. "Slifer and Obelisk can be dealt with by anyone, but the Winged Dragon of Ra is our main concern. Luckily DJ and Darien can take care of it easily."

"What do you mean?" Tea questioned.

"Remember when Yukai showed us how we can combine the strength of the Ka with the use of this Spell card," DJ reminded as he took out the United We Stand card. "Since we have more Ka, I can activate this card to eliminate the Winged Dragon of Ra like I did with Slifer."

"But first we must attack it in order to weaken it." Darien added.

"Then the rest of us will be fighting Slifer and Obelisk." Nick replied. "What about Yukai and Pluto?"

Artemis turned away. "Joey, Kaiba, Yugi and I will be facing them." She said. The Millennium Rod rested in her hands, and suddenly the Millennium Ring materialized in front of her. She gave the item to Joey and nodded.

"So, then we will be busy wipin' the floor with Pluto!" Joey hollered excitably. Kaiba snorted at him and walked away.

"Well, let's not wait any longer." Atem said.

The warp tunnel appeared beside us as Ammon, Mesenet and Ra disappeared. We jumped in and were instantly transported to Gold City. We came out and collapsed on to the ground. The area was completely barren and there were no visible signs of life. It felt desolate, and the sky was covered in a shade of bloody-red.

I took a step back, pushing into Artemis who stared blankly at the city. She watched as fire rained down from the sky, the earth quaked and lightning flashed. The Winged Dragon of Ra appeared and began to send out a blast of yellow light. Artemis's eyes glowed, and we were taken to a safer place before the Egyptian God attacked. Everyone fell to the ground, and I glanced back at where the Winged Dragon of Ra was. A huge hole emerged from where we were standing and I was thankful that was not us.

"Come on, Darien," DJ said to him. "We have a certain dragon to slay. We'll call you all when we are ready to commence the plan!" The two left and they were more than eager to fight the Winged Dragon of Ra.

"I guess we face Slifer and Obelisk." Nick said as he turned to Artemis. Luna appeared in her spirit form, the Soul Sphere in her hands.

"Neko shall assist you, Tea and Atem." Artemis replied.

Luna sighed. "This is what I get for remaining a sorceress..."

"Quit complaining." Nick responded. "We can take care of Slifer, then that weak god, Obelisk."

Luna rolled her eyes. "Mortal, even though we are working together, that doesn't mean I will take orders from you!"

"Luna, I'd listen to him if I were you." Artemis said.

"Darn..." Luna groaned. "I have to work with -"

"Luna!" Artemis scolded. She probably knew Luna was about to insult Nick, Tea and Atem with her harsh comments. Luna complied to her plans, and the four went off on their own to confront Slifer and Obelisk. "Kaiba, Joey, I believe you two know what you will do."

"Of course." Kaiba responded as he walked away, his trench coat billowing as he moved. Joey raced after him with the Millennium Ring in his hand.

"Yugi, let's go." She said.

We approached the deserted city, passing by the empty streets and seeing blood and dead bodies everywhere. The smell of burning flesh resided in the area. The scent wafted around me, making me feel ill and giving me an uncomfortable feeling. Artemis did not seem bothered by this, like she was used to it. She had witnessed the suffering of millions in the last two centuries, so it would not surprise me if she was not familiar at all. Maybe this was how it was like during the Final Battle. I could not imagine what had gone on, but I guessed whatever caused the Guardians to disappear might still be around.

"If it isn't the Guardian of Wind and the Pharaoh's pathetic vessel." A voice said in the distance. Yukai appeared through the thick smoke and he wielded no weapon.

"Yukai..." Artemis muttered.

"You two cannot possibly think you can defeat me," Yukai taunted. "Besides, Artemis knows more about me than you do, Yugi."

"I don't care!" I roared. "This insanity must end here and now!"

"How can you betray your own people for this madness?" Artemis spat. She grasped the Millennium Rod in her hands firmly and her moon amulet glowed. "Yukai, please, remember you vowed to prevent any evil from plaguing our world!"

Yukai fell silent. Rain began falling and we were drenched from the water drops. Lightning continued to flare as Yukai remained in his spot, his eyes glaring at us. "Artemis, you may think I am on your side, but I would not count on that!"

"We have no choice..." she whispered. "Hand him his sword."

"What?" I bickered.

"Just do it!" she yelled. I gave Yukai's sword back by sliding it towards him. He picked it up as the blade gleamed from the lightning.

"Mind telling me what is going through your head?" I asked.

"Yugi, this time we are fighting to the finish." Artemis replied. She produced her staff and watched Yukai. He was surprised as I was by Artemis's decision. "Yukai, I will free you from the darkness that has consumed your soul!"

"Then you and Yugi should give me all you got!" Yukai shouted as he lifted his sword into the air. He tried to strike Artemis, but she managed to escape in time.

She and I summoned our Ka, and we were prepared to fight him. I knew Artemis and Yukai had been friends for a very long time, and I knew nothing could tear them apart, making them fight like this. There had to be a way to prevent either of them to die, or the consequences would be severe.

* * *

Author's Notes: Now about what Apollo spoke to Yugi. He did foresee the future since he is related to Artemis and what Apollo said is a warning he is giving because there is a possibility something wrong may happen once _Struggle of Chaos_ starts.

Yugi and Artemis have no choice but to fight Yukai, and the Guardian of the Sky has a few tricks up his sleeve. Yukai is nearly invulnerable by their attacks, and the duo better come up with a way to defeat him. Yet visions appear in Yukai's mind that show his past with Artemis many centuries ago. Next time on _Dark Crisis_ - Chapter 30: Memories of the Forgotten Past Life


	30. Memories of the Forgotten Past Life

Author's Notes: I'm very pleased that this story has excited my reviewers. Anyway, this chapter is mainly about the battle between Artemis and Yugi against Yukai, and the next one will be about the other battles going on during the same time. Well, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 30: Memories of the Forgotten Past Life

The sudden crack of lightning appeared as Ra and Mesenet were summoned. They both flapped their wings, creating a maelstrom of wind which blew out the burning flames. The two Phoenix Dragons had a vicious temper once they saw Gold City, once a place of peace and prosperity, now become a horrifying graveyard filled with evil. They roared angrily at Yukai, exposing their sharp talons as if they wanted to tear Yukai limb from limb.

Yukai smirked maliciously at us, grasping his sword with both hands as the rain continued to pour. Blood was being wiped away from the buildings and the fires died down. The pungent scent of the dead remained in the area, and I disliked the smell.

Artemis glared at Yukai, her silver staff was in an upright position as she was prepared to attack. Her hands trembled and her entire body shivered from the rain. Suddenly, she fell to the ground on her knees.

"I knew it," Yukai snorted. I looked towards him as I ran to Artemis. "My father knew you had a weak heart. One that cannot bare to kill the ones you love."

"Listen, Yukai, Skyros was a tyrant! Even you knew that!" Artemis cried. "He almost killed me! My scars behind my back are a reminder of the cruelty and hatred he had shown me. To this day I still retain them, even if I possess another body!"

"Artemis, if my father had not saved me I would not be here!" Yukai argued.

"Then maybe you were better off dead..." she murmured. Artemis held on to her staff, stood up and she began to strike Yukai with the crescent-shaped blade.

Yukai managed to deflect the blow with his sword and he was pushing her back. Artemis struggled from the impact, but she moved her staff away and quickly landed on her back. Mesenet tried to attack Yukai, but Ra stopped her.

Why was Yukai helping Seiryu? He would never side with evil, unless Seiryu brainwashed him like Sonja did to Nick. Tea was able to bring Nick back to his normal self, and she did it by recalling memories they both shared. Perhaps it could work on Yukai, and Artemis was the only person who could perform the task.

I looked around to find Artemis lying beside an apprehensive Mesenet. My feet pounded the wet streets while my hair was completely drenched with water. My bangs fell near my face and I pushed them aside to see. I finally reached Artemis, she was covered in mild bruises and she was unable to move.

"Yugi..." she moaned. Artemis tried to stand up, but I kept her resting on her back.

I carefully embraced Artemis, discovering that Yukai was watching us. His eyes quivered and he dropped his sword. He looked at his hands, like he had seen blood on them.

"Artemis, this is the time for you to heal." I inferred intently.

Her whole body glowed as the bruises disappeared. She got on her feet and stared at Yukai. "There must be a way to save him..."

"Well, I do know a way."

"Then tell me." I explained to Artemis everything I planned, which did not take long, and she complied with me. Artemis stared at Yukai again, she worried if my strategy would work and I noticed her blank look.

"I'm sure Yukai will be fine." I placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Just do what you can."

"But -" she paused. "Yukai is not paying attention to us." Artemis pointed in his direction; a frightened Yukai was on his knees, mumbling nonsense under his breath.

"What's wrong with him?" I mused. Artemis stood up and walked carefully to him. "Artemis! Come back!"

She did not listen, but kept advancing towards Yukai. Her hands trembled by her sides, and she knelt beside her childhood friend. Artemis was silent, then she smiled at me. "This is our chance." She urged strongly.

I strolled towards her as Artemis grabbed my hand. I felt myself leaving my body, realizing Artemis was trying to enter Yukai's mind. All I saw was a blinding light, with no clue where I was going and then someone touched my hand. Artemis guided the way through the light as the entire placed dissolved and was replaced by new surroundings.

Sunlight beamed in my eyes, warming the corridor I was in, and Artemis proceeded down the empty hall. We were inside a castle, made of marble, and we came upon two doors which were open. Inside were two people, a young Yukai sat across from a woman with long black hair and brown eyes, wearing gold and black robes. A gold object around her neck glinted in the sun. I moved closer to the woman and the gold item I noticed was a locket.

Artemis's eyes deepened as she stared at the woman. Could it be possible she knew her? I wondered if this was Artemis and Yukai's past.

"Is this what Yukai is remembering?" I asked.

"He's trapped in his memories." Artemis concluded. "Hopefully we can free him from the darkness that has claimed his soul."

I looked at the woman curiously. "Who is she?"

Artemis gave a deep sigh. "Yugi, that is my mother."

Slightly taken aback by her answer, my eyes widened in new realization. Then where was Artemis's past self? I had not seen her since we arrived. I frantically looked around until Yukai's past self stood up, smacking his palms on the table when a startled cry echoed in the corridor.

"Father!" he gasped. Yukai ran to the door, but he was cornered by Artemis's mother. "Anya, where is Artemis?"

"With your father..." the woman named Anya replied. She stopped Yukai from exiting the room. "Skyros will punish you if you interfere!"

"I don't care!" Yukai protested. He pushed Anya aside as he ran down the corridor. Anya chased after him.

Artemis and I stammered down the corridor and found Yukai pounding on a pair of golden doors. He slammed the doors until his hands bled and he collapsed on the floor.

Anya appeared and gave a sigh of relief. "The doors won't open?" she questioned.

Yukai shook his head. He gazed worriedly towards the doors and wondered what was going on within the chamber. He placed his bloodied hands on his face, and he heard another cry for help, but this voice belonged to a man. Yukai sprang up and he finally kicked the doors as if some mysterious force allowed them to open. The Guardian stormed in as Artemis and I followed.

I almost let out a yelp once I found Artemis's past self covered in blood. The sight of this scene made me sick, and Artemis rushed over and placed her hand over my mouth, preventing me to vomit. Her past self touched her back and was shocked by the glimpse of blood, nearly collapsing to the floor if Anya had not held onto her in time.

Yukai ran over to a man who must have been Skyros. The man opened his auburn eyes to look at his son. Anya quickly moved her daughter away from him and instead left the chamber with Artemis's past self. Before Anya did leave, a glint of crimson gleamed in Yukai's eyes as Anya passed by him.

"Father, what happened?" Yukai asked softly as he helped Skyros up.

"I don't remember..." Skyros responded, then he fell unconscious.

"Guards, anyone?" Yukai yelled out into the corridor.

A man entered the room, his eyes turned to fright once he saw Skyros lying beside Yukai. "What shall I do?" the servant asked.

"Bring my father to his room." Yukai instructed. The servant obeyed and took an unconscious Skyros away from the chamber. Yukai was the only remaining person beside Artemis and I. "I know you're there!" Yukai stared in our direction, a furious look appeared on his face.

"So you did see us." Artemis replied. A sly smile came upon her face. "Such a pity that your father deserved the fate he was delivered. He was unfortunate that he had been unable to kill me."

"What?" I cried. "You mean, this is the time when you got those scars, and you almost died!"

"Maybe I should have left you out there to freeze to death!" Yukai spat bitterly. He clutched his fists tightly.

"Ironic that where I was supposed to die on that cliff, after the Final Battle my former body was burned there." Artemis said. She watched Yukai as he made his way towards us. "Perhaps we both were meant to die..."

"No!" Yukai yelled. He caught her in a tight embrace. "It's just I cannot relive this tragedy but... It haunts me... Even in my dreams..." Tears streamed from Yukai's eyes.

"Maybe it's time I should tell you what exactly happened since Luna came forward and explained to it to me." Artemis decided, returning the embrace. "Besides, we have to get out of here."

"Wait!" I interrupted. "How do we know Yukai is good?"

"That would be simple." Artemis retorted. "Something took over Yukai, and the real one was trapped in his memories."

I stared at Yukai for a moment. He seemed back to normal and he would have attacked us by now. I trusted Artemis by nodding my head, and we had to get back before anything else could go wrong.

A white portal appeared beside us, and we went in. The trip did not take long, and I was back in my body. I opened my eyes and realized we were still in Gold City. The rain ended, but lightning continued to flash, this time constantly. It must have been Slifer who was battling Nick, Tea, Atem and Luna. We had to hurry because there was no time to waste! I stood up, searching for Artemis and Yukai.

I found them standing together near the edge of the city. Yukai was stunned by all the damage he had caused, he was supposed to be protecting his homeland, but now he broke his duty as a Guardian and a ruler. I ran over to them, the horrid stench of the dead filled my lungs, and I tried to not breath in the scent. I staggered close to the ground, and Artemis helped me to stand up.

"I can't believe I did this..." Yukai said weakly. He shook his head in disbelief, covering his eyes from the disaster he created. "That bastard made me do this!"

"Yukai, remember," Artemis replied softly. Yukai looked at her. "Rage is not the key to victory. You cannot take your anger upon yourself because it will only cause more chaos in the end."

I remembered Artemis saying the same quote to me when we first came to Animus. Her kind words were meant for Yukai, but they also worked on others, including me. I glanced at Ra who was hovering over me, as did Mesenet.

"Then let's go help our friends, and try to get the real Pluto back!" I declared.

"Agreed." Artemis nodded her head.

"I hope they're doing fine without us," Yukai stared deeply out in to the sky. "Seiryu will arrive, and we need all the Phoenix Dragons to work together to destroy the Galactic Dragon!"

We immediately went deeper into Gold City to locate our friends. I hoped they were alright, and we would eventually defeat Seiryu and his sick, twisted plan.

* * *

Author's Notes: Next chapter should concentrate more on what happened during this chapter. This chapter finally reveals who Artemis's mother looks like, and her father will appear in _Struggle of Chaos_. Note that Yukai and Artemis's past are an important part in their lives, and there is a reason why they keep referring back to it.

Slifer and Obelisk put up a strong fight against Nick, Tea, Atem and Luna. The four will need to work together to take down the mighty Egyptian Gods. DJ and Darien prove to be successful fighting the Winged Dragon of Ra, but they need everyone's Ka in order to perform their plan. Joey and Kaiba do not fair good since they are fighting each other when they are supposed to be fighting Pluto! On the next _Dark Crisis_ - Chapter 31: Surviving The Threat!


	31. Surviving The Threat!

Author's Notes: I bet everyone was awaiting this next chapter. Anyway, disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or Nick who belongs to Phoenix727 or DJ and Darien whom belong to DJ Rodriguez. Here's the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 31: Surviving The Threat!

Smoke and ash filled the air as the aroma of blood drifted around Nick, Tea, Atem and Luna. The gruesome bodies of the dead made Tea come closer to Nick whilst Luna and Atem walked (or floated in Luna's case) with disgusted looks on their faces. The earth pounded as Obelisk the Tormenter punched its huge fists on the ground, destroying countless buildings in its path. Slifer the Sky Dragon eliminated the remaining decrepit structures with its Thunderstroke. The rain continued to pour as the Egyptian Gods were not affected by it.

Atem stared worriedly at those who had perished, the innocent people being unaware of their demise. He could not believe the very beings that were supposed to protect Animus, were now destroying it. Horrifying images flashed in Atem's mind. Memories of his life in Egypt and the destruction Zork caused. Each memory he saw was worse than the last.

Even Luna recalled the time, when she was alive and not a spirit, she lived in the Underworld. The name _Cataluna_ revealed her past as a mighty wind sorceress. Luna witnessed many terrible things in the Underworld and she remembered encountering Pluto when he was young. The two fell in love, but Luna knew he was the son of the demon ruler of the Underworld, and his mother did not accept their relationship.

As the years gone by, Pluto's mother found out Luna protected the Soul Sphere and she sent her son to kill Luna, then steal the Soul Sphere. Although Pluto denied he murdered her, his mother did not obtain the Soul Sphere. To this day, Pluto and Luna appeared to have strong feelings for each other.

Nick and Tea remembered the times when their lives were put on the line. Shadow Phoenix would not have been created if Nick had managed to defeat Yami Marik on the blimp during Battle City. He lost and thus Nick was sent to the Shadow Realm where he relived the worst parts of his life. After Atem defeated Yami Marik, Nick disappeared and because of his experiences in the Shadow Realm, he thought he could no longer trust anyone and tried to commit suicide. Luckily his friends prevented him from doing so until he died on New Years Eve.

Our lives were once again put on the line when Shadow Phoenix returned, and we thought he was gone for good when Tea defeated him in Battle Adelaide. With the assistance of Artemis, who was trapped in Animus during the time Yukai and his friends were there, she helped Nick by giving him some of her powers, and came back to the world of the living. Even though Nick was able to vanquish Shadow Phoenix, he could not stay, and Tea, the others who survived were saddened by his departure. Yugi even tried to kill himself, but Nick, who came to him in spirit, convinced him not to commit the deed. When Pluto came into the picture, Artemis brought Nick back so he could aid in stopping Shadow Phoenix, and thought he was finally finished.

They all had rough moments in their lives, but they would pass through this one. There could be no way Seiryu could stop any of them.

"So what's the plan?" Tea asked, glancing at Nick.

"Excuse me but I do not remember taking orders from him!" Luna protested. She crossed her arms. "I don't work well with mortals.

"Luna, Artemis said you had to work with us, even if you disagreed," Nick replied. "Besides, we need your help."

"_My _help! You three are alive and I'm not!" Luna spat. "I'm better off being dead than assist the likes of you!"

Tea became furious. She walked over to Luna and glared at her. "You're being careless!" Tea yelled. "Artemis is out there, trying to save Yukai, and you just stand here, making an idiot of yourself!" Luna took a few steps back.

"Tea, are you fine?" Atem asked, fearful if she might take her anger upon him.

"Tea, you should calm down." Nick advised. "We don't want you to blow a circuit or something."

Luna nodded her head. "All right, I'll work with you but we must hurry!"

"Then who goes first?" Tea questioned.

"I say the Pharaoh." Nick suggested.

Luna gave a sly look at him. "And I thought the reincarnation of the Pharaoh's senior bodyguard was supposed to protect him."

Nick flinched by her remark. Tea raised an eyebrow while Atem stared at him puzzled. Luna smirked happily before handing Tea the Soul Sphere. The yellow item glowed brightly in Tea's hands.

Tea blinked, not understanding why Luna gave it to her. "What do you want me to do with this?"

"A useful item to power up your Ka," Luna explained. "My magical abilities will not be strong enough to take those Gods down."

"Don't worry. I'm in the mood to fight them anyway." Nick said.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Luna shouted.

Nick, Tea and Atem summoned their Ka as the Soul Sphere in Tea's hand intensified its glow. Slifer and Obelisk began attacking them, the rain pouring harder, and the clash of the monsters started.

Meanwhile with DJ and Darien, they stood defiantly as they faced The Winged Dragon of Ra. The mighty beast roared, but that did not frighten them.

"The Winged Dragon of Ra isn't that scary," DJ commented.

His partner sighed. "I guess after living with monsters, you're not even afraid of this one."

"Nope." DJ replied. "We can take of it! We should combine our attacks and then it should be weaken."

"Remember, Artemis said that our weapons do not work on this Egyptian God. It shares some of the same characteristics as the Guardians."

"I forgot they're immune from man-made weapons, but ours are not -" DJ was interrupted by Darien.

"The weapons must be forged by magic." Darien included. "Let's not waste time!" He twirled his cane which then pointed towards The Winged Dragon of Ra.

"I agree." DJ said. He formed a yellow light within the palms of his hands as Darien prepared to launch his roses.

Multiple roses were shot at The Winged Dragon of Ra and the attack exploded on impact. The monster fell to the ground as DJ's attack damaged it more. The dragon roared in agony and tried to get up.

"Hey, our attacks are more effective than usual." DJ said.

"Yes, it would have at least damaged The Winged Dragon in two or three attacks." Darien inferred, placing his hand on his chin.

"Well, whatever force is at work, it seems to be helping us." DJ replied.

They resumed attacking the God. It stood no chance against them, but in order for it to be destroyed, they needed the help of their friends. At the moment, all of their friends were having their own problems fighting their battles.

Kaiba and Joey confronted Pluto, but they did not seem to be working with each other. They argued on how they were going to fight Pluto, and the Guardian was surprised that the two disputed for nearly ten minutes, completely ignoring him. Joey knew his quarrel with Kaiba would not get themselves anywhere, and he noticed Ammon disappeared. Kaiba was baffled to the cause of its disappearance.

"Okay, Wheeler, what is going on?" Kaiba growled angrily.

Joey turned to him, extreme anger took over. "Kaiba, I don't know why Ammon vanished!"

Kaiba grunted. "Mutt, this is all your fault!"

"My fault? Listen here, rich boy! I did no such thing!" Joey yelled.

Pluto watched the argument. He was becoming irritated by their foolish antics until he stepped in. "Would you two quit it?" he demanded.

Both Kaiba and Joey stared at him wide-eyed, nearly startled by Pluto's outburst, and the Guardian took a deep breath. He smirked at the two, realizing the problem they were having. Pluto drew his sword, but did not attack. Instead he approached closer to them.

"What's the big idea?" Joey said furiously. He looked like he was about to fight Pluto himself.

"Mortal, Ammon only stays with you if you two work together." Pluto explained.

"I refuse working with that mutt!" Kaiba protested. He turned his back away from Joey.

Pluto thought this would be his opportunity to strike since Kaiba and Joey were not helping each other, let alone want to be in each other's presence. He knew their rivalry would get in their way. Kaiba and Joey would probably not risk their very lives if they had to save each other.

An astonishing explosion took place as the earth began to move apart. The ground split in half, separating Joey and Kaiba from Pluto. Pluto gazed in the direction to where the source of the blast was, and his eyes widened. He saw Obelisk and Slifer both collapse to the earth, their bodies nearly destroyed and they started disappearing.

"What the hell happened?" Kaiba yelled loudly. He fell to the ground as the earth continued to shift. Joey tried to hold on as he stumbled on the land.

Joey observed the wreckage to discover that Nick and the others were able to defeat the Egyptian Gods. "Well, they pulled it off..." he replied. He looked back at Kaiba before noticing The Winged Dragon of Ra was coming towards them.

"Where is it going?" DJ yelled out. He realized that the dragon was headed for our friends. "Darien, we have to warn the others!"

"Why did The Winged Dragon of Ra abandon its task?" Darien questioned. They both ran down into Gold City, meeting up with Atem, Tea, Nick and Luna.

"I'm glad to see you two are alive." Luna said.

"Yes, but The Winged Dragon seems to be going to Pluto." Darien inferred.

"Have Yugi and Artemis returned?" Atem asked.

"You mean they haven't?" DJ responded.

Atem stared at the ground. He worried if both had made it pass Yukai, but in the meantime, he was oblivious to what they were facing. Tea noticed his look of despair, and then she saw Kaiba and Joey in the distance. They ran as fast as they could and met up with them.

"You guys are all right!" Tea said happily.

Joey searched the area. "Has Yugi come back?"

Tea shook her head. "We haven't seen him since we separated."

* * *

Yukai, Artemis and I were racing around the city, trying to locate our friends. We rummaged through every part of the city, not giving up hope until we heard the sound of a huge explosion. Yukai looked around and found out that Slifer and Obelisk were destroyed. He alerted us of the news and ran into the direction of the blast. We found that our way was blocked by a huge crevice in the earth. Mesenet flew overhead and my Ka descended towards me. It rested its immense body on the ground, urging me to get on its back. I saw Artemis and Yukai had no problem crossing the blockade since they could fly. I got on Ra and it took flight along with Mesenet, Artemis and Yukai.

We continued our way by flying and we were soon relieved that our friends were fine. The only thing that troubled me was Pluto and The Winged Dragon of Ra. I thought DJ and Darien dealt with it, unless Pluto had plans of his own. Ra landed safely to the ground as I ran to the others. Artemis and Yukai looked back at Pluto, knowing that their elder brother had to be stopped or else their attempts to save him would only prolong the inevitable.

"Haven't you two done anything to Pluto?" Artemis asked Joey and Kaiba. They exchanged glances as Artemis gave them an infuriated look. "Maybe it wasn't a good idea for them to work together..."

"You know, you could have used the Millennium Ring, you stupid mortals!" Luna scolded.

"Guess we forgot..." Joey held the Millennium item tight in his hands. He squirmed as he received a death glare from Luna. "We were fightin' and we just -"

"Disregard it!" Luna said, holding her hand on her temple. "Mortals, what are you going to do with them?"

"What is Pluto up to?" Artemis mused. She stared at Pluto for a few moments, then her eyes widened. "The darkness! It has returned!"

"Artemis, what are you saying?" I looked up, and saw a dark aura appear around Pluto. The Winged Dragon of Ra also had one. "Is he going to increase the strength of The Winged Dragon of Ra?"

"No, he can't!" Artemis protested. "The Egyptian God will drain him of his life force!"

"What?" everyone yelled.

"We can't let him do that!" I shouted. I turned to DJ, and I nodded to him to begin his plan.

He lifted up the United We Stand card into the air as Nick, Tea and Atem's Ka appeared. Both Kaiba and Joey set aside their differences and summoned Ammon, it flew beside Ra and Mesenet. Artemis summoned God Phoenix to help out. Yukai managed to summon Slifer back under his control, DJ summoned Gemini Elf and the United We Stand card glowed. All the extra attacks points were given to Ra, making it stronger and more likely to rid this world of The Winged Dragon.

"There is no way I'm letting Seiryu purge this and the entire universe into darkness!" I yelled. The Millennium symbol upon my forehead glowed. "Ra, destroy The Winged Dragon!"

Ra gained energy from every Ka standing before it. It absorbed enough power as it built up a huge spark of yellow light. A beam was shot out as it hit The Winged Dragon of Ra, doing some permanent damage to its body. The huge Egyptian God collapsed on the earth, and began disappearing.

Pluto was unaware of Yukai appearing behind him and suddenly knocking him out. Yukai prevented his brother from creating an impact on the ground as he safely carried him to the others. Luna glanced at him and smirked at Yukai for his deed. Artemis was taken aback by it and she knelt beside the Guardian of Darkness.

"Pluto." She whispered in his ear.

Her brother's eyes slowly opened as he gazed upon her. "What just happened...?" Joey approached them and handed Pluto back the Millennium Ring. "Someone tell me what is going on? I thought I was destroyed by The Winged Dragon of Ra."

"Actually you and Yukai were revived by a special ability of the Galactic Dragon's." Joey explained.

"Let me guess, Seiryu started missing me so much, he wanted me back?" Pluto briefly winked, more so in amusement. He stood up and faced me. His blue eyes met my eyes. "I presume we're still fighting."

"We are." I answered. Ra descended as the other Ka stood beside their owners. Artemis strolled over to me, placing her arms around me. "Artemis has been leading us while you and Yukai were gone."

"She did?" Yukai stared at us in bewilderment.

"Yes, she did a good job, by the way." I said. "How did Pluto get back to normal?"

"A simple knockout." Yukai responded. We all sweat dropped from his response. "What? We were both brainwashed, duh." He then rested a hand beside his waist, huffing in annoyance.

"Did you have to hit me so hard, though?" Pluto complained, rubbing the back of his head. He noticed Orpheus, Apollo, Forseti, Nidoki, Mercury, Ryou and Bakura coming towards us.

They were all out of breath, and Ryou and Bakura fell to the ground, not bothering to ask us what occurred. The rest of the Guardians chatted alone with each other, except for Artemis and Yukai. They both had their own conversation. I wanted to listen, but Luna moved me away from them.

"Is there something you're trying to not let me hear?" I remarked.

Luna playfully threw a wink at me. "Yugi, it's their business." Luna said. "Even I do not know what they are talking about."

I watched Artemis and Yukai as they discussed about their own matters. Then Artemis gave Yukai back his Millennium Rod, and he embraced her which made me twitch. I knew it was just a friendly hug, but it made me feel that there might be more to them than I knew. I walked over to DJ and Darien as they talked amongst the rest of my friends. I passed by Pluto and Mercury, the two brothers were happy to see each other again, and I pondered over why they have never argued. Maybe Joey and Kaiba should be more like them, or at least like Pluto and Yukai. The two Guardians got along, most of the time anyway.

"Hey, I wanted to congratulate you guys." I said to DJ and Darien.

"It was the least we could do." DJ replied as he shook my hand.

"No matter what, we will assist any way we can." Darien said, shaking my hand next.

Artemis immediately ran over to me. She bowed kindly to DJ and Darien before leading me away from my friends. We hid behind a building which began crumbling. Although Yukai was devastated of the destruction he caused, Pluto was used to it since he did have his share of trying to destroy Animus.

"What did you talk about with Yukai?" I asked.

Artemis was silent. Her moon amulet released out a warm glow as she sighed. "Remember when I promised Yukai to tell him what had gone on between Skyros and I? He took it well since he thought his father needed to change."

"I guess he can now go on with his life, knowing what happened to his father, then." I said. I leaned closer to Artemis as I pulled her into a kiss. She was surprised by my action and she instead enjoyed the feeling she felt.

"My little light?" Luna replied. We broke the kiss as we saw Luna watching us, eyes gaping open in shock. "Forgive me, but there is something you two may want to see..."

Luna lead us to our friends as the Guardians stood atop a cliff. Artemis flew over to them and she was alarmed at what she saw. Artemis recklessly flew in our direction, almost crashing to the ground. I ran to her and helped her get to her feet.

"What is it?" I asked.

"The Galactic Dragon is approaching!" she warned.

"Show me!" Artemis complied as she took me in her arms, and she carefully soared in the air.

All the Guardians dispersed as Artemis and I watched the Galactic Dragon's path of chaos. It blasted its way, with Seiryu following it, and flames fell from the sky. This was almost like the vision I had, but my interpretation of this was different. Maybe the vision was a warning, not meant to be exact or clear.

"Artemis, are your visions always precise?" I asked.

Artemis shook her head in disagreement. "Most of the time, I foresee signs, precautionary measures that cannot be overlooked."

"Then it is time to stop the Galactic Dragon, once and for all!" I declared.

The Guardians agreed with me, knowing that the time had arrived. The crimes Seiryu had committed could not go without punishment, and he would not succeed in his task! Never!

* * *

Author's Notes: If anyone is wondering... The final confrontation with the very fate of the universe is beginning! Aren't we all happy? Well, I should be because I'm dying for this to be over!

Yugi and the others have regrouped, and now the entire universe lies in Yugi's hands. He, Artemis, Kaiba and Joey are the only ones to defeat the Galactic Dragon, but Seiryu poses a threat to them. The rest of the gang and the Guardians aid them, with the very stake of their lives in play! On the next Dark Crisis - Chapter 32: Judgment Day


	32. Judgment Day

Author's Notes: Well, I'm finalizing some ideas I will use for _Struggle of Chaos_, and most of them seem pretty good. I really appreciate those who have reviewed so far.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Nick who belongs to Phoenix727 or DJ and Darien whom belong to DJ Rodriguez. Here's Chapter 32.

* * *

Chapter 32: Judgment Day

The Galactic Dragon pounded the earth with its heavy footsteps as it entered Gold City. Its black wings were stretched out, baring teeth that could tear through flesh, and its yellow eyes glowed. The creature was enshrouded in a veil of darkness, covering the sky in a black layer. There was no way light could break in, which meant the power of the Guardians was cut in half.

The Guardians depended on the light energy of the sun, moon and stars since their powers were derived from them. Without it, they become feeble which would mean they had to rely on an alternate power source.

I realized that Artemis used the moon's light to increase her strength, but right now she could not. With darkness plaguing Gold City, she could not draw her powers from the moon, thus she was almost useless. Although the ability to summon Ka was the only thing that could help. Artemis's look of determination appeared on her face as the Galactic Dragon approached closer.

Seiryu went ahead and he reached us before the Galactic Dragon did. His evil smirk gave the impression he enjoyed the chaos that Yukai and Pluto did. He glanced at the countless bodies, the bloodshed caused by the two Guardians, and the shocked looks coming from them.

"This bloody turmoil must end!" Pluto yelled. He glared towards Seiryu, the rival he had fought for centuries.

"You made me kill the humans for your own malice and insanity!" Yukai shouted. "This twisted game has gone far enough!"

"Yugi," Artemis called. I turned to face her as her hands grabbed mine. "Whatever does happen to us, remember that, even if I am not alive, we will still care for each other."

I nodded my head. For some reason Artemis probably knew the outcome of this dark war. So did Apollo, but the two were unclear. Artemis didn't want me to forget that I loved her, and yet, I felt as though she did not want me to fall for another. I wondered why she responded to me that way.

"Well, Yugi?" Artemis asked, she arched her head at the Galactic Dragon.

"What makes you think I will not love you anymore?" I questioned. Artemis looked down.

"There are some things I cannot tell you…" she drifted off.

We turned to confront the Galactic Dragon. My friends ran up to the cliff we stood upon, and they took a few steps back when they saw Seiryu. The Millennium Guardians, excluding Mercury, summoned their Ka, their only defense against the Galactic Dragon. Ra, Mesenet and Ammon approached their Keepers and they cast angered looks towards the Galactic Dragon.

I strolled over to Pluto and Yukai. I wanted to know what they were planning as I overheard their conversation.

"Seiryu is no trouble to the mortals since The Winged Dragon of Ra is gone." Pluto stated.

"Maybe Mercury can help the mortals." Yukai suggested.

"Certainly, but I think the mortal that referred to us as traitors a while back should go first." Pluto said, crossing his arms.

Yukai gave a nervous look to his brother. "You mean Nick?" Pluto shook his head. "You still don't trust him but Tea said he's back on our side. What makes you doubt him?"

"Not only him, also the Tomb Robber and the Pharaoh, and some more mortals…" Pluto added.

Yukai sighed. "Don't tell me you have a vendetta on everyone…?

"Why must you question your elder brother?" Pluto muttered.

"Um, can we forget this before the Galactic Dragon kills us?" Artemis said, the God Phoenix was standing next to her, its fiery-red flames surrounding its form brushed against her.

Her Ka Mikazukinoyaiba gripped its crescent-shaped sword tightly as it growled silently. I watched the other Ka whom were anxious to fight. The Dragon-type Duel Monsters of the Millennium Guardians bared their teeth and claws as my friends' Ka awaited for their owners' instructions.

Ammon's body was slightly disappearing due to Joey and Kaiba who refused to work together. There had to be a way for them to summon Ka of their own, instead of relying on each other.

Seiryu probably plotted out everything he needed in order to destroy us. The smirk on his face was unmistakable. "Pathetic," he snickered. "Your pitiful attempts will not take down the most powerful beast in the entire universe."

"You know, I don't give a damn how strong that over-sized iguana is," Pluto said acrimoniously. "It will fall under your own doing!"

Seiryu continued to grin. "Yes but how do you suppose to beat it? The reincarnations of the Phoenix Dragons have no clue at all."

Joey eavesdropped on the whole thing. He stammered up to Seiryu, approaching nearly inches from him. "Before I kill ya, there is no way you will defeat us!" Joey spat.

"Joseph is an idiot!" Nidoki stated. She and the others stared at him with embarrassment.

"Joey, get back here!" Tea called.

"You think threatening me will do you any good?" Seiryu said. He quickly grabbed his sword and tried to plunge it deep inside Joey's torso. Yukai managed to deflect the attack as he came in between them and defended Joey with his sword.

I pulled Joey aside as I noticed he was in total shock. I struggled to snap him out of his condition. "Joey, it's okay. You're alive!"

Artemis glowered at Seiryu, her brothers, Apollo and Orpheus, doing the same. Seiryu pushed Yukai back with his blade, sneering insidiously. The rest of the Guardians rushed over to Joey, giving us gasps and glared looks towards Seiryu.

"Bastard! What did you do to him?" Pluto spat.

"What's wrong?" Tea cried as she and the others walked to Joey and I. She touched Joey's hand and realized he felt cold.

"What trickery have you committed?" Kaiba yelled bitterly. He glanced at Ammon, noticing it had not disappeared.

"Trickery? I only stunned him moments before I drew my sword." Seiryu explained.

"Of course, Joey was in close contact with him!" Atem concluded. "Alike to Jupiter, Seiryu has the same attribute of thunder."

"Bravo, Pharaoh." Seiryu mocked by clapping his hands. "Your friend is temporarily paralyzed, but too bad he won't get to see you die!" At that moment, he ordered the Galactic Dragon to attack.

The great beast mustered up all the energy nearby, and turned it into a powerful force that could eliminate us in one blast. The Galactic Dragon shot out strong particles of light which became a beam, and was heading towards us. The extreme luminosity of the beam caused me to cover my eyes before realizing that Ra negated the attack with its own counter move. My Ka retaliated by shooting back its ray of light as did Mesenet. Ammon stood immobilized, and Kaiba struggled to control it.

Seiryu was not pleased, and he nearly taken a blow from Pluto's sword. Pluto sent Obelisk to protect my friends for any sneaky attacks made by the Galactic Dragon. Kaiba was unable to have Ammon to attack, and the origin of this problem was because Joey was frozen by Seiryu's ability.

"You can not have Ammon attack, unless Joey sides with you." Nidoki said to Kaiba. Her Hyozanryu descended before them, giving off an ethereal glow from its crystalline-like body. "Perhaps try summoning another monster."

"Easier said than done!" Kaiba replied. He knew there was no way for him to summon Ka. He was unsure what to summon at all. The only monster he depended on was his Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

Artemis looked at him sadly. She sensed that Kaiba was having trouble, and if he did not have a Ka to protect himself, Seiryu would be able to kill him. She walked over to him and touched his shoulder. "Kaiba, the only monster you need has always been with you." She whispered to him. "Remember your past…"

Kaiba closed his eyes, imagining his faithful Blue-Eyes White Dragon. He could hear its roar echo in his head, calling out to him. "Blue-Eyes, I need you!" he cried out.

Suddenly a huge, pallid dragon appeared beside Kaiba, its long wings extended and its own blue eyes gazed towards the one who called it forth. The noble dragon roared loudly, causing everyone to stare in admiration as they saw the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. I looked at Joey for a moment, noticing a red aura encircled his stiff body.

"What's going on with Joey?" I asked. I pondered over the occurrence, shocked and fearful about Joey.

A large black form appeared next to Joey, red eyes gleaming at him. Its body materialized into the structure of a dragon, its black wings were drawn out as a shrilling cry came from it. It gracefully glided to the ground, and Joey finally awoke from his state and stared into the eyes of Red-Eyes Black Dragon. He was amazed his best monster was standing before him.

"I guess we won't be hearing any arguments from them now on." Yukai commented. He glanced at his older brother, Forseti, who was completely baffled to how Red-Eyes became Joey's Ka.

"It was bound to happen." Apollo said to him, not looking that surprised.

"Can someone tell me how Red-Eyes is my Ka all of a sudden?" Joey questioned.

"Well, they are _your_ monsters." Artemis explained. "The both of you are still welcome to use Ammon, if you two agree to work properly, and no stupid actions coming from you Joey!"

"I'll work with rich boy, only if he treats me with respect!" Joey said.

Kaiba nodded to him. He probably thought their partnership would never last. "Fine, mutt, since I want to get rid of the Galactic Dragon as much as you do."

"Oh, joy, they're finally working together…" Pluto mumbled under his breath. He watched Seiryu carefully through the entire event that had just taken place.

Seiryu stared intently at us. His eyes quivered petulantly and he clutched his sword in a tight grip. "Those two new dragons aren't going to help!" he said. "You have made me lose my patience long enough!" Seiryu began attacking with his sword, and he was aiming for Tea.

"Tea, look out!" I warned her.

She turned around, and saw she was about to be hit. The clash of metals was heard as Nick blocked Seiryu's attack with his sword. The Guardian was becoming annoyed, and moved away from them. He realized everyone was preparing to attack him, especially me. Ra roared loudly as did Mesenet and Ammon.

"Fools!" Seiryu yelled out. "No matter what you do, I will prevail!"

"Give it up, Seiryu!" I practically shouted at the top of my lungs. "Evil will never win over good, and you should know that in the end it is the light that will triumph!"

Artemis took her turn to speak out. "All the injustice you have committed will bring you down. Your role as Guardian of Truth has been violated long enough, and I cannot let you go on in this world if all you do is work for the forces of darkness."

Joey stood up defiantly. His brown eyes glared at Seiryu. "Listen, you freak! You have tried hurtin' my friends, and you almost had me killed! There is no way I will let get away with that!"

Kaiba decided to have his share before the actual battle began. His loyal Blue-Eyes followed him as Kaiba approached us. "You're quite fortunate that you haven't kidnapped my brother like most of the lunatics I've faced in the past, but I cannot let you persist these sick games. The time for you to pay the consequences is now!"

"I will not, cannot have a bunch of mortals and the rest of my brethren to succeed!" Seiryu spat.

Just then, Darien noticed something unusual happening to the Galactic Dragon. Even DJ found out and they watched cautiously. The two were sure Seiryu had something in mind that was distracting everyone from this.

"Guys, what's happening to the Galactic Dragon?" DJ called out loud. He caught everyone's attention.

The Guardians were the ones to be alarmed the moment they saw what DJ was indicating to them. They turned back to Seiryu whose body began disappearing before their eyes. They could not let him escape, wherever he was going.

"I don't like the looks of this!" Joey said.

"It's like Seiryu is sacrificing himself to the Galactic Dragon!" I mused. I looked at the Galactic Dragon as it absorbed every bit of Seiryu's energy. His very life was being drained for what reason I had not the slightest hint.

"Seiryu, don't!" Pluto yelled. He ran over to him, staring in horror of the action Seiryu was taking. His entire body vanished and it was all transferred to the Galactic Dragon.

The sounds of an evil laughter echoed within the Galactic Dragon. I knew the voice belonged to Seiryu. "I have given up the last of my energy to this mighty beast," Seriryu snickered. "Your souls will soon be engulfed by it, like my once faithful servants were."

"You sick bastard!" Artemis cried. She recalled the time when we witnessed Seiryu sacrifice Stella, Athena and Vulcan's souls to the Galactic Dragon. "You can't get away from your fate!"

"She's right!" I agreed. "No matter what form you take, we will bring you down and finish you off once and for all!"

"Then let's see you try." Seiryu said from within the Galactic Dragon.

All my friends and the Guardians were ready to fight Seiryu to the end. He had to be stopped in order to save the entire universe from the Galactic Dragon's terror. Too many have paid their lives in this dark war, and I will not have anyone else fall!

* * *

Author's Notes: Now the real battle for the fate of the entire universe has started! I bet everyone is happy. If anyone is curious about what Artemis was talking to Yugi about, it corresponds to the scene when Apollo spoke to Yugi a while back, just keep these two scenes in mind.

The bell has tolled as the fierce battle commences at last. Yugi must rely on the powers of his Ka, Ra the Golden Phoenix Dragon, along with the powers of Artemis, the Keeper of Mesenet the Silver Phoenix Dragon and Joey and Kaiba, the Keepers of Ammon the Bronze Phoenix Dragon. Will they manage to defeat Seiryu who has fused with the Galactic Dragon, and has the fate of the universe been decided? On the next Dark Crisis - Chapter 33: Light Prevails Over Darkness! The Final Fateful Attack!


	33. Light Prevails Over Darkness! The Final ...

Author's Notes: I'm so happy that _Dark Crisis_ is close to being concluded at last. Think I dragged on the final battle scene long enough.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Nick who belongs to Phoenix727 or DJ and Darien whom belong to DJ Rodriguez.

* * *

Chapter 33: Light Prevails Over Darkness! The Final Fateful Attack!

The maniacal laughter of Seiryu continued to torment me. He combined himself with the Galactic Dragon, and the madness never seemed to end. The sky was pitch black as the earth began being drained of life. The soil and plants around us became dead before our very eyes. The Galactic Dragon's evil spread like a plague throughout Animus, its inhabitants were no longer capable of living on it.

The Guardians were becoming enraged as their world was dying. Their actual home they sought to protect was now a dead planet. The sorrow in their eyes left them filled with anger and vengeance. The only Guardians who looked like they wanted to tear Seiryu to shreds were Artemis, Yukai and Pluto. The look on their faces explained it all, the fierce glares were targeted towards the Galactic Dragon.

Seiryu snickered evilly at us. "Your time in this universe has expired. Now your demise is at hand, and once the runt is out of the way, the others will fall!"

"The Galactic Dragon must be more powerful than the last time." I stated. The beast glanced at me, wanting to consume my soul.

"We must fight cautiously." Luna replied as she appeared out of nowhere. The Soul Sphere was back in her possession, but its glow was dim. Artemis stared worriedly at her. "The sphere has used up most of its energy, and I'm becoming weak."

"You gave a lot to protect our friends." Artemis responded. She placed her hands on the Soul Sphere as its light became brighter. Luna looked dumbfounded. "This item was a part of me, my past life as Mesenet, and I have the ability to rejuvenate it."

"Thank you, my little light." Luna said.

"Let's not stand here," Yukai interrupted. His eyes burned with a fiery ambition. "Seiryu may pull a crafty one on us."

"But how are we to bring the Galactic Dragon down?" Kaiba questioned.

Yukai lowered his eyes as he sighed. "Only the Phoenix Dragons can stop it."

"Then tell us how did they destroy it!" Bakura yelled out. Ryou pulled him aside as he tried to calm down the tomb robber.

"Bakura is right. We need to figure out how the Phoenix Dragons were able to vanquish the Galactic Dragon." Atem said.

The Guardians gave us crestfallen looks. I noticed Artemis bit her lip, preventing herself from telling us. Kaiba and Bakura were losing their patience.

"What is it that you're hiding?" Bakura shouted.

"The Phoenix Dragons sacrificed themselves…" Artemis said sadly.

Was this the reason why the Guardians did not want to tell us? They were afraid Artemis, Kaiba, Joey and I were going to do the same. I knew there had to be another way to avoid that from happening again. Although history was doomed to repeat itself, it could not always be true. I would not let Seiryu make everyone suffer for his twisted games, my role in this battle would decide the fate of the universe, and I could not have evil win.

What was different about this battle was that the Phoenix Dragons relied on themselves, and now my friends were here to help. Maybe I was going somewhere with my idea. Having friends might be the key to defeating the Galactic Dragon.

I observed the surroundings around me, the corrosive terrain known as Animus was mostly affected by the Galactic Dragon, and I did not know if it could take any more damage. The Galactic Dragon was after me, and the ones suffering were the Guardians. I was the source of their world's destruction and if I did not do something, there would be nothing left. My friends and I had to unite! Maiden of the Moonlight told me that the three Phoenix Dragons had to unite in order to destroy the Galactic Dragon, perhaps my friends could help in any way they could. The bond I shared with them was strong and maybe our unity could beat the Galactic Dragon at last.

I felt the Galactic Dragon burying its eyes on me, those so-called yellow orbs pierced through the fearful side of myself, and the beast snapped its jaws with hunger. The Galactic Dragon needed souls to feed upon, souls of the departed and souls of the living, and it was starving for my soul. The immense creature began its move, ravaging the land which was dying.

The Guardians braced themselves as the great beast came nearer to us. All their anger was targeted at it, but they could not do the job by themselves. I needed to convince them that they have to depend on my friends and I. Right now, I believed they would not be listening to my objection. Even Artemis was blinded by her rage, if only I could break her out of it.

I paced slowly to her, careful to not make any mistake I might do. I took Artemis by the shoulder and pulled her closer to me. She gave me an upset look, but I stared at her with hurtful eyes.

Artemis nodded away from me, dodging the craved gaze of the Galactic Dragon. "What is it?" she whispered.

I spoke softly in her ear. "If we combine forces with the Guardians and my friends, it should bring down the Galactic Dragon."

"You have to tell them, not me." She whispered back.

She took my hand and we walked over to the Guardians. The Galactic Dragon created no sudden movements, and it made me feel uncomfortable. I stood in front of the Guardians, as their eyes were turned to me. I completely froze in front of them, but Artemis urged me to explain to them my plan.

"Listen everyone," I began. My friends were closely paying attention to me as well. "If we all work together, we may destroy the Galactic Dragon."

"Are we sure this will work?" Pluto questioned. "You may end up sacrificing yourself like the last time."

"I'm sure." I said. My friends exchanged glances and they agreed with me. The Guardians thought for a moment before finally approving. "Great, now we must attack where the Galactic Dragon is most vulnerable."

"Where is that?" Joey asked.

"If memories serves, I struck the Galactic Dragon in its heart, which should be holding the Millennium Puzzle like before, and Seiryu should be inhabiting inside its heart, too, like when Artemis's soul was." I explained.

Artemis closed her eyes, averting flashes of the time when she was trapped within the Galactic Dragon. It was dark and lonely, alike the Shadow Realm. The comfort of her friends and family disappeared and was replaced by horrible visions of her past. She was glad she was no longer inside the beast, yet, she felt saddened. Her depression was getting in her way, but she knew her feelings could not bother her as long as she lived.

"Then who goes first?" Yukai said. He avoided the Galactic Dragon, fearing that it was up to something for he knew it was not likely for it to not attack while we were susceptible to it. He worried about much more since Seiryu still controlled it.

"We can simply attack it all at once." Pluto suggested.

"Yeah, if you want to attempt a suicide!" Artemis scolded. Luna shook her head by Pluto's comment.

"No, I have a better idea." I said.

"Well, you better tell us or else that Godzilla-wannabe will destroy us." Yukai said. Then he realized DJ giving him an unusual look. "Not that I'm insulting the King of all Monsters, it's just that the Galactic Dragon is reminding me of it."

"No need for apology, my friend," DJ replied. "I understood what you meant."

Yukai sighed in relief. "Fine…"

Seiryu was watching us with a curious stare. "Foolish mortals…" he muttered. "Even the Millennium Guardians do not know all of the Galactic Dragon's special abilities. They will be shocked by how powerful this monster can become."

I explained my plan to everyone. It was not easy, but it should help distract the Galactic Dragon long enough for Ra, Mesenet and Ammon to attack it. The Guardians split up and so did my friends, each created two groups mixed in with each other. Artemis, Kaiba, Joey and I were a separate group in which we will unleash my plan. I just hoped this will work.

Yukai's group had Nick, Tea, Nidoki, Forseti, Ryou and Bakura. The Millennium Guardians were fortunate enough to give Bakura his power to summon Ka, but Ryou was to watch him if he were to turn his back on us and use his Diabound in an evil way. Ryou also had control over it which should prevent this from happening.

Pluto's group had Atem, DJ, Darien, Apollo, Orpheus and Mercury. Hopefully Mercury could manage his twin brother's actions, or else there might be some conflict going on, especially when Atem was in their group. Pluto did not work well with him for some reason, and it seemed the reason behind it was because Artemis once had a crush on Atem.

Luna wound herself in the sidelines, like a backup if any of my friends did fall from battle. Since she could tap into Artemis's powers, she could access them to activate her healing abilities and use it on a fallen ally. She told us that the Soul Sphere was the cause of DJ and Darien's increased strength, and it took most of its power to use it. There could be a possibility that she could summon its power once more, but who knew when would that be.

"Hey, stupid dragon!" Yukai yelled at the Galactic Dragon. The beast growled angrily at his insult.

"I've seen scarier monsters than you, like… Um… The loch ness monster!" Ryou jeered. Bakura's face faulted and Ryou turned to him. "What else was I to say?"

"Host, let me take care of that." Bakura insisted. "My Diabound is stronger than you, you overgrown lizard!"

"How did we involve ourselves with them…?" Tea murmured to Nick.

"That we may never know…" Nick said.

"You idiots! We are supposed to attack it, not make of fun of it!" Nidoki reprimanded. She began to slightly laugh at their antics.

Forseti gave her a nervous look. "Why did I get stuck with this ridiculous bunch?"

The Galactic Dragon roared at them. The entire group were startled by its loud sound and they were almost pushed to the ground. Yukai became irritated at the dragon and drew out his sword. Nick took out his sword as his two Ka, Invader of Darkness and Magician of Black Chaos, stood beside him, guarding Tea. She had Shinato, St. Joan and Magician of Faith to protect her, but Nick feared for her safety.

"You incompetent fools!" Seiryu yelled from within the Galactic Dragon. "No one mocks the great and powerful Galactic Dragon!"

"Great and powerful!" Nick scoffed. "I've seen stronger monsters in my time as a duelist, and I was able to beat them!"

The Galactic Dragon growled. It opened its jaws to begin attacking them. Yukai smiled as everyone dispersed in different directions. The blast hit no one, and instead created a huge crater from where they stood. Seiryu became upset as the Galactic Dragon received an attack by Pluto's group. The huge dragon fell to the ground, making the ground quake. Seiryu recognized the surprise ambush came from the Ka. Each one stood before their owners, preparing for the next assault.

"What is going on?" Seiryu demanded. He ordered the Galactic Dragon to attack them. He made a bad mistake as the group disappeared and the strike was a miss. "No! They can't be gone!"

"Seiryu, guess who's back for Round Two!" Yukai's voice jeered high in the sky. The Guardian flew in the safety of the sky, but the Galactic Dragon shot another attack towards the direction of his voice.

The blast erupted in the sky as blinding light covered the atmosphere. Seiryu thought he hit Yukai, but then another trap was taken by his group. The combined force of the attacks caused the Galactic Dragon to become weaker.

Meanwhile Artemis, Kaiba, Joey and I hid in the shelter of an abandoned and demolished building. We were growing impatient and we feared for our friends' lives. I was putting them at stake, but I knew they would pull through. Artemis stood by the smashed doorway and awaited for any sign from Luna that my friends were able to fulfill their task. She stared out restlessly into the sky as the attacks on the Galactic Dragon were taking place.

Her deprived look concerned me. I walked over to Artemis so I could give her solace. "Yugi." She replied softly. She sensed me approaching her and she quickly swept me in her arms.

"It's okay." I said. "They will be fine."

"I hope so…" Artemis responded. Suddenly Luna appeared before us in her spirit form.

"I believe it is time for you all to leave." Luna advised.

"It was about time!" Joey shouted.

We ran out of the building and back into the battle against the Galactic Dragon. Everyone was able to weaken to it, and the beast collapsed on the ground. It had not moved when we approached it. Ra, Mesenet and Ammon were cautious around it, just in case this was a trick. The Galactic Dragon's eyes were shut, but then they snapped open, nearly astonishing us. The dragon stood on all fours and started to shoot its attack at the Phoenix Dragons. Our Ka dealt with the ambush, and they countered with attacks of their own. The Phoenix Dragons combined moves, hitting the Galactic Dragon, and it crashed to the ground once more.

"Is it still moving?" Artemis questioned.

I stared warily at the Galactic Dragon. I knew that it would take a lot more damage to have the monster go down, but something did not feel right. The air around us became cold as the Galactic Dragon extended its wings and took flight.

The snickering of Seiryu echoed throughout the sky. "No one will defeat the Galactic Dragon!" he declared. We all stood in shock as the Galactic Dragon absorbed a huge amount of energy and concentrated it into one attack.

"Great, must we do this again…?" Pluto complained to Yukai. His brother scowled at him. Their Ka, Slifer and Obelisk, were not backing down at all.

"Pluto, we have to." Yukai stated. "We are Millennium Guardians after all."

Pluto groaned. "And we were just brought back alive, and now we die again…"

"You think I would want to do that?" Seiryu sneered. The Galactic Dragon avoided us, and its attack hit at some nearby buildings. The creature turned to face us. "I want your friends' souls!"

"No, that can't be possible!" Artemis yelled in disbelief.

The Galactic Dragon's body glowed a black aura as my friends and the Guardians dropped to the ground, on their knees. Particles of light appeared around their bodies, but nothing happened to Kaiba, Artemis, Joey and I. The Galactic Dragon must be stealing their souls, instead of destroying them.

"Yugi, Artemis, Kaiba, Joey!" Yukai called out. "It's up to the four of you to stop the Galactic Dragon!"

"Watch out!" Luna yelled out to Artemis. Even if she was a spirit, Luna was being taken away by the Galactic Dragon. Artemis could not believe what she was seeing.

"No!" I shouted. Everyone's souls were taken and absorbed by the Galactic Dragon. "Why? Why must you persist on hurting my friends?"

"I want you and the other Phoenix Dragons destroyed whatever it takes to bring you down!" Seiryu explained.

I looked back at the lifeless bodies of my friends. They did not deserve this. They were only trying to help, and now Seiryu had claimed their souls. Their Ka vanished, and I felt my friends were no longer with us. Artemis had tears falling from her eyes, mourning for her lost siblings and there was nothing more she could do. Even Kaiba and Joey were surprised at the action Seiryu took. He had gone too far already and he had to be eliminated at any cost.

"SEIRYU! YOU WILL PAY!" I roared.

"A mortal like you can never beat the almighty Galactic Dragon!" Seiryu sniggered. A dark aura formed around the monster's body, the energy felt stronger than before. Probably the Galactic Dragon gained the extra strength from stealing my friends' souls.

"Why must you cause all this pain?" Artemis cried. Mesenet and God Phoenix sensed how distressed she had become. "You sacrificed our brethren, to this beast!"

"THIS TIME I WILL NOT LET YOU LIVE!" I yelled out loud.

"Yugi, how are we to defeat him?" Joey asked.

"The mutt is right." Kaiba said.

I did not listen to them. Their voices were like echoes and they were being drowned within my mind. Rage began clouding my thoughts, I wanted to destroy Seiryu myself. Ra perceived my feelings, befalling the evil growing inside of me.

Artemis gasped as she read my thoughts. She knew she had to do something before I did anything that I would regret. I ordered Ra to attack the Galactic Dragon, but God Phoenix fused with Mesenet to become Hathor, and it stopped the strike. Ra roared at Hathor as I glared at Artemis.

Artemis ran over to me, she held me in her arms as a warm light illuminated from her moon amulet. The darkness inside my mind disappeared, and I realized my actions. I was about to put the lives of my friends' in danger, and if Artemis had not stopped me, I would have destroyed them along with the Galactic Dragon.

Hathor returned back to Mesenet and God Phoenix as Artemis released me. "Yugi, if we work together, we may destroy the Galactic Dragon." She repeated what I said previously to her and the Guardians.

I nodded to her in agreement. Joey and Kaiba also gave us endorsing looks, and we turned to face the Galactic Dragon. Its fierce gaze tried to penetrate through us, creating fear within our hearts, but it had no effect on us. Seiryu was surprised by this, and he noticed a strong light surrounded us. Ra, Mesenet and Ammon glowed, each forming into a fiery bird, and God Phoenix, Blue-Eyes and Red-Eyes roared as if drawing upon their powers. Each of the Millennium Dragons were in their own phoenix form, they had stunning flaming wings of gold, silver and bronze.

Seiryu was taken aback by their transformation. "What is the meaning of this?" he inquired.

"I guess you don't know all of the Phoenix Dragons' special abilities!" I said out loud. Ra, Mesenet and Ammon roared as the Galactic Dragon's aura began dissipating and becoming weak. "When they become phoenixes, they are able to summon the souls of lost allies, the legend foretold that this part of them was a special ability they could use." I recalled the legend that Yukai told us that part phoenix would allow them to be reborn from their ashes, but in fact, it meant fallen allies could be of use to them, and the Phoenix Dragons were able to call upon them for assistance.

"No! This can't be happening!" Seiryu yelled. The Galactic Dragon roared in anguish as its energy was being drained.

"But that's not all!" Artemis said. Our Ka took the form of dragons as God Phoenix, Red-Eyes and Blue-Eyes disappeared, their powers were absorbed by the Phoenix Dragons. "Part dragon allocates them to seal the Galactic Dragon!" She interpreted the last text of the legend, which was their next special ability; they can lock the evils of the universe.

Suddenly the Phoenix Dragons finally reverted back to their original forms. They were stronger while the Galactic Dragon was left vulnerable. I saw the Millennium Puzzle glowing within it, where its heart was, and this was our only chance to destroy it. The great beast tried to gather all of its power, but it did so in vain.

"Seiryu!" I screamed. The Galactic Dragon turned its head towards me, an angry look appearing on its face. "We want you and that monster out of our lives, and never darkening our world anymore!"

"We never want to see that dragon hurt anyone else we care about!" Joey said out loud.

"It's time for the Galactic Dragon to go!" Kaiba replied.

"Yugi, we must strike the Galactic Dragon at its heart, now!" Artemis advised. I exchanged glances with Joey and Kaiba, and I gave Artemis my signal.

Mesenet and Ammon began to take in all the energy they had absorbed, transforming it into one beam of light, which was then transferred to Ra. My Ka concentrated on its own single attack, and used the other attack from Mesenet and Ammon to combine into one final attack. The Galactic Dragon tried to shoot out its counterattack, but it was too weak to fire.

"Ra, hit the Galactic Dragon at its heart, where the Millennium Puzzle is!" I ordered.

Ra obeyed the command as it aimed the attack towards the Galactic Dragon's heart. Mesenet and Ammon created more power to be passed over to Ra as it continued to focus on its main attack. The Golden Phoenix Dragon had enough strength to finally take down the Galactic Dragon. Ra blasted out its attack, making its way to the Galactic Dragon which received the hit.

The Galactic Dragon's heart was struck, and the attack punctured right through it. The beast roared in agony as I heard Seiryu's yells from within. The Millennium Puzzle broke free from the Galactic Dragon, falling to the ground and covered in blood. The dragon collapsed, creating huge shockwaves in the earth and its body started to disappear.

I ran over to grab the Millennium Puzzle just before Seiryu tried to reach out for it. The pyramid-shaped object glowed as light began to slowly return to Animus.

Seiryu, in his rage, tried to kill me by throwing out his arms and choking me while I was distracted. He hadn't anticipated when Artemis emerged, taking his sword and driving it deep in his heart, which ultimately killed him. Blood sprayed over the two, and Seiryu could only stare at her horrified, softly whispering what eerily sounded like "I'm sorry" before his life finally ceased. Artemis gently lay his sword down beside him and shook her head to avoid the tears that fell.

I looked at my friends, wondering if their souls returned. The only thing I did not want to see was the Galactic Dragon as dark particles came off of its body, and was destroyed by the sunlight.

"Is the Galactic Dragon truly gone?" Artemis queried as she approached me.

"I hope so…" I responded.

"They're alive!" Joey yelled excitably. He pointed to our friends who were gradually awakening.

Our friends scanned the area and were baffled to where the Galactic Dragon was. Even the Guardians could not understand what had gone on while they were away. Artemis, Kaiba, Joey and I rushed to them as the Phoenix Dragons followed. Everyone was surprised to see us and we explained to them the final showdown we had between the Galactic Dragon. The Guardians were pleased to hear the good news, as were my friends.

I gazed at the evening sky, the sun was setting into the horizon and the stars shone brightly. The Galactic Dragon had been vanquished at last, but I sensed a greater evil watching us. The feeling brought chills down my spine, and I nervously looked around to find nothing. I hoped I was wrong about this feeling, and that no one else wanted me dead.

* * *

Author's Notes: (Sighs) The Galactic Dragon has been finally defeated… I have not expected _Dark Crisis_ to be longer than _Pharaoh's Servant_, but I believe _Struggle of Chaos_ will be longer than these two stories since there will be a lot of conflict going on. You'll see what I mean once I start the sequel.

Anyway, I hope everyone has been paying attention to some details in these previous chapters, including this one and the next one. I like to refer to them as foreshadows to _Struggle of Chaos._

My reason for the on hold stories is that I will be posting a new story that is unlike my usual writings, and it is called _Addiction_. The story is part of the_ Dark Memories series_, and it revolves around Joey. Here's the final chapter synopsis, which will be the final chapter.

With the Galactic Dragon gone from the universe, there is still a more powerful force of darkness that has not shown itself. Yugi is unclear whom this new being is, but he will realize that even one of his allies may be working with this ancient enemy of the Guardians. Artemis has a few choices to make, and she could possibly end up picking the wrong path. The Phoenix Dragons undergo a change and what have they become? On the final chapter of _Dark Crisis_ - Chapter 34: Parting Ways: Somewhere I Belong


	34. Parting Ways: Somewhere I Belong

Author's Notes: Like I said previously, this is the conclusion to _Dark Crisis_. Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Nick who belongs to Phoenix727 or DJ and Darien whom belong to DJ Rodriguez. Here's the final chapter.

* * *

Chapter 34: Parting Ways: Somewhere I Belong

(_When this began_)  
_I had nothing to say  
__And I'd get lost in the nothingness inside of me  
_(_I was confused_)  
_And I let it all out to find  
__That I'm not the only person with these things in mind  
_(_Inside of me_)  
_But all the vacancy the words revealed  
__Is the only real thing that I've got left to feel  
_(_Nothing to lose_)  
_Just stuck  
__Hollow and alone  
__And the fault is my own  
__And the fault is my own_

Linkin Park - Somewhere I Belong_  
_

The light from the sun shone against the arid and dead land, the chaos caused by the Galactic Dragon. No traces of the beast was left standing, but I could not help wonder how the Guardians would revive their world. I felt as though responsible, and yet, I sensed the Phoenix Dragons might have another ability that could help.

I hung my head low, avoiding the looks of my friends and the Guardians. Ra descended beside me, overlooking the once beautiful Gold City which was left barren.

"Mortal, there is no need to feel shameful for this destruction." A feminine voice said behind me. I turned around as I gazed into green eyes belonging to Stella. "What? Not happy to see me?"

"But weren't you destroyed?" I looked around and found Athena and Vulcan with her.

Stella placed her hand on her temple. "In your eyes, you saw us destroyed but in reality our souls were sacrificed."

"I hope that psycho is gone." Zephyrus said as he and Sonja appeared out of nowhere. They were shocked to see Animus became nearly inhabitable, and the lifeless forms lying about made them feel uncomfortable.

"Seiryu was destroyed along with the Galactic Dragon." I assured.

Stella stared sadly towards the sky as the sun slowly vanished into the horizon. "I hope for the best that Seiryu comes back with good in him."

Joey slightly arched his head in a nervous manner. "Did you say that freak can return?"

"That is our theology," Yukai replied. "We believe in reincarnation, hence our return back from the afterlife to fulfill unfinished business, and as most humans do, we worship certain beings that brought us to this world."

"You mean there are more of you?" Atem questioned.

Yukai stared fearfully at the sky. "These higher beings are no longer in the world of the living…"

All this time, I thought the Guardians were like gods to their people, when there were really higher beings more powerful than the Guardians. I felt as though there might be other Guardians that even they have not known, but a darker feeling enshrouded me. I knew someone out there wanted me dead, and the Guardians might have knowledge to who it was.

"Well, I guess we have to make a fresh start." I heard Jupiter's voice in the distance. The Guardians that went into hiding, along with Serenity, Mokuba, Tristan, Kiki and Mark, approached us with discontent looks on their faces.

"We did the best we could to save your world." Tea said.

"Yes, but it will take us years to rebuild it…" Gaia replied sadly.

Then a thought struck my mind. "Perhaps the Phoenix Dragons have the ability to revive this world!" I exclaimed. The Guardians stared at me like I was crazy.

"Yugi, are you sure they can?" Artemis asked.

"We have to try." I said. I noticed Ra began glowing as were Mesenet and Ammon. "They were the ones who created Animus, so they can revitalize it."

"If you say so, buddy." Joey complied.

"This better work." Kaiba replied.

"It has to." Artemis responded as we held out our hands, reaching out to the Phoenix Dragons.

"Ra, Mesenet, Ammon, activate Revival!" We ordered. The Phoenix Dragons roared as their light extended throughout Animus.

Time seemed to have stopped, then rewind itself as our surroundings changed. The buildings were put back together, plant life was restored as the inhabitants were revived. A sudden burst of light was released by the Phoenix Dragons, and their job was complete.

The Phoenix Dragons remained glowing and then their light became smaller and smaller. The tiny spheres of light floated by us and formed into the shape of cards. I closely observed the image of Ra the Golden Phoenix Dragon. Artemis looked at her card, puzzled as the picture of Mesenet the Silver Phoenix Dragon reflected in the moonlight.

The card that held Ammon the Bronze Phoenix Dragon lied beside Joey and Kaiba. It appeared as though they both owned the card, but I did not think they would compromise well.

"Keep the card." Kaiba said, kneeling down and picking it up. He handed the card to Joey and walked away.

Joey blinked his eyes in confusion. "Why did you -" Before he could finish his question, Kaiba was already talking to Mokuba.

"I wonder why Kaiba gave Ammon to him." I mused.

Artemis nodded. "It's not like him to pass up a rare card."

"You mean this a Duel Monsters card?" I yelled in surprise.

"The cards look just like them." She said, and strolled over to the Guardians.

"Well, I think it's time for us to depart." DJ said as he and Darien approached my friends and I.

Gaia drifted away from her siblings and wandered her way to us. "Can you get back home?" she asked.

"Actually," DJ showed us on his arm a strange-looking device. Jupiter spotted it and rushed to DJ's side.

"What is that?" Jupiter questioned, admiring the device.

"It's my Morpher/Teleporter/Communicator." DJ answered.

"Such technology I have not seen…" Jupiter said, her eyes seemed to glitter brightly at the object.

"DJ has more where that came from." Darien replied. "Back on Monster Island."

"I'm not familiar with that island." Jupiter said, ruminating to herself.

"That's where Godzilla and the other monsters live." DJ explained. Jupiter nodded her head curiously. "They're real."

"Ohhh." She said. "Funny thing about monsters, we have -" Nidoki came over and covered her mouth.

"I hope you are not driveling on about this nonsense you always preach on." Nidoki replied tensely. She shooed Jupiter away from us.

"I guess this is good-bye." I said as I held out my hand to DJ. We shook hands, and then I did the same with Darien.

"I hope we can see each other again!" DJ exclaimed as he activated his device.

Yukai and the other Guardians waved their good-byes to them. "Hey, you're welcome back to our world anytime!" Yukai yelled out to DJ and Darien.

Pluto quivered his eyes irritably. He grabbed Yukai by his shoulder and shook him wildly. "Are you nuts? I don't care if you are the ruler of this world, I will not allow mortals to enter it never again!" The Guardians turned around, nodding their heads in embarrassment.

After DJ and Darien left, I noticed Joey telling Serenity and Tristan about our battle against the Galactic Dragon. His sister was impressed, but Tristan joked about him because Joey and Kaiba would never work together. The two fought as my friends and I laughed at their behavior.

I realized the Guardians dispersed from each other, and I searched around for Artemis. I found no sign of her anywhere, and I panicked. Yukai and Pluto noticed my troubled appearance and came over to me. I needed to ask them if they knew where Artemis went.

"Have you two seen Artemis?" I questioned, my voice trembled because of my fear. The two Guardians glanced at each other before one of them responded.

"Sorry, we haven't." Yukai said.

"I have not seen Luna either." Pluto replied. The other Guardians approached us, a look of despair crossed their faces.

Tea came over and the rest of my friends followed. "Does anyone know where Artemis went?" Tea asked.

My crestfallen gaze surprised her. "We don't know…" I whispered.

"Partner." Atem said. He placed his hand on my shoulder as tears fell from my eyes. "There must be a reason why she left." He faced the Guardians, expecting an answer from them. They all shrugged at us before Gaia came forward.

"Artemis does this to us a lot of times in the past, like she's on some sort of mission." Gaia began. "We don't know when she will return."

"I wonder what she's looking for…" I stared up in to the starry night, the two moons glowed pale white as a figure stood alone upon a cliff nearby the city.

"My little light, where are we going?" Luna asked as she appeared in her spirit form. The person she spoke to did not respond.

The figure continued to stare at the card in her hand. The spirit became upset and turned away. "Luna, you know what I am after." The figure spoke. Her moon amulet glimmered in her face, revealing her bluish-silver eyes, but a devious look appeared on them.

"Artemis, maybe you should have told Yugi." Luna said.

"He wouldn't understand…" Artemis sighed. A soft breeze blew and the two vanished without a trace.

I sensed Artemis's presence, but I failed to catch her leave. I lowered my eyes as I stared at the cliff, and no one was there. Serenity came over to me and decided to ease my pain by embracing me. I took in her warmth as I watched the Guardians gazing up at the stars.

"Yugi, don't feel bad." Serenity replied softly. "Artemis may come back."

"When?" I inquired as she released me.

"Time will be against you." Apollo stated, his eyes hid a glint of deception in them. "My sister may not return as the person you once knew, and remember, the next encounter may be your last." Apollo took his leave along with Orpheus.

The elder brother glanced back at me, his blue eyes held within them hope. Orpheus bid good-bye to the Guardians as he and Apollo departed. They both extended their wings and went on their way.

"Yukai, we'll be going to the Temple of the Sun." Forseti said to his younger brother. Nidoki walked up to me as the Millennium Necklace shined.

"Forseti and I are going to make sure that it has not been wrecked from the battle." Nidoki responded. I took out the item and held it to her. She pushed my hand back and shook her head. "You may need it in the future." With that, Nidoki and Forseti took their leave.

"But what about the Millennium Ring and Rod?" Nick asked. Pluto and Yukai nearly jumped.

"And have some nut take them!" Pluto disagreed, fidgeting with the Millennium Ring nervously. "Besides we will take the burden of watching these items."

"You're right." I complied, touching the Millennium Puzzle in my hands and placing it around my neck.

"Are we going home, big brother?" Mokuba asked Kaiba. The Guardians heard the younger Kaiba brother and they exchanged looks.

Kaiba crossed his arms, awaiting their answer. "Well, are we free to leave?"

The Guardians nodded to each other once again. Pluto rolled his eyes and stepped forward. His eyes were locked on us. "You do need to get back to your world. I brought you all here, and I will repay my debt to Yugi because he did manage to save Animus before Seiryu ultimately destroyed it." Pluto said.

"And I thought you wanted us to stay." Nick replied. Pluto glared at him. "Is it possible to take me back home?"

"Where exactly do you live?"

"In Adelaide." He answered.

The Guardians gaped with bewilderment on their faces. They probably did not know what Nick was talking about by the look they were giving him. Tea walked up to them, and helped clear the confusion.

"Adelaide is in Australia." Tea replied.

"We seriously need a map." Jupiter responded as her siblings agreed with her.

Nick sighed at the Guardians' lack of world knowledge. He could not believe that intelligent beings such as they did not know about his home country. I thought it was pretty funny that the Guardians might have not all the information they think they know, and it did take my mind off Artemis.

"The great and mighty Guardians are not so smart after all." Nick remarked, shaking his head. The Guardians gave death glares to him, but he was not affected by their looks. "You don't scare me."

Stella became upset and rushed up to him. "Listen here, mortal! You better fear us, or else you want me to hurt you like the last time!" she threatened.

Athena giggled. "You dragged him to Seiryu's castle like a dead animal carcass."

Vulcan joined in. He fell to the ground, lying on his back, and filled with laughter. "That was just priceless!"

"Uh, guys…" Zephyrus warned. He tried to get their attention, but they were not listening.

Tea stammered to them, and yelled, "If I recall, Seiryu was the one who sacrificed you all in the first place!" Stella, Athena and Vulcan were taken aback by her scolding, and they remained silent.

Nick was shocked by Tea's reaction to them. "I think I could have handled them." He said.

"You look like you needed help." Tea countered.

"I'm going to open the warp tunnel if you all do not mind!" Pluto shouted. He was irritable at the Final Five's antics and began concentrating all his strength to open the vortex.

The wind blew hard, and the black tunnel appeared out of thin air, swirling in its clockwise direction. Electrical bolts churned inside of it, as the wind continued to blow harshly. Nick walked towards it, but Tea grabbed his hand.

"What is it?" Nick asked.

"I want to go with you." Tea responded, her brown hair waved about in the severe breeze. She grasped tightly on his arm, acting like she never wanted to let go.

Nick turned to my friends and I, as I shook my head. I knew Tea loved him, and maybe she should be Nick, considering he did die before their relationship barely blossomed. Nick smiled as he signaled the Guardians that Tea was coming with him. Tea quickly came over to us, tears streamed from her eyes.

"I'll be seeing you all soon." Tea said.

"Just be careful." Joey replied.

"I will."

Serenity came up to her and had a few things to say to Tea as well. "You will come back to Japan, right?"

"You guys can never keep me away for a long time." Tea answered. She faced me and hugged.

"Bye, Tea." I said.

Tea embraced Atem, too, and walked back to Nick. He waved to us his farewell before the two left on their own. The tunnel closed and now it was time for my friends and I to go back home.

"Ready?" Pluto asked, he gave us a meek smile.

I turned back to take another look at Animus. I knew I would miss this place, all the memories of it would be kept within my mind, and maybe I would return someday. If the Guardians never entered my life, I would have not found out my true destiny, my real purpose for living. The card that contained Ra shined a beautiful golden light as it beamed in my face, feeling its warmth and purity.

Pluto prepared to muster all of his powers to conjure another warp tunnel. The vortex appeared as the surroundings dissolved all around us. The Guardians moved out of our way as we walked towards the tunnel.

"Is there a chance we will be seeing you all again?" Atem asked.

"We have some business to attend to, but we are unsure how long it will take." Yukai responded.

"Hey, don't forget us!" Kiki chastised. She ran to us and embraced Mokuba. The young boy blushed when she kissed him on the cheek. "Bye, Mokie." She went back to Mark and waved good-bye.

We each leaped into the warp tunnel, but I remained behind. I stared back at the Guardians, wondering what would happen to them when we were gone. Yukai and Pluto would definitely begin to fight one another again, and I wondered when Artemis would come back. She left without saying anything to me, but I knew we would meet once more in the future.

I jumped into the portal as it finally sealed itself. The inner walls of the black vortex felt like they were closing in on me, but I managed to reach the other side.

I landed on my back, and my eyes were shut. I slowly opened them as sunlight gleamed in my face. My friends made it out safely, and we were back at Domino Park, the place where our off-world adventure began. There was not many people within the park, so no one noticed how a group of teens appeared through a wormhole coming from another world.

"Partner!" Atem called out. He came to my side, helping me stand up. His violet eyes shined in the sunlight. "I guess we are back home."

"I hope those Guardians didn't play a trick on us, and take us to another place!" Joey yelled out.

"Joey, we must be home." Serenity said, glancing at our surroundings.

I realized Kaiba and Mokuba were departing on their own, but I caught up to them. "Where are you going?" I asked curiously.

"I have a company to run." Kaiba snorted. Business as usual to him. He reached the exit of the park, then stopped. His cobalt eyes stared directly at Joey. "Wheeler, speak a word about our partnership, and I'll have your head for doing so. Now, if you excuse me." With the sweep of his trench coat, he continued walking.

"Bye!" Mokuba cried out as he ran after his brother.

"Those two remind me of Pluto and Mercury." Atem mused.

I arched my head to face him. "I was thinking more of the lines of Yukai and Pluto." I bickered.

Atem laughed. "I think Yukai and Pluto should be compared with Joey and Kaiba."

"Perhaps…" I took out my deck and placed Ra the Golden Phoenix Dragon with my other cards.

Joey yawned as if not sleeping the whole time we were in Animus. He wiped the drowsiness from his eyes, and then they widened as he saw Tristan chatting to Serenity. "Why you -!" He ran over to his friend and wrestled him away from Serenity. "How many times must I do this?"

"Hey, chill!" Tristan yelled. He tried to free himself from Joey's wrath, but it was no use.

"I guess things are back to normal." Atem sweat dropped.

I sighed. "There's no doubt about it…"

"What's wrong?" Atem looked down on me as he noticed my anguish.

"Artemis…" I whispered. I stared down at my hands, remembering the times I'd been with her. Especially that night, but it was like she knew what was going to happen, more or less she predicted it.

"Be patient." Atem said. "Whenever we are confronting trouble, she may appear to help out. That is her rule, and one day, we may face the greatest challenge we have ever encountered."

Later that night, Atem and I returned home. We left behind a worried Grandpa, and he was thankful we were fine. He did want to know where I was the entire time though, even as he was taken aback from Atem showing up alive and well in a body of his own. We both explained to him the details of our adventures in Animus, and he almost couldn't believe that the universe was so close to ending.

Luckily, Atem was given the spare bedroom inside the Kame Game Shop, and we all slept soundly, not worrying about any psychos that want to try and take over the world, for once… I was unable to sleep at all, I walked out of bed and looked at my bedroom window.

The stars were out as the moon was entering its waning phase, just like I seen in Animus. I felted as though I missed seeing the world; the natural beauty it held and the unforgettable times spent there. I knew the Guardians were capable of taking care of their world, but I sensed all was not right between them. Maybe I was just imagining it, or could it be real?

Another thing that troubled me was Artemis. I hoped wherever she was, she would be safe from danger. Luna said she was guided by the light of the moon, and her disappearance could be caused by a certain mission she had been carrying out for centuries.

I also hoped whatever was out there was not after me, and if it involved the Guardians, they were sure to appear. I wondered what lied beyond my future, and if Ra be needed for the next battle. I believed the defeat of the Galactic Dragon was the first step to awakening this evil I sensed, and the dark war was just beginning.

* * *

Author's Notes: _Dark Crisis _has now ended. So I leave you all with the summary for _Struggle of Chaos_, there is some information regarding the Phoenix Dragons cards, that I have created myself.

**Ra the Golden Phoenix Dragon:  
****Type: Dragon  
****Attribute: Divine  
****ATK? DEF?  
**Increase this monster's attack and defense points by 600 for each Light-attributed monster on the field or graveyard.

Sacrifice 1000 Lifepoints to bring this monster back from the graveyard.

**Mesenet the Silver Phoenix Dragon:  
****Type: Dragon  
****Attribute: Divine  
****ATK? DEF?  
**If you play Spell cards on your side of the field, increase this monster's attack points by 500.

If God Phoenix is on the field, fuse both of these monsters to form Hathor the Silver Phoenix.

**Ammon the Bronze Phoenix Dragon  
****Type: Dragon  
****Attribute: Divine  
****ATK? DEF?  
**If this monster is in play, summon up to four Dragon-type monsters from deck or hand and place them on the field.

Increase this monster's attack and defense points by 500 for each Dragon-type monster on the field or graveyard.

The summary for _Struggle of Chaos:_

Six years after the dark war, Yugi's life seems to have returned to normal until he begins to lose contact with the Guardians. Bizarre monsters appear all over Domino, and not even the Ka can stop them. A vision reveals to Yugi that an old foe of the Guardians has returned, and is more powerful than the last time the Guardians fought it. He is shocked when he sees three creatures in his vision that are known as Beasts of Chaos. The trip back to America is not easy as three mysterious beings try to kill Yugi and his friends, and nearly succeed. New Guardians appear and they have not come alone as the Holy Guardians, deceased beings sent by the Guardian of the Afterlife, have finally decided to join in on the fight. It's up to Yugi to figure out who is this former enemy of the Guardians is, and can he prevent the history of the Final Battle from being repeated?

That's all from me, and there will be a change affecting the sequel. I decided that Yugi's point of view will not be used for _Struggle of Chaos _because I've been finding it difficult writing in first person when switching to other character narratives. I would like to thank those who have reviewed, Phoenix727, DJ Rodriguez and DBZ Warrior1. I appreciate the support you have given me, especially to Phoenix727 and DJ Rodriguez for allowing me to use their characters. Well, I hope you all await the sequel, and I wish you all good luck to your stories.


End file.
